


The Call

by Iza456



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iza456/pseuds/Iza456
Summary: When Maggie and Alex get a call from their departments telling them a pod crashed to Earth, they are prepared to do whatever it takes to keep their world safe. But what happens when they realize they're alien is a thirteen year old girl named Kara Zor-El.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So I had an idea, then that idea formed into a story. A story that would not leave me alone, so after a couple of days I finally gave in wrote it haha. Please let me know what you think! (Apologize if I've messed up the formatting, never posted on AO3 before)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex," mumbled a very tired Maggie Sawyer, "It's your phone, babe."

Alex hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking as the last of her dream faded from her mind. It had been a busy week to say the least, she was constantly being sent out on different missions and despite her love for the job; she was exhausted. Giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek she rolled out of bed with a groan. It was close to six in the morning and she was really looking forward to spending a Saturday morning in bed. But looking down at her caller ID she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Danvers… No, I'll be there in thirty… Yea, make sure my team's ready."

Alex ended her call and was about to tell Maggie that she had to go to the DEO when Maggie's phone went off. Alex couldn't hold in her laugh when she heard something slam into the mattress and a loud groan come from under the blankets.

Maggie threw the covers off herself, getting out of bed she walked toward her wife who was holding her phone out towards her with a smug smirk. "I hate you," she mouthed to Alex while grabbing her phone. Alex smothered a laugh while Maggie answered her phone before mouthing back, "No, you don't." Maggie gave Alex one of her sideways smiles before speaking.

"Sawyer." She barked into the phone. After listening for a minute she let out a sigh, responding to the poor operator on the other side of the line, "I can be there in 40."

Ending the call, she turned towards Alex who was already finished getting dressed.

"I just want one, one day where I can stay in bed past 9 am in the morning. That's all I want, why can't they give me that?"

"Because," Alex said, "We are important, and the best at what we do… which, you know, sucks, because we get calls like this at six in the morning."

"I should have chosen a different profession, what's wrong with working in an office with hundreds of other people. I could have done that!" Maggie exclaimed, while pulling on jeans and a clean shirt.

"Ha ha," Alex said sarcastically, "You would be bored out of your mind. You're just upset because you wanted more sleep."

Alex walked over to their gun safe, subconsciously typing in the code granting her access to their guns and badges. Grabbing hers, she ejected the magazine making sure it was fully loaded. Satisfied, she swiftly reloaded it, making sure there was bullet in the chamber. You could never be too careful.

"Badass." Maggie said with a goofy grin on her face. Alex walked up to her while holstering her gun.

"Mm," Alex hummed, giving Maggie a quick kiss, "Just finish getting ready; you can drop me off at the DEO before you go to the crime scene." Alex finished while walking out of the room to make them some coffee.

"Make it strong, Danvers!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex walked into the DEO, she immediately knew this wasn't going to be a regular mission. Taking a step back, she calculated that there were at least thirty people in the large room suiting up and arming themselves with guns. A regular mission normally suited fifteen, tops.

Worry started to settle in the pit of her stomach. She'd been told over the phone that this mission was confidential and that she was taking the lead but they refused to give her any other details. She scanned the crowd looking for the blonde that always had her back in the field, when Alex saw her she made a beeline towards her friend.

"Walker." Alex said while putting her hand out to stop her second in command. "What's this all about?"

"You haven't heard?" Ali Walker said with surprise, when her leading commander shook her head she continued, "A pod crashed on the outskirts. It's shoot to kill."

"Kill mission?" Alex said feeling her heart sink, "Damn it. Who gave the order?"

"Director Henshaw."

"Where is he?" Alex said through clenched teeth.

"Arm - armory. Alex-" Walker tried to get out but the brunette was already walking away.

She quickly grabbed Alex's arm halting her movements. "Look, I know you disagree with these type of missions but remember that you are under Henshaw and he could have put a bloodthirsty maniac in for this mission; instead he chose you." Walker took a step forward and whispered into Alex's ear, "Once we're out in the field, your command goes," pulling back she made sure she had eye contact before continuing, "we have to do whatever you say. Remember that."

Alex gave a curt nod before taking off towards the armory. When she saw that Henshaw was alone she quickly stepped in and slammed the door closed behind her, causing her boss to swiftly turn around.

"A kill mission, are you kidding me, J'onn! We have no clue who or what is in that pod!"

"Danvers." J'onn spoke up trying to get the brunette's attention.

"I mean, you know more than anyone what it's like to come to a new planet and feel unwelcomed. And nothing is more welcoming than a kill squad, huh?" Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Danvers, the command came from over my head-"

"I loathe these types of missions. You know that," Alex said stepping up to J'onn and pointing a finger at his chest. "so why did you put me as lead! You cannot expect me to stay objective in the field!"

"Alex!" J'onn yelled, shutting up the younger agent, "I put you on this mission exactly for that reason. I don't agree with going in there, not only blind, but also without knowing what we are going up against but my hands are tied! I have my orders and that's why I'm sending you in there."

The brunette took a step back and looked up at her boss with an expression he couldn't quite read. Taking a deep breath Alex asked, "What would you have me do?"

"I want you to go out there and lead your team. I want you to use your instincts. Once you're out there, it's your mission, you do what you have to do. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Alex responded with a small smile, grateful for the freedom he just granted her.

"Now, gear up. You leave in 20." J'onn said before opening the door and walking toward the command center.

Alex's gaze followed J'onn until he was out of sight. The man had the biggest heart, and it saddened her that he only revealed it to a select few. He'd been hiding his true identity for so long that he's forgotten how to show people the real J'onn Jones. Alex had always respected him from day one, the man just commanded respect, and he had it. No one was better fit to run this agency. He's always been the person she could rely on emotionally and professionally.

Before Alex could give it more thought her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she looked down to see a message from Maggie. Technically, they were not allowed to share information between departments but both women learned over the years that it was safer for them to share their knowledge with each other. Not only did it save lives, but it also saved them from a lot of unwanted fights when their jobs intersected each other. Unlocking her phone, she read the text from Maggie:

Surrounding areas have been cleared. Single pod. NCPD here for backup only.

Alex's fingers hovered over the keys before typing out her quick response:

Kill mission. Be safe.

With that she held the power button until her phone turned off completely. She wouldn't be needing it. She quickly finished getting ready knowing that her squad would be leaving soon. Exiting the armory, Alex looked to the command center seeing Henshaw. She gave a quick nod and tapped her ear indicating that she had her comm. Her squad did not hesitate to follower her to the helicopter pad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie stared at the last text Alex sent her and started to feel a slow anger build inside her. No matter how hard she tried, sometimes she just couldn't understand the DEO. They don't even know who is in that pod, friend or foe, and they are ready to just end their existence. It just didn't make any sense to her. If anything, she would think they would want to document and research the alien, not that it's any better but at least then it would be logical.

Her thoughts were loudly interrupted by the sounds of helicopters hovering up ahead and landing. She quickly walked out from under the NCPD tent and walked towards her wife's helicopter. When she saw Alex jump out of the helicopter, she had to force herself to keep walking. The woman was breathtaking; she somehow always managed to take Maggie's breath away. Maggie knew the agent standing in front of her was no longer the Alex Danvers that she woke up with earlier that day, the minute she stepped into the DEO she became Agent Alexandra Danvers, one of the top agents at the DEO. Her face was passive, dangerous even. She meant business and everyone with eyes could see it radiating off her.

Maggie fell into step with her as they made their way back to the tent. Out in the field, they always managed to keep things professional, neither wanted to risk a mission going wrong because something personal got in the way of their jobs. Once under the tent, Alex walked over to the table with a huge map of the area on it. Placing both hands on the table, she leaned forward looking over the map, memorizing everything that she would need.

"Any movement?" Alex said eyes still on the map.

"No," Maggie answered before anyone else had a chance, "no movement around or in the pod."

"Do you have proof of life?"

"Yes, heat radar."

"Okay," Alex said with a nod. She turned around, looking at her team, "Surround the perimeter, eighty-foot radius, no one moves a muscle until I say otherwise. Understood?"

A company of "yes ma'am"s were heard before they marched off following their boss's orders. Alex waited until it was just her, Maggie, and a few other officers left in the tent. With her back still towards the others, she looked to the side to see her wife staring intently at her.

"I need you to know that I have no intent of following through with the kill order," Alex said in a whisper that only Maggie could hear, "I'll find something, no one dies on my watch today."

With that, she left the tent without another word. Maggie's eyes trailing her, hoping that it would be that easy. But there was no way to ensure that. There were a lot of variables, some that could change the dynamic of any situation in a matter of a second.

With one last deep breath, she grabbed her kevlar, pulling it over her head and tightening the straps to make sure it was tight and comfortable. "Here we go," Maggie whispered to herself, before un-holstering her gun and walking out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story! I probably won't be posting this regularly but I wanted to fix some formatting issues, plus I love hearing what you guys think lol

The sun shined brightly, as the mid-day heat suffocated any chance for a cool breeze. There was not a single cloud in the sky to aid in cooling the agents below. Alex knew they were hot and getting reckless as she watched massive black birds circle something in the distance. Wiping sweat off her brow, she glanced around at the agents that surrounded the pod. There were too many of them for her comfort, she didn't even know half their names. Too many variables, she always liked to keep her team small when she went out on a mission. A small group of people who she trusted and knew would follow every order and have each other backs. Alex knew from experience that this many agents caused chaos, this many agents got people hurt. And Alex made a promise to her wife that no one would die on her watch, and she was never one to break a promise.

In the past ten minutes, she had developed several plans, none that seemed to be solid enough to pull off this mission. She had thirty trigger ready men and women, and she had no doubt that if they get a chance to take a shot, they will. Alex remembered being that young and naïve, ready to take any shot necessary to finish a mission. All her life, she had been hunting Aliens, every single one she went after was hostile, and willing to take her life to be free. She learned then to be faster, smarter, and the better killer. It wasn't until she met Maggie that she finally saw that not every Alien was out for her head. They could be caring and loving beings. It took the love of her life, for her to see the how similarity between the two races.

Feeling a hand touch the small of her back, she turned to the side seeing that her wife was standing next to her, with her gun out and ready. It was a comfort to know that she had the detective by her side. Maggie had always been able to ground her; if anyone asked Alex what it felt like she would not be able to explain. It was something about having the presence of the one person you loved more than anything by your side, backing you, it's an unexplainable feeling. It made Alex felt protected, and safe.

Maggie did not remove her hand from her agent's back until she saw Alex give a tiny nod. She didn't care that there were agents looking at them, she had to make sure Alex was okay. The detective had seen the distant look in the brunette's eyes. She always worries that Alex put too much pressure on herself, she would carry the whole world on her back if she had to, and even though Maggie loved her for it. It also worried her. Alex would often forget that she had people to help her. That she didn't have to do everything on her own, she had Maggie, J'onn, Ali, Eliza, a whole troop of people willing to help. She just had to ask.

"Sawyer, Walker, Adams, Jareau, follow me." Alex said with a bravado she didn't feel. Something was wrong, she could feel it. "Everyone else, hold your positions."

As the agents advanced towards the ship, Alex gave quick commands telling them where to go. Sawyer took the front right, Walker front left. Adams and Jareau took the back, and Alex went to the side where the keypad was. Looking over the buttons, she was surprised to find that she recognized the language. It was Kryptonian, Alex furrowed her brow as she processed that information. She had heard many stories about Metropolis' famous Kryptonian: Superman. It was hard not to when Metropolis worshiped him like a god. But his planet died years ago. She had been told on countless accounts that no one survived but him.

Alex started to feel tenser by the second, something was very, very wrong. Krypton had died years ago, exploded into oblivion, so how did a Kryptonian ship land on Earth twenty-four years after the planet died. Taking a deep breath, Alex looked up finding four agents staring at her, waiting for her instructions. Deciding that it was now or never, Alex raised three fingers, signaling that she was going to countdown, and on one she was going to open the dome.

Alex watched the four agents making sure that they each and every one was ready until she started to countdown. When she mouthed number one, she pressed two buttons at the same time, hopeful that she selected the right ones. When the dome started to recede, Alex felt a sense of relief, and un-holstered her own gun; they had him.

Maggie felt like she had been on enough alien based missions to be prepared for anything. But when the dome diminished enough that she could see inside she was horrified to find herself pointing a gun at a child. Sitting in the pod, was a girl that couldn't have been older than thirteen-years-old, she had brown hair and stark blue eyes. Maggie lowered her gun, scanning the girl for any injuries, finding none she looked back up meeting those blue eyes. The poor girl must be terrified.

"Alex." Maggie choked out, not able to comprehend what she was seeing. "She-She's a kid."

When Alex saw how shaken Maggie was, she quickly stepped up beside the Detective. Not once, in all the years the agent had worked with her had she seen her so traumatized. Looking into the pod, Alex was taken aback to find her eyes on a small girl. Alex gasped, as she finally grasped the significance of Maggie's words.

"Oh my god," Alex whispered, while raising her finger to her ear, "Everyone stand-"

But before Alex could finish her sentence a shot rang out across the field.

Alex was the only one who knew how truly dangerous that one bullet could be. The alien girl could not be harmed by it since she was Kryptonian, but it didn't mean someone wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire. As the fast bullet hit the cowering young teenager, it ricocheted, and hit Maggie's side. Alex reacted; catching the Detective before she hit the ground.

Feeling a searing pain, Maggie immediately wrapped her arm around her stomach, making sure to apply pressure to her bleeding side. Alex skillfully lowered her the rest of the way. Once on the ground, she removed the detectives hand, replacing it with her own applying enough pressure to, hopefully, stop the bleeding. Maggie hissed at the new force being applied to her side, and slammed her eyes shut. She wanted to tell Alex that it wasn't serious, that she was fine but instead she found herself clenching her teeth in pain.

Alex didn't take her eyes off her wife, until she felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking up she met the eyes of her second in command.

"Let me help," Ali said, while taking a knee next to Alex. She knew how much Maggie meant to her commander and as much as she didn't want to tell her this, Alex still had a job to do.

"Go, Alex." Maggie managed to say, "I'm fine, help the kid."

Alex closed her eyes for a second, before grabbing her second's hand and pressing it hard against Maggie's side, "Apply hard, steady pressure. We have to keep this bleeding until control."

The Agent shifted her focus back to her wife, leaning forward she gave Maggie a quick, but sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered, "Don't you dare die on me." The comment earning a small chuckle from Maggie, Alex smiled, and brushed some of Maggie's hair off of her face. Standing up, she had to fight off nausea when she saw Maggie's blood on her hands. She wiped as much as she could on her combat pants but it didn't do her much good.

When Alex laid eyes on the girl, she was distraught by the look on the girls face. The alien was staring down at Maggie with horrified eyes, Alex knew had to try to shift her focus. Stepping in front of Maggie, Alex managed to block the girl's visual of the detective.

"Hi," Alex said not quite sure the best way to help, "My name is Alex Danvers, I'm here to help, can you tell me your name?"

"Did-Did I do that to her?" The girl asked in a small voice, "Is she hurt because of me?"

"No! No, she's hurt because of me, you did nothing wrong," The girl still wouldn't make eye contact with her, "H-Hey, look at me, look at me."

Blue eyes reluctantly met brown and it seemed to calm the younger girl. Alex saw her chest rise and fall less, and Alex guessed that she had to be coming out of some type of shock.

"I need your name, sweet girl?" Alex said, touching the girl's shoulder.

"Kara, Kara Zor-El, is this," Kara took a deep breath before continuing, "is this Earth? My mother told me she was sending me to a planet called Earth, is this it?"

"Yes, this is Earth." Alex said, "Look, I'm going to order a med evac, and I'm going to get you and Maggie out of here."

The gir-Kara, Alex corrected herself, nodded along but the Agent didn't think the girl understood anything she was saying. Looking over the pod, Alex caught eyes with Agent Jareau, motioning him over.

"No one goes near her but me, I have to go deal with something, watch her." Alex commanded the agent.

Alex strode off, getting some distance between Maggie and Kara, before speaking into her mike, "Henshaw." Seconds later she was patched into a private line with just the two of them.

"I need a Med. Evac. for Maggie and the Kryptonian. They need medical attention. Maggie has a GSW and the girl is in shock."

"Is Maggie, okay?" J'onn asked.

"She will be if we get her a med evac. Just send one." Alex said while running a hand through her hair, exhaustion was evident in Alex's voice.

"It's on its way, I'll patch through with the rest of the team and send them back to base, do we know who fired?"

Alex let out a sigh while looking over her shoulder at the agents who were looking on at the scene from a distance, "I don't know, everyone needs to be debriefed. It was too many people, J'onn, no one had to get hurt today."

"I know," J'onn said in defeat, "I'll take care of it, you take care of your girl."

"And the Kryptonian?" Alex asked.

"Take her with you, we'll figure it all out once we know Maggie is alright. Is the alien dangerous?"

"Not at all, she's scared, and she has every right to be, I'll take care of them."

"Okay, see you soon, Alex."

"Yes sir." Alex finished the call, and removed her mike from her ear. Looking towards her wife, Alex knew their lives were about to get a whole lot more complicated, because the only person that she trusted with the small Kryptonian girl was herself and Maggie. And a thirteen-year-old girl deserved a family, and a life outside of a government run agency. Alex wanted to provide her that life but she wouldn't do it without her wife.  
____________________________________________________________

Back at the DEO, Alex removed the makeshift bandage from Maggie's side, looking at the damage the bullet did. Ali Walker was able to get the bleeding to stop in the field, but at Maggie's insistence of walking to the infirmary, it started again. Maggie was sitting on the side of the medical table; Alex standing between her legs, examining her wound. Kara sat in the middle of the room, spinning in one of the office chairs they brought in for her. Maggie had to muffled a small laugh, when the dizzy girl tried to stand up and take a few steps.

"I should have forced you into that wheel chair." Alex mumbled to herself, taking a clean, wet cloth out of the water bowl beside Maggie. As gently as she could, she started cleaning the area around the wound.

"I'm fine, Alex." Maggie said looking down at her wife; she thought it was adorable when Alex got protective. "I've had worse."

"I know, you have. But it was still stupid." Looking up Alex made sure to make eye contact before speaking, "I have to clean the inside of the wound, it's going to hurt."

Maggie nodded, before closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around the edge of the table. The detective's breath hitched when Alex started, but she steeled herself from making any other sounds. Alex had told her on the way over, that Kara blamed herself for the pain Maggie was in. No reason to make the girl feel guiltier.

"I think we should take her in," Alex whispered, when she finished cleaning the wound, "I want to give her a good home, and we could give her that." Alex didn't look up from her work, causing her to miss the look of pure adoration on Maggie's face. The agent grabbed a few pieces of gauze, covering the gunshot wound and wrapping an ace bandage around her wife's stomach to keep it secure.

"Hey," Maggie said in a soft voice when Alex was done, "Look at me, I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Alex questioned, not able to stop herself from sounding surprised.

"Yes, I do." Maggie gently took Alex's chin, tilting it up before bring her lips close to Alex's, "I love you." Maggie said responding to Alex's early that day. Alex nodded before closing the rest of the distance, letting themselves fall into a gentle kiss.

They didn't break until they heard someone clear their voice at the door way, Alex looked up to find her Director standing there, arms crossed with a barely recognizable smile on his face.

"Sorry to pull you away, Agent Danvers, but we need to talk. Maggie, I'm glad to see your fine."

"Never better, sir." Maggie said with a smirk.

J'onn let out a laugh before turning his attention back to his Agent. "Five minutes."

"Yes sir," Alex said with a smile, before giving Maggie a quick kiss, "You got her?" she said, nodding her head in the direction of the small Kryptonian.

"Yeah." Maggie said with a knowing smile, "Go, we can handle ourselves."

"I wouldn't say that." Alex said with a laugh before walking out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so for all the kudos and comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!! Let me know what you think of this one!

After Alex left Maggie and Kara in the infirmary, she made her way towards the conference room where she knew J'onn would be waiting for her. Despite the main wall being glass, it was the most private room in the agency. When Alex walked into the room she saw J'onn leaning against the table; arms crossed and head down. Never a stance that articulates good news.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, stepping up to where J'onn was sitting.

Instead of responding he stood up and closed the door. Alex found herself taking the position J'onn was previously, watching as her Director started to pace the length of the room. She raised an eyebrow, surprised to see him in this state. Rarely does J'onn show when something made him nervous, especially when it came to this job. Alex feared for what he was going to say.

"I withheld information from you and the NCPD. I would have told you if I hadn't been under strict orders from the president, herself, not to." J'onn ground out.

Alex crossed her arms, while looking down, she hated not knowing all the facts. "Can you tell me now?"

The martian nodded his head before taking a deep breath, "Kara Zor-El's pod was not the only thing that landed on Earth this morning. A ship called Fort Rozz also land-"

"Fort Rozz? Isn't that-"

"Yes." J'onn whispered finally meeting Alex's wide eyes. Everyone had heard the legend of a Kryptonian prison that had circled Krypton, it was told that it held some of the most ruthless aliens, and many grew far worse from being held captive for so many years.

"Whoa." Alex said, not quite sure there were words to describe how she was feeling at that moment. This proved to be a major problem for the safety of National City.

"There's more."

"Is it worse than the news you already gave me?" Alex said sarcastically.

J'onn gave her a look. "Kara Zor-El's mother is Alura Zor-El, the judge who sent the majority of those aliens to Fort Rozz. The only way they can get revenge now is to take out-"

"Kara." Alex said letting out a breath, "J'onn, we can't let that happen!"

"We could keep her here, keep her safe."

"And what would she do all day. She's thirteen, J'onn, she deserves a life outside of this facility. She's already been through so much."

"What would you suggest we do? We can't put her into the foster system, it would be too much of a risk, even with rules." J'onn said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Maggie and I can take her in." Alex said quickly.

"Alex…"

"No, listen to me, Maggie and I have already talked about it. We have a guest bedroom, and Maggie's a NCPD cop; I'm DEO. Who else would be better equipped to take care of her?" Alex said, running her sentences together trying to get in every word before Henshaw could tell her no.

"We don't know what she is capable of… She could be dangerous…"

Alex barked out a laugh before pointing an arm towards the door, "That girl out there is considerate, and loving, and kind. She blamed herself for what happened to Maggie, she doesn't want to hurt anyone J'onn!"

J'onn stared Alex down for a solid minute, she made sure she met his gaze, not daring to look down. Then he dropped his head, letting out a sound that was more of a growl than his normal sigh. The brunette knew then that she had won, but she was also prepared for the abundance of rules that he was going to put in place.

"Fine, but she comes back tomorrow and we set some major ground rules. I don't have them yet but I will. Is that understood, Agent Danvers?"

Alex smiled when J'onn slipped back into his professional persona. "Yes sir."

"We are going to have to have a sit down with her and discuss everything she knows regarding Fort Rozz and her mother." Henshaw held up a hand knowing Alex was going to protest, "I'm giving a lot of lead way with this already, Agent Danvers. I agree that she should have as normal of a life as we can give her, but I think her being with this agency is the safest. I'll explain more tomorrow."

"Understood." Alex said before walking up to J'onn and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, J'onn."

"Alex," J'onn said stopping Alex from exiting the room, "Take the rest of the day off, you can bring Kara in tomorrow afternoon."

Alex gave another nod confirming that she understood his orders, walking out of the conference room she made a beeline for the infirmary, dying to see her two girls again. Alex smiled at the thought. The Agent knew it wouldn't be an easy balance but she believed that with her Detective by her side, they could do it. And she wanted to get to know the Kryptonian girl, Alex saw how special Kara was from the moment she laid eyes on her. She found herself being protective over Kara, she cared for the girl and wanted to give her the best that life had to offer. Even though they had just met that morning, she desired to be the person Kara felt she could always come to. Alex longed for the day they would have that relationship.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Maggie hopped off the examining table, hissing when she hit the ground harder than expected. The searing pain in her side ebbed away until she looked up to see Kara staring at her with wide eyes. The detective cursed under her breath realizing that the small Kryptonian was worried about her. Maggie hated to be a burden to people, she could hold her own. The only person she would let come close was Alex. So she definitely did not want a thirteen-year-old girl to be worried about pain that would go away in a few weeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked in a small voice, "Because you keep telling me you are but every time you move you either flinch or make some type of noise."

"You're very observant," Maggie said, trying to mask how uncomfortable she felt with a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Hun, I'm fine."

Maggie realized her mistake when she saw Kara flinch at the pet name. It slipped out before she had a chance to think about how it would affect Kara. Maggie had to keep reminding herself that the girl in front of her had just lost her world and everyone in it. Kara had a way of not letting it affect her externally but Maggie guessed that she was holding it all in. In her opinion, that was worse, she knew from experience that it would have to all come out at some point. And the longer she held it in the bigger the fall out.

"Are you and Alex a couple?" Kara asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"More," Maggie replied with a smirk, "She's my wife."

"How long have you both been together?" Kara questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Been together 4 years, got married last summer. You don't mind, do you?" Maggie asked, Kara didn't seem to have a problem with their relationship before but she wanted to make sure.

"Why would I?" Kara responded quickly earning a small laugh from Maggie. "What? Is it a problem on Earth?"

"Depends who you ask." Maggie said, lowering her voice.

Kara saw the change in Maggie's demeanor and decided to direct the conversation in a different direction. The last thing she wanted was make Maggie uncomfortable. Kara didn't mean to flinch at the name Maggie called her earlier, it felt good to hear words of affection from someone. The only thing was that her mother used to call her that, and hearing it come from someone else made her feel guilty. Like she was replacing her parents piece by piece.

Kara had so much she wanted to ask about this new world, but she had no idea how to ask the one question that had been eating at her since she crashed: Where was her baby cousin, Kal-El? Even though she had a feeling that someone would have told her if another pod like hers crashed, Kara thought it would be better to ask than not know at all. Kara made sure not to mention his name in case this "DEO" wanted to harm them. But being in their facility for the last few hours, Kara found herself leaning towards Maggie and Alex. She trusted the couple, and if anyone could help, it would be them.

Maggie watched as Kara struggled to figure out what to say next. She wanted to step in and tell her that she could trust them, but it was better for Kara to come to her own conclusion on that matter. Forcing anyone to think the way you want them to is dangerous territory and would only cause problems in the future for both parties. So the detective forced herself to stay quiet.

They both sat in silence, neither knowing how to pick up their easy banter again, that's when Alex walked through the door. The Agent slowed to a stop when she saw that Kara and Maggie were sitting quietly, noticing the tension in the air.

Walking further into the room she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie responded before standing up and walking towards Alex, "We're fine, how was your meeting?" Maggie asks lowering her voice so Kara couldn't hear her.

"Complicated," Alex said in the same quiet tone, "Later?"

Getting a nod from Maggie, Alex walked over to Kara, taking a seat beside her. Looking over at the Kryptonian, Alex could tell that something was weighing heavily on the girl's heart. She desperately wanted to know what it was but she thought better of it. She was ready to go home. Maggie would need some pain medication and a dressing change soon if she was going to be comfortable. And Kara would need time to get used to her new world.

"Look, Kara," Alex paused briefly before gathering enough courage to continue, "Maggie and I would like you to come home with us. We, uh, we want to take care of you while you're here on earth. If you're not comfortable with us, then I can talk to J'onn and figure something else out. But we would really, really like you to come-" Alex would have kept going but Maggie stepped in cutting her off.

"What Alex is trying to say is that we would really like it if you come live with us until you're old enough to be on your own." Maggie said anxiously, working her wedding ring on her finger. "We have a spare room, and our apartment isn't huge, but it's not small either, it's perfect for three people."

Kara watched in awe as the two woman beside her rambled on about taking her in. She felt an unexplainable warmth surrounded her as Maggie and Alex, the only two humans she felt completely comfortable with, asked if they could take care of her. The Kryptonian wanted to scream yes, but she didn't want to act super excited in front of her possible new family, so instead she went for something a little more refined.

"I would love to," Kara said with a small smile, "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"We wouldn't be asking if it was." Alex responded with a bright smile. "Come on, let's get you two home."

Before Alex could walk out of the infirmary with her arm around Kara's shoulders, her wife pulled her arm causing her to stop. Looking to the side, she gave Maggie a questioning look wondering why she stopped her.

"She can't go out like that." Maggie said, pointing to the white kryptonian attire Kara was still in.

Alex looked down at Kara then back up at Maggie, "I know, I have clothes for her downstairs, no one that doesn't know already will see her. My motorcycle is in the DEO garage."

"Ohhh, no." Maggie said wagging her finger, "No-no-no-no, you are not taking her home on that thing especially since it's her first day on Earth. My car is out front, I'll pull it in."

"But it's a Triumph Bonneville T100!" Alex whined, knowing exactly how to get to her wife.

"I don't care what it is, you are not taking a child home on it!"

"Hey!" Kara screamed, "I'm thirteen!"

"Fine," Maggie said glancing at Kara, "You are not taking a teenager home on it! Anyway, you know that in National City you can't have a passenger under the age of sixteen ride with you, it's against the-"

Alex snorted a laugh until she couldn't hold it in any longer and broke in a fit of laughter at her wife's serious expression. She loved how easy it was to get her so worked up. It didn't take Kara long to catch on before joining in on the laughter.

"What is so funny?" Maggie asked until she realized what Alex had done. Staring at her wife, she was dumbfounded how she always fell into this trap, it was not the first time Alex had done this to her. "I hate you."

"Don't lie, Sawyer. You love me." Alex said flinging an arm around Maggie's shoulder, while pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the temple. "Come on, I want to enjoy my half day off, Lord knows I want get another one."

Maggie chuckled as all three of them walked out of the DEO. Alex looked to her left and watched as one of Maggie's signature smiles formed on her lips, she loved that smile. To her right she saw a happy expression on Kara's face, she was glad to see both of them so content. She knew with all of her heart that she would do anything to protect the two people beside her. Alex would do whatever ever it takes to keep both of them safe, she just hoped that she would never be put in a situation where she would have to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things:
> 
> 1\. How about that season finale, huh?!? 
> 
> 2\. I think I finally got the format down lol Wohoo!!!
> 
> 3\. And please let me know what you think!!

When they arrived at their apartment, Alex quickly slipped her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. Pushing it open she allowed Kara and Maggie to walk in before her. Both women felt slightly nervous bringing Kara into their home, not because she was a Kryptonian but because they had no idea what they were doing. One thing they wanted to make very clear was that they were not trying to replace Kara's parents. Even though both of them desperately wanted to have a relationship with her, they knew that their biggest challenge would be finding a balance between being overbearing and not there at all.

Alex and Maggie stayed by the door, letting Kara explore her new home by herself. It was a nice size apartment, twenty-three floors up with a small balcony and a beautiful view of the city. The apartment itself consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an open kitchen that merged into the living room.

Alex took a few steps forward wrapping her arms around Maggie from behind. The detective smiled before leaning back into Alex's touch, relaxing to the feeling of Alex's arms wrapped around her. Kara had made her way over to a set of shelves that had a number of bonsai trees on them, some were more mature than others. Alex tightened her grip around Maggie's waist. Ever since their first valentine's day, Alex decided to get Maggie a bonsai tree every year instead of roses. After the initial miscommunications were resolved Alex re-gave Maggie the Bonsai tree she bought for her. It, of course, made her girlfriend at the time, geek out and so ever since then Alex got her one.

Kara ran her hand along the shelf, wanting to touch the tiny trees but not knowing if she was allowed to. There were 5 of them, organized from oldest to youngest, and staggered on three shelves. Kara could tell that they were treasured, it was obvious that someone knew how to take very good care of them.

Maggie squeezed one of Alex's arms with her hand before exiting her wife's embrace and walking over to Kara.

"Bonsai trees," Maggie said, accidentally making the girl beside her jump, "That one." She said pointing to the top shelf, the tree on the left, "She gave me around a month after we had gotten together, and at that time I have to say I was not a fan of Valentine's day."

"What's Valentine's day?" Kara asked curiously, turning slightly so she could see Maggie.

"Well," Maggie paused trying to figure out a way to explain it to the girl, "I guess it's a day for couples to take their partners out to a nice dinner, buy them flowers, spoil them a bit."

"That seems nice," Kara said with a smile, "Why didn't you like it?"

"I didn't think I needed an artificial holiday to show how much I love that one over there." Maggie said throwing a thumb in Alex's direction.

Kara nodded her head and couldn't help but think of her own parents. They never had a "Valentine's Day" on Krypton, and the more Kara thought about it the more she realized "love" on Krypton was very different than the version of "love" on Earth. She knew that her parents had loved each other, loved her, but unlike Maggie and Alex they seemed to have been more reserved with their feelings. She was constantly catching Maggie and Alex exchanging touches or glances. It seemed to ground both of them. Her parents never did that.

Not quite sure what to say, Kara decided to continue her exploration of the apartment. She had always been an observant person, she loved the tiny details in life, especially when it came to the people and places around her. As she made her way to the kitchen, she was taken aback by all the new technology that she knew nothing about. She found herself running a hand over the smooth marble, it was cold but slightly comforting; familiar.

Maggie threw Alex a worried look whenever Kara walked off with nothing but a nod. The detective had always prided herself on the fact that she knew people, knew how they worked. But with Kara here, she was starting to doubt those abilities. She started to think about the fact that she didn't know the first thing about being a parent. Alex and Maggie had had many long conversations about if/when they were going to have kids. Both of their jobs were dangerous, each and every day they put their lives on the line. And with every conversation they found themselves asking the same question: _Could they take that risk?_

It didn't help that their extended family was limited. Maggie had not reached out to her parents in at least fifteen years; there were too many painful memories to try and relive them all by reconnecting. It was therapeutic when she opened up to Alex about her past, the Agent was nothing but supportive and helped Maggie heal the best she could. But that didn't mean it didn't cause her pain. She will never forget the fear and sorrow she felt when her parents called her into that living room. Being told that she had to be out of the house in an hour and could never come back, it had destroyed her. Especially, since she was just figuring it all out herself.

They did have Eliza. She was great and had always been supportive of their relationship. Maggie guessed that she knew Alex was gay way before it was even on Alex's radar. Mother's instincts and all of that. Alex told Maggie that her father, Jeremiah, had died in a plane crash. It was clear that Alex worshipped her father. She loved him, everything about him. Maggie could relate to Alex, even though they were very, very different circumstances they both knew what it was like to lose a parent(s). Maggie would never wish that on anyone.

And here she was watching a thirteen-year-old girl, roam through her kitchen, taking in everything this new world had to offer. Maggie hated that at such a young age, Kara had lost so many people she cared about, no child should lose as much as Kara Zor-El had in such a short period of time.

Alex watched as pain flickered over her wife's face, she guessed Maggie was thinking about her own childhood. She hoped that at some point Maggie would feel comfortable enough to talk to Kara about her past, not only would it help Kara not feel so alone but it could help Maggie as well.

"How about we get some food in us?" Alex said, "It's almost five, we could order a pizza?"

Kara had turned around quickly at the prospect of food, "I'm _so_ hungry, food sounds fantastic right now! Are pizzas good?"

Maggie chuckled before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer, "If I let her, Alex would eat one every night."

"It's true," Alex said with a smile, not even trying to deny it. "I'll call in the order." She finished happily as she walked off to order their much needed pizza.

Maggie and Kara stood in the kitchen waiting to for her to come back. Kara was still glancing at all the equipment in the kitchen not sure what any of it did. Maggie saw Kara's hesitation, and decided that Kara needed a lesson in Kitchen 101.

By the time Alex got back Kara was well versed in what each thing did in the kitchen. Alex couldn't keep the smile off her face when she walked in to see Maggie showing Kara how the sink worked. Her wife was a natural, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Okay, you two," Alex said getting their attention, "Pizza should be here in thirty minutes, and I have the perfect show we can watch to pass the time!"

* * *

Alex, Maggie, and Kara spent the rest of the evening watching Gilmore Girls, laughing, and eating. Kara claimed that her pizza was, "The best food she's ever had!" which Alex agreed with immediately, earning a groan from Maggie. After a couple of episodes of watching the mother-daughter pair, Alex and Maggie decided that their very tired Kryptonian should go to bed. They made sure that Kara was settled in her new room for the night before retiring to their own.

They quickly changed and got ready for bed. Alex was the first to climb under their warm covers, she quickly settled in. Maggie came a few minutes later, they both laid on their backs, shoulders touching, as they watched the fan spin above them.

"Do you want to tell me what you and J'onn talked about?" Maggie asked making sure to keep her tone light.

Alex let out a breath before speaking, "Kara's pod wasn't the only thing that crashed outside of National City today, an alien prison called Fort Rozz crashed with her. J'onn had agents search it, it's clear, no prisoners."

"Well, that's going to make my job a hell of a lot harder." Maggie mumbled.

"There's more," Alex whispered, "Kara's mother was the judge who enslaved the majority of those prisoners."

Maggie felt her blood run cold as the prospect of Kara getting hurt. Propping herself up on an elbow she looked down into Alex's watery eyes, she could see the fear building there. The agent had always been fiercely protective of the people she loved and now that included Kara. Maggie desperately wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but like her wife, she was not one to break a promise. And she had promised a long time ago not to lie to the woman beside her, she was worth too much.

Maggie leant forward grazing her lips over Alex's, she was relieved when Alex slowly melted into the kiss. Lifting a hand, she cradled Alex's cheek, pulling them closer. They found themselves lost in the feeling of each other's lips until they were desperate for air causing them to break apart. Maggie brushed a couple of strands of hair out of Alex's face and gave Alex one last light kiss before pulling back, "I love you." Maggie whispered.

"I love you too," Alex said, meaning every word. She inhaled deeply before turning into Maggie's side, tangling their legs together. It only took Maggie a second to wrap her arms around her wife's small frame.

"Get some sleep, Danvers, we have a big day tomorrow." Maggie said, feeling Alex nod against her shoulder.

It didn't take long for both women to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Alex ran into the DEO, coming to a stop when she saw the chaos before her. She had gotten an emergency call saying that she was needed immediately, looking around all she could see was people running around and screaming different instructions._

_"ALEX!"_

_She quickly turned around at the sound of her wife's voice, seeing Maggie run up to her, panic written all over her face._

_"Where have you been? I've been calling you non-stop." Maggie said with a hint of aggravation._

_"I-I didn't get any calls from you-" Alex said eyes scanning the once organized DEO, "Maggie, what's going on?"_

_Maggie opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a strangled gasp as she arched forward. Blood started to seep through her shirt, the detective looked down surprised to see her once white shirt, red with blood. Maggie caught Alex's eyes before collapsing to the ground._

_"No, no, no, MAGGIE!" Alex screamed, as she dropped to her knees trying to put as much pressure as possible on Maggie's bleeding abdomen. There was too much blood. "Oh God! Don't leave me, please don't leave me."_

_"Save her." Was the last thing Maggie gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her breathing coming to a stop._

_Alex let out a gut-wrenching sob, leaning forward she pressed her lips against Maggie's._

_"I will always love-"_

_"ALEX!"_

_Kara._

_"HELP ME!"_

_Alex spun around trying to locate Kara's voice. She quickly grabbed Maggie's limp arms and dragged her around a corner, keeping her away from trampling feet._

_Taking one last look at her wife's lifeless form, she unhostled her gun and prayed she was heading in the right direction of Kara's voice. She walked down the dark halls of the DEO on high alert. When she got to the end of the hall, she saw Kara locked in one of their prisoner cells. Alex took a step back, her gun falling from her hand. What was she doing in there?_

_"You did this to me."_

* * *

"Kara!" Alex breathed as she shot up into a sitting position. Her breathing was rough and unregulated; tears were streaming down her face.

It took Alex a moment to realize that she was in her room not at the DEO…  _Maggie._ She quickly looked down to her left. Maggie was laying on her stomach, arms folded underneath her, Alex managed to still shaking body waiting for the moment her wife's chest to move. Even though it felt like forever, it was only a few seconds before Alex could see her wife's the soft rise and fall.

Alex choked back a sob of relief, running a hand over her face and into her hair. The Agent was not new to nightmares, she had been having them for most of her life, she could handle nightmares. Just not the ones that involved losing the people she loved.

Alex composed herself to the best of her ability before placed a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder while giving her a sweet kiss on her temple. Maggie stirred but Alex's movements weren't enough to break her out of her dream. Alex watched her for a moment before slipping out of bed, there was no way she was going to get anymore sleep tonight.

Walking into the kitchen, she subconsciously filled the kettle with water before putting it on the stove wanting a glass of tea. Normally, she would go for a nice cup of coffee but she was already too wired.

Taking the warm mug, Alex carefully opened the sliding door, and walked out onto the balcony. One of the main reasons they settled on this apartment was because of the view. Alex found it strange that National City was so quiet; it was almost surreal. As light breeze blew through Alex's hair, she closed her eyes allowing the wind to take her fears and insecurities with it. With Maggie by her side, Alex felt like she could get through any hurdle the gods threw at her. But without her wife, she feared the person she would become, because Maggie Sawyer was the best part of her. And losing that part of herself would destroy her in a way that could never be repaired. All Alex could do was pray that that day would never come.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie wedged her foot to open the sliding door more, careful not to spill the two cups of coffee that she had in each a hand. It was close to eight in the morning when Maggie rolled out of bed in search of her wife. The detective had assumed Alex had had a nightmare – and her suspicions were confirmed when she found her on the balcony.

Alex was leaning up against the railing, her forearms on the one-foot edge, as she looked over the city. She seemed to be in a trance as she watched it come back to life.

Maggie placed Alex's cup of coffee in front of her, receiving a thankful smile from the agent. Maggie took a sip of her own deciding to let the silence linger a little longer.

It was probably one of Maggie's favorite parts of their relationship, they didn't have to say words to fill the empty space. It was enough just to be next to each other. If anyone asked Maggie, she had no problem saying that the woman next to her was the love of her life. She had never had a relationship that was so strong, someone who knew so much about her. They balanced each other.

Maggie put her coffee down on the ledge before turning so she was facing Alex's side. She saw her wife take a deep breath preparing herself for the coming conversation; the detective to place a reassuring hand on the small of her back hoping to settle her.

"You never came back to bed last night…" Maggie said, trying to make this as easy as possible on Alex.

"Mm, I dreamed that you died," Alex laughed, avoiding Maggie's gaze, "You bled out on the floor, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And then Kara was calling out for me…"

Alex turned so she was facing Maggie, tears slowly filling her eyes.

"Maggie, she was in a DEO prison cell. What do I do with that?"

Maggie let out a breath, wiping away a couple of Alex's tears, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Alex's only response was a shrug.

"Come here." Maggie said before pulling Alex down into a hug. When her wife shuddered back a cry, the detective tightened her grip, "You're okay… listen to me, _I'm_ _here_. And I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

Alex nodded into her shoulder, redoubling her hold on Maggie.

"And Kara… we're going to protect her. She's a part of our family now. And I have a feeling she's going to weave her way into a lot of protective hearts."

Alex chuckled at that, "Yea, well, she already has mine."

"Mine too," Maggie laughed, pulling back so she could see her wife's face, "Come on, let's go check on our kid."

Alex breath caught, causing Maggie to turn back towards her, "Our kid?"

"Well, yeah…" Maggie said hesitantly, worried that she might have said something wrong, "I know it's going to take some time but at some point I feel like she's going to see us as her par-"

Maggie was cut off by the softness of her wife's lips, it took her a moment to respond but she eventually leaned into the kiss lifting her hands; fingers caressing Alex's face. Alex smiled, deepening the kiss, as she interlaced a hand through Maggie's hair. This was everything she ever wanted, they were building a family, and even though it wasn't exactly traditional, she was excited for the journey it would take them on.

When Alex pulled back Maggie stumbled forward slightly not expecting the kiss to end so suddenly.

"Ride or die, Sawyer." Alex whispered between them, gliding a piece of hair back behind Maggie's ear.

"Ride or die." Maggie repeated, giving Alex one last quick kiss. Maggie glanced into the apartment, seeing Kara standing by her bedroom door. "She's awake."

"How do you do that?" Alex laughed, not taking her eyes off of Maggie.

Maggie gave Alex one of her famous lop-sided grins, before taking her wife's shoulders and turning her towards the clear glass doors. Pointing a finger in Kara's directions, she lifted herself on to her toes, whispering seductively into Alex's ear, "Though I'm flattered at your belief in my detecting skills, it doesn't take a detective to look through a glass door."

Before Alex had a chance to recover, Maggie was already walking back through the doorway, making her way towards Kara.

Alex laughed and shook her head before mumbling, "That woman's going to be the death of me." Taking a moment, she watched as Maggie and Kara made their way into the kitchen before following.

* * *

"What are these!?" Kara asked, sticking another couple pieces of pancake into her mouth. Closing her eyes at the delicious taste.

"There Maggie's famous chocolate chip pancakes." Alex smiled, as she placed another plate full in the middle of the table; taking her own seat. "Good, huh?"

They were quickly realizing that Kara had quite an appetite. It was already her sixth pancake and it didn't look like the girl would be slowing down anytime soon. Alex mentioned to Maggie that it probably had to do with her Kryptonian DNA, and her wife willingly whipped up another batch.

"So good! We never had food like this on Krypton!" Kara's smile faded when she realized what she was saying.

Alex threw a worried look over at Maggie who stopped in her act of wiping the counter clean. Maggie's sole focus was on Kara, waiting for the moment she would be needed.

"I-I didn't mean that," Kara whispered, shaking her head, "I shouldn't have said that… I love Krypton… I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry." Kara mumbled, as tears filled her eyes.

"Okay," Alex murmured reaching across the table to place a hand of Kara's shaking one. Alex feared that something small like this would trigger Kara's grief. The young Kryptonian had lost so much, but she still held herself together while having so much energy and joy. Something was bound to break at some point.

Maggie placed the towel on the counter, and walked over to the still mumbling girl. Kneeling in front of her, Maggie took Kara's hands in her own, grabbing her attention.

"Hey Kara," Maggie whispered, "We know you love Krypton, sweetheart, trust me, we know."

Maggie caught Kara's watery eyes, the girl gave a curt nod before dropped her gaze, shuddering as a cry erupted from her mouth. That's when Maggie acted, pulling Kara into a hug.

"Okay, you're okay, shhh, I've got you, I've got you." Maggie whispered into Kara's ear. She glanced over at her wife, who was covering her mouth with her hand, fighting back her own tears. Alex looked into Maggie's eyes seeing what Maggie was asking in their unspoken language before nodding.

The detective tightened her grip on Kara, before lifting her out of her chair. Kara instinctually wrapped her arms and legs around Maggie, tucking her head into her shoulder. Maggie could feel Kara's tears on her neck as walked to their bedroom, maneuvering so she was laying down with Kara tucked into her side. She continued to whisper reassuring words into Kara's ear, while simultaneously running a hand through her hair.

Maggie felt like she was physically being punched every time Kara's tiny frame shook with a sob. She hated that she couldn't do anything to take this pain away from Kara, but she knew that they were doing everything they could. That the only thing they could give Kara was comfort and time.

Kara's sobs eventually turned into whimpers as exhaustion took over. Maggie was thankful when she felt Kara's breathing even out. The poor girl needed the break, and hopefully her dreams would grant her that.

* * *

"No J'onn, please, just give us an extra day." Alex said, as she paced her living room.

"She's been crying for the last hour, Maggie's with her now but the last thing she needs is to be told exactly how much her life is going to change." Alex paused waiting for J'onn's response. "Yes, thank you… We'll see you tomorrow. Bye J'onn."

Alex dropped her phone carelessly onto the couch as she hung up. She was exhausted, and all she had been doing was cleaning and worrying about Kara. She couldn't imagine how tired Maggie was trying to sooth the girl.

The agent was going to go finish up the dishes when she glanced at her bedroom, changed directions she walked towards her and Maggie's bedroom. She leaned on the door frame as she watched Maggie and Kara. The young Kryptonian seemed to be asleep but Maggie, even though her eyes were closed, was still rubbing circles on the girl's back. Alex shifted, causing Maggie to open her eyes, she gave a small, sad smile before pulling herself up a little higher, careful not to wake Kara.

"Hey."

"Hey," Alex echoed before pushing herself off the door frame walking over to her wife. "She okay?" The agent asked while taking a seat on the side of the bed.

Maggie shook her head no, before saying, "She just needs time, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex was quick to respond. Maggie narrowed her eyes knowing that Alex was burying her own emotions; trying to make it easier on everyone but her.

"Look, this is going to be a lot, on all of us, and the only way were going to get through it is if we are honest with ourselves and each other. No holding back." Maggie gave a sad smile before cupping Alex's face with her free hand, "I love you, Alexandra Danvers, but no more lying."

Alex gave a curt nod, "Sorry," she breathed, "I just hate seeing her like this…"

"Me too." Maggie responded, looking down at the small girl that was practically on top of her.

"I, uh, called J'onn, I convinced him to give us another day."

"Good, do you know what he has planned?"

Alex hummed, "She'll probably have to take our last names... training, and school. Legally, we'll be her parents, I wouldn't be surprised if he has everything set up. He's just waiting to tell us."

"Back story?" Maggie asked.

"We can help her, but he's going to want Kara to come up with that one. Makes it easier and more authentic."

Kara shifted, causing the two woman to still their movements, but all Kara did was tuck herself closer to Maggie while grabbing some of her shirt. Maggie let out a breath, before continuing to rub small circles on Kara's back.

"We should take a nap," Maggie whispered to Alex, "Maybe, later we can introduce her to some Disney movies. They always lifted my spirits when I was feeling down."

"And Chinese food!" Alex said excitedly.

Maggie groaned saying, "I feel like all we're feeding her is unhealthy food! We should make a salad for dinner instead."

"Maggie, I love all your quirks," Alex said, earning a glare from her wife, "but the girl needs calories."

"Fine," Maggie conceded, earning a smile from Alex, "BUT! Next meal, I'm making something healthy! And she will love it!"

"Mhmm, we'll see about that."

Alex leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Maggie's lips before walking to the other side of the bed. Several minutes later all three of them were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Maggie were sitting on the couch, all three of them wide eyed as they watched the credits scroll across the screen.

"Well, that was uplifting…" Alex murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kara followed, "Maggie, why would you make us watch that!"

"I-I thought… I only remembered the funny parts, I completely forgot they shot-"

"STOP! Don't say his name." Kara yelled while pointing a finger at Maggie.

"I'm getting ice cream." Alex said, as she stood and walked over to the refrigerator.

When Alex came back she had a big tub of vanilla ice cream, she dropped herself between Kara and Maggie handing them each a spoon.

Silence filled the room as they ate spoonful after spoonful. Maggie sat up glancing at both girls.

"It was still a good movie, right?" Maggie questioned quietly.

"No," Both Alex and Kara said immediately, causing Maggie to sink back into the couch.

"I mean _yes_ it was a good movie, but it-it was so…" Alex drawled trying to find the right words, giving time for Kara to step in.

"That _horrible_ man shot Kerchak and all he was trying to do was protect his Gorilla family! It's awful!" Kara finished, sticking another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to stop her rant.

"It's a movie! And a Disney classic!" Maggie defended, pointing her spoon towards the screen, "Who doesn't like Tarzan!?"

"Only if you agree with killing Gorillas." Alex mumbled, over a mouthful of ice cream.

Maggie gasped, and pinched Alex's side earning a laugh from Kara, as the agent squirmed away. Alex quickly got up from the couch, placing the ice cream on the table which Kara snatched up, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"You don't have to do this, Sawyer?" Alex said in a daring tone. Her hands were already raised.

"Oh, but I do."

Maggie surged forward wrapping an arm around Alex's waist causing the taller woman to squeal. The detective expertly lifted her over her shoulder, turning back around, "KARA MOVE!" as the young girl scurried off the couch, Maggie dropped Alex on it.

In seconds, Maggie had Alex pinned to the couch, completely defenseless as her hands were being held over her head.

"I think you forgot who trained me in hand to hand combat." Maggie laughed, as Alex struggled to get her hands free.

"I did!" Alex yelled, "I trained you! And it's unfair that you're using my own moves against me!"

"All is fair in love and war!"

"Get off me!" Alex said jokingly.

"Five," Maggie started the count down with a big grin on her face, "Four, Three, Two,"

Alex made one last stitch effort, of lifting her hands off the couch but Maggie easy slammed them back down.

"One." Maggie beamed as she leaned forward placing a kiss on Alex's nose. "Win for the detective."

Alex giggled at that, "Dork."

"Nerd."

Kara watched as Maggie released Alex and offered a hand to help her up. Kara had never seen a couple so in love as the one in front of her. She was thankful that she had a chance to be a part of this family, and she wanted to so badly. Stepping forward, she opened her mouth to ask the question she's been holding off on but shut her mouth quickly. _Now or never,_ Kara said to herself hoping that it would calm the rapid beat of her heart.

"Hey, guys?" Kara asked, immediately gaining the attention of both Maggie and Alex. "I have to tell you something."

Both woman sobered up, waiting for Kara to continue. The Kryptonian took a deep breath, "I didn't come to this planet alone or I shouldn't have… My mother sent me after my baby cousin Kal-El, she told me that I would need to take care of him in this new world. And I was wondering if he also found by the DEO?"

"Cousin?" Maggie questioned, taking a seat on the couch, as the puzzle start to click together in her head. Kara nodded, slightly worried when she saw Alex silently but quickly walk out of the room in search of her computer.

When she came back, she opened the laptop as she beckoned Kara over, pulling up the web browser she typed _Superman_ and clicked enter. Images of the hero appeared on the page, Alex turned the screen so it was facing Kara, "Do you recognize anything about this man?"

Kara looked at a photo of a man she had never seen in life and was about to tell Alex and Maggie no, when she spotted the symbol on his chest.

"Yeah," Kara whispered, "That symbol is my family's coat of arms."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah," Kara whispered, "That symbol on his chest is my family's coat of arms."

Silence flooded the room. Kara had hoped that her confession would have slowed her racing heart, but it seemed to have had the opposite effect. Her heart had never beat so fast, and it was hard to distinguish if it was just nerves or fear that she messed everything up.

Alex stood up, and swiped her phone off the coffee table before turning towards the balcony. By the time she reached the fresh air, she had J'onn on the other line, discussing what they had just discovered about Kara's past. Kara watched as Alex paced back and forth, fluctuating from a fast to slow rate.

Kara had started to play with her mother's necklace, running the stone along the chain, keeping pace with the Agent on the balcony. Maggie was focused on the picture of Superman that was still pulled up on the computer.

"How had I not seen it before," Maggie mumbled to herself, fitting the final pieces of the puzzle into place. Kara's white Kryptonian clothing. The symbol had been pressed into the fabric, it was so obviously visible that her mind somehow over looked it. Maggie glanced over at the young girl sitting next to her. "Kara, can you grab the shirt that you were wearing when you landed?"

Kara nodded, walking into her room. She quickly went to the chair that was in the corner, pulling the shirt off the back, she brought it back to Maggie.

Maggie gently took the piece of clothing from Kara's hands. Treating it like it would fall apart with one wrong touch, she knew how much it meant to Kara, it being one of the few things she was able to take with her from Krypton.

"I'm just going to show Alex, okay?" Maggie said, "Your word is enough proof for me, but J'onn and Alex like hard evidence, it'll just take a second then I'll bring it back."

Kara was grateful for how respectful Maggie was being with her clothing but she wasn't that worried. She knew Alex and Maggie would not do anything to it without her permission.

"It's fine, Maggie. Alex can take it to the DEO if J'onn requests to see it."

"Okay," Maggie said giving Kara a quick squeeze on her shoulder before making her way to the balcony, Alex paused her pacing when she saw her.

"Hold on, J'onn." Alex said, putting him on mute.

"Here."

Maggie handed the shirt to Alex, the Agent gave her a questioning look, until she looked down and saw Superman's symbol on the shirt that Kara had worn to Earth.

"Damn it," Alex cursed under her breath, handing the shirt back to Maggie. She ran a hand through her hair.

Maggie stepped up placing a hand on Alex's arm, "It's going to be okay," Maggie said, tilting her head slightly. "Everything will work itself out, it always does."

Alex shook her head, before taking herself off mute and bringing her phone to her ear, "J'onn, we just confirmed it. I'll be at the DEO in twenty."

Ending the call, she slipped her phone in her back pocket.

"We need to talk about this first, Alex."

"No, I need to get to the DEO." Alex said, "Stay here with Kara."

She was about to take an unwavering step forward when Maggie stepped into Alex's path, blocking her from exiting the balcony.

"What's going to happen to Kara?"

"I don't know, Maggie!" Alex said raising her voice; she caught herself, but it was too late. She could already see that it had startled Maggie, closing her eyes she tried to rein in the anxiety and anger she was feeling, "If he wants to take her he will, there's nothing we can do stop him."

"She doesn't get a choice?"

"Yeah," Alex scoffed, "And who do you think she's going to choose, the Kryptonian who knows what it's like to be her, or a cop and a DEO agent who capture Aliens for a living?"

"Listen," Maggie said, trying to be the calm one in this situation, even if she felt like the Earth had shifted underneath her. She was just as scared as Alex was when it came to losing Kara, but she had to trust that things would work out. "You don't know what's going to happen in the next few hours, but we will figure it out… _together._ "

Alex looked down into Maggie's eyes and saw all the emotions swirling under the surface. Even though they'd only had Kara with them for a couple of days it was enough for them to fall completely in love with her. They both had dreamed up a future with all three of them growing as a family. And now all of that was being threatened.

It scared them more than anything.

Looking over Maggie's shoulder, Alex saw how Kara leaned on the back of the couch, watching them. She was still running her pendant back and forth on her necklace. The girl was obviously curious as to what they were talking about.

"Kara's waiting for us," Alex said nodding in Kara's direction, "I still have to go into the DEO, but if you could stay here with her that would be helpful. I don't want to bring her into any of this before we have to."

"Do you think he's going to call in Superman?" Maggie asked.

"I do," Alex sighed, glancing between Maggie and Kara, "It's protocol. And he has a right to know, they both do."

Maggie let out an audible breath, "I'll give you thirty minutes, then Kara and I will meet you there. She deserves an explanation, and I want to give her time to think over everything. This is just, a lot of change for her, and that worries me."

"Thank you."

Maggie gave a small smile, before pulling Alex into a kiss, her fingers lingering at Alex's jaw. Alex pulled Maggie's hips toward her, earning a moan from Maggie as she wrapped her arms around the detective's waist. Maggie couldn't help but giggle as she pulled back, when she saw Alex's confusion it only caused her to laugh more.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said between tiny bursts of laughter, "We're just – we have a kid," Maggie gasped between laughs, "On the other side of that _glass_ door, and we're out here making out because it's the only thing that seems to ground us…"

Alex's worry and confusion turned into amusement as she watched her wife laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, cracking a smile, she slipped a finger into Maggie's belt loop pulling her back into the kiss effectively cutting off Maggie's hysteria.

Alex was the one to pull back this time, seeing Maggie's smile falter, she placed another quick kiss on her lips, "I love you… Even when it seems like your losing you mind."

Maggie huffed, "Right back attcha, Danvers, I'm not the only crazy one in this relationship."

"You got her?"

"Yeah," Maggie smirked, "Go, we can handle ourselves."

Alex hummed a laugh, as they repeated the phrases they first used when they decided to take care of Kara. They both walked back into the apartment hand in hand before Alex said her goodbyes and made her way to the DEO to talk to her Director.

* * *

"So," Maggie ventured, as she took a seat on the couch next to Kara, placing a glass of water in front of her, "You've been awfully quiet."

Kara looked to her side, seeing Maggie there was almost a relief, for some reason she had this fear that they would just leave her immediately after they found out that she kept a secret from them. But both Maggie and Alex seemed to understand that Kara had just wanted to make sure that she could trust them, and she did.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Kara whispered.

Maggie furrowed her brow, and replayed what she said to Kara making sure she didn't imply anything that she didn't mean to. Because she knew better than anyone that it was hard to tell the people you are just getting to know the whole truth. She had done that to Alex on a number of occasions.

"You didn't lie, Kara," Maggie said while placing a hand on the girl's thigh. Maggie shifted her position so she could see Kara better, maybe pick up on something that she was missing. "You withheld information until you knew you could trust us; I understand…"

"I'm still sorry," Kara sighed, not quite believing that Maggie was okay with it, "It's just, my mother sent me here to protect Kal-El. And I had to make sure that you were… _good_ , before telling you that I had a cousin. But it seems that doesn't even matter anymore."

Kara looked down at her hands, avoiding Maggie's gaze, "He's all grown up now, he doesn't need me, and I failed my mother's last request."

"Kara," Maggie said, "We don't know why your ship landed twenty-four years after your cousin, but I do know one thing. You did not fail anyone, whatever caused it was not your fault."

"But I still didn't follow through with my mission."

Kara seemed to be steadfast in blaming Superman's early arrival on herself, and even though Maggie wanted to take that guilt away immediately she knew it might take some time. Just like everything else in Kara's life. The poor girl just needed some stability.

"Are you at least excited to meet him?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I guess," Kara said, "I only knew him as a baby, he probably won't even remember me, I just don't want to burden anyone."

"You're not, Kara, you are _absolutely_ not a burden to us or anyone for that matter."

"But he's what… twenty-four, twenty-five, he's not going to want to have to take care of me, and then I'll have no one."

Maggie shook her head, wondering how she missed all of these insecurities that Kara had, "Kara, you'll still have us, Alex and I are not going anywhere. It's your choice if you want to go with your cousin but we're still an option. We meant what we said, Kara Zor-El, you have a home with us."

"Thank you," Kara whimpered out, blinking back tears.

It was fear. Her heart racing at unthinkable speeds was triggered by her fear of being alone. Fear that she would be sent away again. That another family would find a reason to give her up. But they didn't want to give her up, and Kara had never been so relieved. She let out a shuttered breath as all her nerves washed out of her system.

"Come here, kid." Maggie whispered, pulling Kara towards her.

Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling herself closer as she buried her face in Maggie's neck. She was thankful when she felt Maggie start to run her hands across her back. It was soothing.

Maggie knew that they should have already been at the DEO, but she had to make sure that Kara was okay before she dragged her there to meet her cousin. She just needed a little more time.

* * *

" _Absolutely not._ " Maggie said raising her voice, to combat Superman's. "You have a choice of taking her to live _and_ be raised by you, or she stays with us! I'm not going to let you ship her off!"

"That's not what I'm implying." Superman defended, he was trying to stay level-headed but he could feel his anger rising to the surface.

He had just been told a few hours ago that he had a cousin that landed to Earth, at first he didn't believe it. He told Hank Henshaw that he was crazy if he believed that that was true, because Krypton was dead. And so was everyone else on the planet. But then Hank told him that they had proof, so he had come to the DEO to see it for himself.

There were many reasons that he didn't trust government run agencies, but his main reason was that they only looked out for their own kind. When it came between human or alien lives, humans always won. But when he saw that small white shirt, he knew they were telling the truth. And he couldn't deny it any longer.

"I have a job to do…" Superman said, "And that's protecting Metropolis, I can't do that while watching over a child."

"So you're abandoning her." Alex deadpanned. "How very noble of you."

"Look, you gave me a choice," Superman combated, stepping dangerously close to Alex. "You told me I could choose and I've decided to protect my city."

Maggie eyes widened when she saw Alex shift into a more defensive stance. Her wife had a habit of defending the hearts of the people she loved, and Maggie loved her for it. But if she picked a fight with the Man of Steel she wouldn't be walking away unscathed.

The detective made a quick decision, wedging herself between Superman and Alex, facing her wife she pushed her back creating some distance between the two.

"Go talk to Kara," Maggie said loud enough for only Alex to here.

"No, Maggie, I'm not going to let this – "

"Alex." Maggie warned, " _Please_ , I've got this."

Alex grunted in protest, but raised her hands in surrender heeding to Maggie's request. She didn't take her eyes off of the Kryptonian until she reached the door. Turning around she left in search of Kara.

J'onn pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on; he had decided early on that it was best if he let them battle it out. But they had finally reached a conclusion. Superman had made his choice.

"You've made your decision," J'onn said, looking to Superman for confirmation, when he got a nod he continued, "Okay."

"And if I wish to see her?" Superman questioned.

"Then you'll have to discuss that with Maggie and Alex."

The hero looked down, Maggie observed as he seemed to be waging an inner war with himself.

"Can I at least explain my decision to her… She deserves to hear it from me."

Maggie tilted her head, calculating every word he was saying, looking for any signs that he was going to hurt Kara. She found none, just a man who was faced with an impossible decision.

"I'll go see if she wants to talk to you." Maggie said, holding up a hand when she saw that he was about to follow her. "Stay here."

Clark Kent watched as Maggie walked out of the conference, letting out a long breath he turned towards J'onn, "Are they good people?"

"The best." J'onn replied without hesitation. "They really do care about her, she'll be safe with them."

"Good," Superman murmured, "You understand, right? I can't take in a kid right now."

"They're protective. I truly believe they would have been defensive with any decision you made."

Clark let out a chuckle at that, "My kind of people."

J'onn huffed in agreement, "You have five minutes with her."

Clark furrowed his brow in confusion until he heard the quiet squeal of the door, turning around he saw Kara walk through the door.

* * *

Maggie kept a close eye on Kara as she and Superman talked in the conference room. J'onn, Alex and her, were all leaning on the railing watching from a far as the cousins seemed to be discussing something in grand detail. They were all prepared to step in if they needed to.

"Is it wrong that I really want to know what they're talking about?" Alex asked.

"Not at all," Maggie responded. "I feel the same."

"You two need help. She's fine…" J'onn said.

Maggie let out a chuckle, secretly loving how protective they were being over Kara. It added a certain comical layer to the banter between the trio.

Alex snorted, "Your body language says the otherwise, J'onn, it looks like you could pounce any second."

"I am not ready to… _pounce_." J'onn said while rolling his shoulders back.

"Uh huh." Alex said while rolling her eyes. _He is so ready to pounce_.

"Abort!" Maggie whisper-shouted when she saw Kara and Superman break from a hug, causing all three to separate.

Maggie pulled out her phone, pretending to answer a call, while Alex unholstered her gun, ejecting the magazine. J'onn was picking at some white fuzz on his shirt.

Kara stepped out of the embrace, and looked out of the conference room seeing J'onn, Maggie and Alex. She furrowed her brow wondering what was going on with them.

"They were spying on us, weren't they?" Kara said throwing a thumb in the trio's directions.

"Yeah," Clark said with a smile, "They were."

Kara smiled glad that she had crashed right into this tiny family, they were definitely one of a kind.

"Take care of yourself, Kara" The hero said, pulling Kara in for one more hug.

"I will."

"And here."

Clark Kent/Superman handed Kara a small piece of paper with his number on it. Kara unfolded the tiny sheet but looked up in confusion at the random symbols that were scribbled on it.

"Show it to Maggie and Alex, they'll explain." Clark said with a knowing smile. He started to walk off when Kara's voice caused him to falter.

"Khao-shuh, Kal-El."

Kal-El felt chills spread through his body as he heard his native language. Shaking it off he walked over to the launch pad, before turning back to Kara.

"Khao-shuh." He responded, before shooting himself up into the air, heading for Metropolis.

* * *

"Kal-El says my powers should be kicking in soon!" Kara said excitedly as she bounced into the apartment, Maggie and Alex right behind her.

"Did he now?" Alex said running a hand over Kara's hair while throwing a look over at Maggie who was locking the door behind them.

Maggie muffled a laugh with her hand when she saw Alex's wide eyes at the thought of Kara having powers.

Of course the Agent had thought about it, their yellow sun should have given Kara powers instantly. Alex's best guess was that Kara's mind mentally and emotionally immobilized her powers.

"Yup!" Kara beamed, "Oh! I almost forgot."

Kara reached into her pocket pulling out the tiny piece of paper that her cousin gave her.

"He said you would know what to do with it."

Handing the piece over to Maggie, she opened it and smiled. Superman's phone number. Maggie quickly plugged the number into her phone before sending the contact to Alex.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's a phone number, it's an easy way to communicate in this world, I'll explain it more when we get you a phone." Maggie said, handing the paper back to Kara.

"We need to start a check-list." Alex mumbled as she walked over to the fridge pulling out two bottles of beer and a water.

Maggie plopped herself down on the couch, reaching greedily for the beer Alex was carrying. Alex held Maggie's beer hostage until she gave her a quick kiss. Alex sat down beside her, handing her the beer; Kara followed suit.

Alex shifted a couple of times, before sinking into the couch, and propping her feet up on the coffee table. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV. Alex flipped through several channels before landing on Animal Planet when she heard Kara squeal at the adorable animals flashing across the screen.

The little family settled down for the evening, happy that they were all together. They had a future now, they didn't have to fear it being ripped away from them. They had the most precious thing on any planet: time. Time to learn and share; experience life for everything it's worth. And they would do it together.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in Italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for keeping up with this story, I hope your are enjoying it! So with this chapter you are officially caught up, I normally post every 9-10 days because the chapters have become longer over time. Please stick with me! I have a lot planned! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Iza

Kara stared up at her bedroom ceiling, praying to Roa that she would be able to go to sleep soon. It didn't help that she was nervous for her first day of school tomorrow. Alex and Maggie had been preparing her over the last six months, teaching her all the weird quirks that was the school system, but she would never feel fully prepared. She accepted that but she would be lying if she said it made her feel any better.

J'onn had been quizzing her relentlessly on her back story; it was so drilled into her head she knew she would never forget it. When she told J'onn exactly that he just huffed his approval telling her that she was ready. That was a month ago, but she could still replay every word. She closed her eyes letting the memory wash over her.

_"Name." J'onn said._

_"Kara Sawyer Danvers." Kara answered on reflex._

_"Good. Parents?"_

_"Adoptive parents are Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, birth parents died in a house fire, I was at a friend's house."_

_"How did you come to live with Maggie and Alex?"_

_"They fostered me for six months then officially adopted me a year ago right after they got married."_

_"Birth parents?"_

_"They traveled a lot so I was home schooled. They studied astronomy, which is why I am so good at science and math."_

_"Good, again."_

_"J'onn, this stuff is drilled into my head, I've answered every question without hesitation, please, I'm ready."_

_J'onn stared down at her for a moment before giving in with a small smile, and a nod._

_"That's my girl." J'onn whispered. "Go find Alex, tell her your starting school in the fall."_

_Kara ducked her head with a smile before running off to find the Agent._

As the memory faded out, Kara sighed, her smile fading slightly. She knew the difference between her fake history and the real one, but that's not what she was scared of. It felt like she was placing herself in this non-existent fantasy world, except it was real. She had Maggie and Alex and J'onn, and they were excellent, caring people who loved her. But she still had that nagging thought in the back over her head that she couldn't replace her birth parents. That she had lost them and it was tragic and sad and she shouldn't be this happy when they just died. She kept reminding herself that she lost them and that she would never see them again. Her heart involuntarily clenching at the thought.

Alex and Maggie reminded her constantly that she was allowed to be happy. That her parents would want that. That they were in no way trying to replace them. But Kara knew that she was becoming more reliant on the couple. That when something went wrong or she wanted to tell someone something really exciting she wouldn't think of her mother or father, she would think of Maggie or Alex.

Throwing the covers off herself, she sat up and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She wasn't even tired, how was she supposed to go to sleep? She turned to her nightstand, and she saw 2:00 am blinking in bright red, she had to be up in four hours.

Grabbing her glasses, she slid herself off the bed and walked over to Alex and Maggie's room, cracking the door, she looked in on the women that took her in. Maggie was turned on her side, one arm thrown over the other. Alex was pressed into Maggie back, holding the woman tightly as her head rested in her wife's hair.

Kara sighed, knowing that it would be better to let them sleep, she was about to back out and close the door when she saw Alex shift causing her to pause her movements.

"Kara?" Alex asked sleepily, seeing the girl's silhouette.

"Sorry," Kara whispered, "I'll just go back to bed."

"No, Kara –"

"Alex?" Maggie questioned, lifting her head when she heard their voices.

"Go back to sleep." Alex murmured, giving Maggie a kiss, before pulling herself out of bed.

"Alex, don't – I'm fine." Kara protested, but it was already too late. Alex was out of bed, and pushing her out of the room with a light hand on her shoulder. Alex closed the door quietly behind them, before directing Kara to the kitchen.

She was quiet as she flicked on the dim light above the island, and started getting the materials she would need to make them some tea. Flipping on the kettle, it didn't take long until the girls had steaming mugs of tea in front of them.

"You okay?" Alex asked quietly, as she took a sip of her tea, hissing as the hot liquid burned down her throat. Kara was about to pick up her own mug when Alex put a hand on her wrist lowering it back down to the counter. Getting up she made her way to the freezer, grabbing a handful of ice cubes. "Let it cool down a bit more." Alex said, placing a few cubes in Kara's drink.

Kara chuckled, knowing that the drink wouldn't actually burn her, but noted Alex's request.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex asked, "I used to always fight sleep on the night before the first day of school. I was just so anxious to meet my teachers and see what classes were going to be like."

"Yeah," Kara said, not sure how far she wanted to get into this.

"You're going to do great, Kara. You don't need to worry, you're ready for this." Alex encouraged, trying to find the source of Kara's fear.

"I know I am, it's just… I feel…" Kara stopped, dropping her head into her hands before raking them through her hair in frustration.

"You can talk to me."

"I feel like I'm replacing them." Kara blurted.

"Your parents?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but not just them, it's like I'm in this wonderful world, with these wonderful people, and I'm so _happy_." Kara sighed with a side glance at Alex. "It's just, I'm creating this new life without them and I'm moving on and I shouldn't be!"

"Kara, look at me." Alex said, pulling Kara's attention towards her, "When my father died, I felt the same way. I didn't know how to move on until I _did_. And I found Maggie, and J'onn and everything in my life started to click back into place. I know it's hard, to imagine your life without them, but Kara you don't have to fight it. It's natural, and they'll always be with you in your heart, in your memories. They are with you, okay?"

Kara bowed her head and nodded fighting a losing battle as tears streamed down her face. She felt more than saw Alex lean over and wipe one of her tears away with the pad of her thumb. "You're allowed to be happy, sweet girl. You just have to let yourself."

A suppressed sob escaped Kara's mouth as she leaned into Alex's embrace. Alex had stood up allowing Kara to snake her arms around Alex's middle. The agent closed her eyes as another sob escaped Kara and tightened her grip, whispering tiny assurances into the child's ear.

After a while, Alex felt Kara falling asleep in her arms, her cries now merely little sniffs that sounded every now and then.

"Let's go to sleep, huh?" Alex asked quietly. Kara response was her arms tightening around Alex. "You can stay with us tonight… Come on, let's get a couple extra hours."

Kara sleepily followed Alex back into the master bedroom. Alex quickly got into bed, sliding Maggie over as Kara slide in on the other side. Maggie chuckled as she felt them getting themselves comfortable.

"I was wondering when you two would come in here." Maggie sighed, not opening her eyes.

"Sorry, it took so long." Alex responded, curling herself into Maggie's side.

"So… tired…" Kara mumbled.

"Did you give her your "special" tea?" Maggie asked, placing a kiss into Kara's hair as the girl turned to face Maggie.

"Hey," Alex joked, "It works!"

"One day I'll figure out what's really in that." Maggie said, shaking her head.

Alex laughed, "Nothing that will harm either of you."

"Mm," Maggie hummed, feeling herself fading back to sleep.

Alex and Kara were already out by the time Maggie let her dream suck her in.

* * *

_Alex walked over to the bar, holding up a finger for a drink. Another shot was placed in front of her but instead of throwing it back like the last two she stared at it, thinking._

_She was beyond exhausted, J'onn had thrown her on all these invasion missions and each of them were trying: mentally and physically. But the real reason she was drinking tonight was because she couldn't get that man's voice out of her head. That damn voice._

_He was taunting her, she knew that, but what put her on edge the most was that he seemed to know everything about her. He knew about Maggie. And that – that was the reason she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger when he raised his gun at her. It was a clean shot, he would have fired at either her or one of her agents, but she acted out of hate and fear. And that scared Alex more than anything._ _Knowing that she took someone's life with so much anger._

_Swirling the tiny glass between her fingers, Alex slowly lifted it to her mouth, she hesitated but ultimately tipped it up letting the burning sensation bring her back to reality._

_Alex placed the glass back on the table, raising her hand again for another. She should go home, maybe go to Maggie's and let her worries wash away, but she could still feel that anger lingering inside her. And she wasn't ready to confront her feelings on the matter._

_His words kept replaying over and over in her head, like a record that never ended. When her fourth shot was placed in front of her, she didn't think before throwing it back._

_Darla watched as Alex Danvers threw back her fourth shot of the night. Normally, if a customer wanted to drink away their sorrows she would let them, but not Alex. Reaching for her phone she typed out a quick message to Maggie Sawyer letting her know that her girlfriend was here drinking away her pain._

_Not fifteen minutes later, she saw the detective scanning the bar. Darla quickly waved her over._

_"How many?" Maggie asked, worry lacing her voice._

_"She just downed her fifth."_

_Maggie sighed, rubbing her forehead._

_"Do you know what's wrong?" Darla asked, glancing at Alex._

_"No, but I'm about to find out."_

_Turning around, she easily made her way to Alex, taking the seat beside her._

_"Mind if I join you?" Maggie asked keeping her voice low._

_Alex shook her head, not looking up from the empty shot glass that she was playing with._

_"Want to tell me what's going on?"_

_"Not really." Alex drawled, trying to delay the inevitable._

_"I know you've been on some tough cases lately," Maggie tested, "Does it have something to do with them?"_

_Alex exhaled, "He knew about you…"_

_"Who?" Maggie asked, trying to piece something together._

_"Thomas Pate." Alex relented, "He was our last capture, and he threatened you, us, so when he raised his gun with the intent to kill, I put a bullet in his head."_

_"Oh Alex." Maggie breathed, reaching to place a hand on Alex's back, feeling the woman relax under her touch. "Let me take you home."_

_Alex sighed as she stood up on wavering legs. Maggie quickly took out a few bills placing them on the bar, she gave a nod to Darla, as she wrapped an arm around Alex steadying her._

_When they got back to their apartment, Maggie sat Alex down before grabbing a glass of water, "Drink," she whispered, placing the cup in Alex's hand, "all of it."_

_Alex gave her a wary look before following her instructions._

_"Look, I'm going to go, please take care of yourself tonight." Maggie said, fiddling with her keys. The words coming out of her mouth tasted bitter. It was the last thing Maggie wanted to do, leave Alex alone, but she also knew that her girlfriend needed space._

_When she didn't get a response of any kind, Maggie nodded her head. "See ya, Danvers."_

_Maggie was already at the door when she heard Alex speak, "Stay, Maggie. Just for tonight. Please."_

_Her breath caught in the back of her throat. Tears threatened to form. Alex had a way of taking her breath away, either by words, or touch, even a single look could send her crumbling. They had only been dating a couple of months and she was already in… so deep._

_Maggie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Just breathe, Sawyer, Maggie thought to herself, just breathe._

_"Takeout?" Maggie asked, turning back to face Alex._

_Alex gave her a small smile, "That sounds good."_

_Maggie nodded, matching Alex's beautiful smile. Too deep._

* * *

Kara eyes widened as she got out of the car and saw the massive buildings that consisted of her new school. Alex and Maggie stood behind her, taking in the campus that they've only seen a few times but instantly fell in love with. Alex took the lead, walking them through the herds of kids to the main administration building. She easily made her way to the front while Kara and Maggie stood a little further back.

Kara played with her glasses, thankful that they helped block out some of the activity and voices that bounced off the high ceilings. Maggie looked down, watching as Kara started to reach for her mother's necklace. She quickly intercepted the girls hand giving it a light squeeze, "You got this, little Danvers." Maggie whispered, earning a smile and a nervous laugh from Kara.

"Alright," Alex said, as she walked up to them, "You're all signed in. They said someone was assigned to help you learn the campus, figure out where your classes are and so on."

"That's good," Kara said, letting out a long breath, trying to let out some of her nerves. "You won't leave me right?"

"We'll wait until they get here." Alex smiled, trying to hide her own anxiety.

"Thanks."

"Okay, you two," Maggie said, stepping in front of them, trying to break the duo out of this vicious nervous cycle. "We're ready for this, you," Maggie said pointing to Kara, "are going to kill it, and Alex, babe, I know all of this is new but you know better than anyone how prepared she is. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Oh really," Alex said, raising an eye brow, "Then tell me why you're playing with your wedding band."

"I – " Maggie stopped, talking when she saw a tall girl step towards them.

"Hi," She said with a bright smile, "I'm Lena Luthor, and you must be Kara." Lena finished sticking her hand out towards the Kryptonian.

"That would be me." Kara said, with an uneasy smile, shaking Lena's hand.

"So we have a lot of classes together," Lena said, while comparing their schedules, "So we'll be able to go to those together. The ones we don't, I'll walk you to." Lena turned towards, Maggie and Alex before continuing speaking, "You must be her parents, if you have any question you can ask Mrs. White at the front desk, she knows _everything_?"

Maggie shook her head, "I think we're good."

Alex nodded in agreement, stepping up to Kara she gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "Text us during your lunch break. Love you, kid."

"Love you, too." Kara smiled. "See you guys later."

As Kara and Lena walked off, Maggie and Alex could hear them talking about schedules and classes. Kara seemed happy, and that was what matter most to them.

"She'll be okay." Maggie said, bumping her shoulder into Alex earning a small laugh from the agent.

"Yeah, she will." Alex said, "We should get to work, can you drop me off?"

Maggie nodded, her head taking her wife's hand walking them out of Kara's school.

* * *

"So," Lena drawled, trying to figure out how to keep their easy banter from dying, "Your moms seem really nice…"

"Oh, they're the best." Kara said excitedly, shifting her book sack to her other shoulder. "I'm just happy they decided to keep me around, I have no idea where I would be without them."

"When did they take you in?" Lena asked, trying to find out as much as she possibly could about the blonde.

"Over a year ago," Kara said, trying to stay cautious not wanting to tell Lena too much all at once. "Um, my birth parents, they, uh, died in a house fire, so Maggie and Alex are all I have left now. I do have a cousin, but he lives in Metropolis."

"Damn," Lena said under her breath, "I'm sorry, Kara. Did Maggie and Alex adopt you?" Lena closed her eyes at the words that had spilled out of her mouth, that is not something you ask someone after hearing their parents passed away. She just couldn't keep herself from asking all these questions, and wanting to know more about Kara, "I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that!"

"No, it's okay," Kara muttered, gliding a piece of hair back behind her ear, keeping her pace steady with Lena's, "They did adopt me. Like I said, their amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you found them." Lena smiled, stopping in front of a pair of double doors, "Okay, so this is the cafeteria. Prepare yourself." Lena said widening her eyes in faux terror, before breaking into a smile.

As they moved through the double doors, Kara hesitantly followed Lena. Keeping her head down, she tried to best to zone out all the extensive noise of students voices fighting for attention. Alex had made her the lead-lined glasses but they only worked to a certain extent, they helped tremendously but she knew it would take her a minute to get used to the change in volume.

Lena watched as Kara ducked her head, as they walked through the doors of the cafeteria. She knew that Kara had been homeschooled from the information Mrs. White had given her but the rest of Kara's story she was finding out piece by piece from the girl herself. Lena would be lying if she said she didn't want to become friends with the new student, she was interesting and obviously smart based on the classes she was taking. All she could do was hope that her first impression stood out to Kara more than the rumors she would hear floating around.

By the time, they got to the front of the line, both girls fell into that awkward silence that they were desperately trying to avoid. Lena grabbed her tray first, and Kara followed suit.

Lena lead them over to a table in the corner, Kara was thankful because it was at least a little far away from the hordes of people. When they got to the table, Kara noticed a couple of guys sitting there already, but they seemed to know Lena and she seemed to know them as she sat down without uncertainty.

"Oh!" Lena said, causing Kara to quickly shift her focus to the green eyed girl, "Kara this is Winn and James, guys, this is Kara Danvers, she's going to be joining us for this school year."

The taller one, reached over the table sticking out his hand for Kara to shake, "Hi, I'm James Olsen, it's nice to meet you."

Kara was momentarily stunned until she saw is bright smile start to fade from his face, realizing that she waited a little too long, "H – Hi, sorry! I kind of just zoned out there for a minute. Kara Danvers."

"I know," he replied with a light chuckle. "Plan on taking a seat?"

"Of course!" Kara scoffed, quickly plopping herself into a chair.

"Yes, and now that you've met him, I'm Winn." The shorter companion said with a short wave.

Kara smiled at the kid's awkwardness, "Nice to meet you, Winn."

"I like her." Winn claimed, with a cute grin on his face.

Kara ducked her head at the attention, and adjusted her glasses, avoiding the three pairs of eyes that landed on her.

"So, Kara," James spoke, "What brings you to National City?"

"You – you mean, how I got here? Or just – " Kara started to ramble, trying to figure out how to answer without giving away that she wasn't from this planet.

"James." Lena warned, "Ignore him, Kara, sometimes he doesn't know when to _shut up_."

"Oh, and you do Luthor." James playfully defended.

Kara got wrapped up in the playful banter of the trio, she had to say that she was quickly liking all three of them. Lena had seemed to enjoy her company. James had that charming smile, and was quick on his feet when it came to defending himself. And Winn was Winn with his little inputs, she was defiantly looking forward to hanging out with them more.

* * *

Alex unlocked the door to their apartment and smiled when she saw the scene play out in front of her. Kara was sitting at the island, working on a homework assignment that was due the next day. Maggie was near the stove, chopping some vegetables before throwing them in a bowl. Some quiet music was playing in the background.

It was perfect.

Alex quickly put all her stuff down, hanging up her jacket and placing her motorcycle helmet in its little cubby. She first walked over to the Kara, kissing her head from behind, the girl just tilted her head back and smiled.

"Good day at school?" Alex asked, leaning over the girl to see the assignment she was working on.

"Yup, I'll tell you about it at dinner."

"Come on, not even one hint?" Alex begged.

"Nope." Kara laughed, before switching her attention back to the assignment she was working on.

"Don't feel bad," Maggie soothed when she saw her wife's disappointment, "I couldn't get her to budge either."

"Well, at least she's being fair." Alex smiled, giving Maggie a quick kiss on the lips. "Whatcha making?"

"Tacos."

Alex gasped, before showing Maggie a beaming smile, "My favorite, want me help with something."

"Hell no!" Maggie responded, "Get out of here, before you ruin it!"

"That's just mean, Sawyer." Alex laughed, before walking to their bedroom to change and take a shower.

As the family sat down for dinner, they all enjoyed the stories from their days, just basking in each other's company. They had just finished cleaning everything up when Maggie's phone rang, sighing she took it out of her back pocket, but her brow furrowed when she saw the caller ID.

She gave a quick glance at Alex, making sure she didn't see anything before walking into their bedroom and closing the door.

"J'onn?" Maggie asked, as she answered the phone.

_What was he doing calling her?_

"Hey Maggie," J'onn said, "I need to tell you something… and you can't tell Alex."

"You know I don't keep secrets from her."

"Well, you'll want to keep this one if you plan on keeping her and Kara safe."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked through gritted teeth as she started to pace the room.

She heard him sigh, "Ali Walker… I think she was involved in the shooting."

Shooting? And then it dawned on her. The shooting that could have taken her and Kara's life if they hadn't been so lucky. It felt like ages ago, and they all had bigger things to worry about rather than the person who shot that bullet the day Kara crashed to Earth. But J'onn Jones never forgets anything. He must have been working on this theory for months.

"Walker? Our Walker? No way J'onn, she was right next to me, how would I have missed that?"

"I know, okay." J'onn said, trying to sympathize with the detective, "Just come by the DEO and we'll talk. And remember, don't tell Alex, she won't like her second being questioned."

"Fine." Maggie grunted, not liking this at all.

She hung up the phone, and sat down rather heavily on the bed. She hated lying, especially to Alex, but if it would keep her girls safe –

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door, when the door cracked she saw a soft smile on her wife's lips.

"Have to go into work?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," the detective responded, plastering on a fake smile, "It shouldn't take me long."

"Okay. I think Kara and I are just going to watch a couple episode of Gilmore Girls before going to bed. We didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night."

"Mm," Maggie hummed, meeting Alex's lips, "I wish I could join you."

"Don't worry about it," Alex said, seeing Maggie's guilt, "You'll be in for the next one."

"Yeah." Maggie breathed, as Alex walked out of the room.

Her smile had dropped as soon as Alex could no longer see her anymore. This was going to tear her apart. How the hell did J'onn expect her to lie to the love of her life? They didn't keep any secrets and that's why their relationship strived the way it did. But she also knew that Alex would defend Ali Walker without a doubt. She trusted her with her life. So Maggie owed it to her to see all the evidence, remain objective, then show Alex the facts whatever they were. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dollywood is the name of the alien bar (I don't think the show ever named it).

When Maggie got to the DEO she quickly parked her bike in the underground garage before hopping onto the elevator to the main floor. She wasn't new to the facility as she had been there many times to meet up with Alex throughout the years. But she was eager to find Hank Henshaw so she could get back to her girls. Despite wanting to spend the evening with them she knew that she had to go through the information J'onn had found. If it was Ali Walker who fired that shot it made everyone that trusted her vulnerable. And that included a whole list of people that she loved.

Maggie tried to think back to the last time her, Alex, and Walker had hung out but she couldn't remember. And if she couldn't remember then it had to have been months ago; before the crash. Alex and Maggie had been busy ever since with work and getting Kara settled into her new world.

And that led to Maggie's next question. What was her motive for shooting at an unknown alien? Why would she risk it, especially since both her and Alex were so close by? None of it made in sense to the detective.

But J'onn would not have threatened an agent at the DEO with treason without good reason. She owed it to herself and everyone that Ali Walker might have deceived to hear him out.

Deciding to take a gamble, Maggie walked up to the main conference room and wasn't surprised when she saw J'onn sitting at the end of the table working on paper work. Knocking on the door frame, J'onn looked up from his work and seemed to be relieved that Maggie had actually came.

"Thank you for coming," J'onn said, as he stood up his chair, "I know this is a lot but I need someone I trust to go through the information, see if I missed anything."

"Why not have any other agent do it? Why not Alex?"

"You know why." Was J'onn's response as he made his way to a locked filing cabinet. Typing in the code, he opened the drawer, taking out several files before sliding it back closed. Maggie could distinctly hear the lock clicking back into place.

J'onn walked over to Maggie, placing a stack of five nicely filled folders on the table in front of her.

Maggie sighed as she sat down in the chair, "I told Alex it wouldn't take me long. I'll probably have to come back to finish all of these."

"Just get through as much as you can. The top folder is general information that led me to believe that Ali Walker is our assailant, the other four are more background information." J'onn said, taking his own seat, "From the looks of it I don't think Ali Walker is her real name."

"You think her history was fabricated?" Maggie asked as the gears started to turn in her head. She always loved the tough cases, she found them beautiful and complicated - it was thrilling to solve one. It was one of the many reasons why she made such a good detective. Too bad this one had to be about a person she's known for the last five years.

"Precisely."

"Why wouldn't the DEO pick that up when they recruited her?"

"Just read the files, Detective."

Opening the first file, Maggie took a deep breath before diving in. The first few pages were basic background information: parents, places she's lived, businesses and schools she's been involved in. Maggie had to admit it made for an interesting read. Maybe too interesting. Her parents were both successful; father worked at a law firm and the mother was involved in many volunteer organizations. The rest of her family seemed to have been in some branch of the military, serving their country.

Maggie kept making her way through the files at a steady pace as she got lost in them, she made sure to mark all the things she saw thought were suspicious or didn't add up. The detective had to admit that it was exquisitely fabricated, that is until she opened the next file.

Maggie felt her heart rate speed up as she read the name on the file several times to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong. There was no way that Alex's father was involved in a case like this, but there was his name in bold, black letters: **Jeremiah Danvers.**

"J'onn," Maggie choked out before clearing her throat, "What is Alex's father doing in here?"

"You have two options on how you want to do this, either you finish reading the file or I can tell you, but you are not going to tell Agent Alexandra Danvers any of it until I give the okay."

"No," Maggie whispered, as she got up from her seat, "This isn't right. J'onn, Alex worshiped that man! I have to tell her."

"You can't."

"Why!" Maggie screamed, her fear of losing Alex taking over.

"Because he worked in the very facility that your standing in."

"Alex told me he was a scientist…"

"With an advanced degree in bio-engineering," J'onn nodded, "Just like his daughter. The DEO recruited him when they found out just how big a role he played in helping Superman."

"And you never told Alex this," Maggie scoffed, "I'm assuming."

"I couldn't."

"Right, with your classified bullshit." Maggie said, her fear quickly turning into anger.

"You have to understand why I couldn't tell her."

"All I know is that she thinks of you like a father. She trusts you, and by keeping this from her for so many years you are going to send her into a world of pain." Maggie said, with venom in her voice, "So my answer is no, I don't understand."

Maggie started closing all the files, putting them back in the correct order. She didn't bother looking at J'onn. She was furious with him for keeping all this information from her wife. Alex deserved to know everything she could about her father.

And the worst part for Maggie was that now she was in on the secret, too. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Alex everything or protect her from the pain that this information would cause.

"If you read that file, you'll see that Jeremiah was on a case that covered up many alien attacks, including one for the parents of Erica Park." J'onn said walking over to the stack of files and pulling out a photo of the girl. "Recognize her?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, as she took the photo that was thrust into her face. Looking over the features of the girl, she had no doubt that she was looking at a younger Ali Walker.

"Her name is Erica Park. Her parents were killed by a rogue alien that escaped the DEO prison facility. Jeremiah was the agent that came up with a cover story."

"Shit." Maggie said, as she looked back up to J'onn, "You think she wants to avenge her parent's death by hurting Alex."

"Exactly."

"Well, she definitely has some finesse, Ali Walk- Erica Park has been friends with Alex for years. Why would she wait until now?"

"My guess?" J'onn said waiting for a nod from Maggie, "Is she wanted Alex to feel the pain she was in. And we both know Alex is stone-cold when it comes to mission, except for this one. What better way to get revenge on the person and race that ruined your life?"

"Except Kara is bullet proof."

"But she didn't know that."

"God, this is such a mess." Maggie groaned, as she pulled on her jacket that was previously hanging on the back of her chair. "Where is she now?"

"Who?"

"Ali Walker – Erica Park, whatever you want to call her, where is she?"

"She went underground; I haven't been able to track her for months."

Maggie was about to make a snarky comeback when her phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. Pulling it out she couldn't help but smile at a sweet text Alex sent, followed by an equally adorable picture of a sleepy Kara and her snuggled on the couch.

"I'll ask Alex," Maggie said as she locked her phone, seeing J'onn's protest from a mile away, she raised a hand, "discreetly. But I'm going home."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"Don't thank me, yet. We're going to have a very pissed off Agent by the time this is over." Maggie mumbled while walking out of the conference room.

* * *

Opening the door to their apartment, Maggie immediately looked toward the couch to see Kara passed out on Alex's lap and her wife not far behind her. Locking the door, she sat down on the couch giving Alex's shoulder a gentle squeeze to pull her back to reality.

"Hey," she muttered, "You're back early…"

"Well, with that adorable picture you sent me I couldn't resist coming home quickly."

Alex sleepily laughed, "That was my plan the entire time."

"Mhmm," Maggie hummed as she wrapped an arm around Alex, letting her wife get comfortable before placing a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

"Tough case?" Alex asked, her eyes still closed.

"No, just a miscommunication. Took a lot of paperwork though."

"Gross"

"I'm with you there," Maggie whispered, internally cringing at her half-lie. "Want to go to bed?"

"Not yet," Alex said, "I'm really comfortable."

"So basically we're sleeping on the couch."

"Basically yes."

"Okay." Maggie laughed.

Silence lingered through the apartment as Alex felt herself drawn back to sleep by the steady heartbeat of her wife and Kara's quiet breathing. She felt so safe and at home here. She never thought she would find that after her father had died. Of course, she had her mother but they never saw eye to eye. Her father had always been the middle man, running interference between the two women trying to make sure that didn't destroy each other or the house. After her father's death, she never thought she would live up to her mother's expectations for her.

Maggie had helped a lot. Her appreciation of her mother's acceptance helped build a bridge between them, but it was still rough. Alex came to expect the condescending tone from her mother. Eliza did not know about Kara, yet, because she was currently out of the country on a "once in a life time trip" that allowed her to experiment and see the world. She was due back in the states in a month, and it would be then that Alex would tell her all about Kara and hopefully they could schedule a time for them all to meet up face to face.

"Hey." Maggie whispered, once again bringing Alex back from the brink of sleep.

Alex hummed in response hoping that whatever Maggie had to say would be simple. She was just so tired after staying up late with Kara the night before.

"Have you seen Ali at all? I was just thinking that it's been a while since we've all hung out."

Blinking her eyes open, she furrowed her brow trying to think back to the last time she saw her friend at work or in their personal life.

"I-I don't know." Alex said, surprising herself, "I guess we've just been so busy with Kara and work that we haven't crossed paths. Why do you ask?"

"Was just thinking about the last time we went out with her… Remember how drunk she got?"

"Ohhhh yeah," Alex chuckled, "That was bad, she kept wanting us to go dance with her."

"And we were at the Dollywood, they don't even have a dance floor."

"God," Alex breathed, tilting her head to look at Maggie, "Do you miss it at all? The bars and drinking and friends… the pool table?"

"Sometimes," Maggie replied, running a hand along Alex's jaw, "But then I think of our beautiful daughter and it goes away. We have quite the life, Alex Danvers."

"That we do," Alex said, meeting Maggie's lips. "I love you, _so much._ "

"I love you, my crazy, stubborn, bad-ass wife." Maggie smiled, when Alex laughed at the amount of adjectives.

"Right back atcha." Alex whispered, "Now sleep."

Maggie tightened her arm around Alex, resting her head on the top of the Agents, while running her fingers through Kara's hair. The girl could sleep like the dead, which was probably a good thing. Hopefully, she'll feel well rested for her second day of school the next day.

* * *

Kara walked in the direction of her school's cafeteria, she was hoping to see Winn, and James at the same table they sat at yesterday so she wouldn't have to sit alone. Lena had missed their first five classes of the day she assumed that she was at home sick. Kara made a mental note to send her a text when she got home.

She followed the same path that Lena had shown her the day before, and waited patiently for her food. Winding through the tables, she was extremely grateful when she saw her friends sitting at their table in the corner.

"Hey," Kara breathed as she sat down the table. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Every day of the week," James quipped, with a bright smile. "Lena in the bathroom?"

"Nope," Kara said, sticking her fork into what she assumed was macaroni and cheese, "She didn't show up to any of our morning classes."

"Well look at that, Luthor finally took a sick day." James said over a mouthful of food.

Kara laughed, "I didn't take her for one to skip class."

Winn snorted, "She's not, I've known her for two years now and I think she's only missed like a week worth of school."

"Wow," Kara whispered, "My moms were pretty serious about me getting started, but I was home schooled before this year, so this is all new."

"Moms?" Winn asked, trying not to be too invasive but definitely interested.

"Yeah," Kara said, hiding her disappointment, "Please tell me you guys don't have a problem with that…"

"Oh God!" Winn exclaimed, "No! No, of course not. That's not what I was tryin – you know what. I'm sorry. No, I have absolutely no problem with that – "

"Winn," James butted in, raising his eyebrows. "Chill man."

"Okay," Kara happily sighed, pleased that her friends wouldn't have a problem with her family. That would have ruined their almost friendship pretty quickly.

Alex and Maggie had warned her that some people did not believe that same sex relationships were "right." Kara didn't really understand it, on Krypton it was all about chemistry and how much you love the other person's soul. Not their gender.

When they were telling her all of this she picked up on how heavily it weighed on Maggie, by the end of the conversation the detective had only said a few words. Afterwards, she had decided to go for a run, Kara tried to ask Alex, but the agent easily dodged the question, only worrying Kara more. But the Kryptonian was hoping at some point Maggie would feel comfortable enough to open up to her. And she knew that it wasn't her place, but she always wanted to help people, especially the ones she cared about.

It was one instinct that she was never able to fight.

Before Kara knew it, lunch and her last two classes were over and she was walking outside to find either Maggie or Alex waiting for her. When she saw Alex she made her way over to the black tinted SUV. Alex had "rented" it from the DEO so that Maggie wouldn't have to worry about Alex taking Kara home on her motorcycle. The agent was leaning against the hood of the car, ankles and arms crossed. Kara could tell that she was lost in a whole other world.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

It took a moment, but Alex's eyes focused on her before a smile appeared on her face, "Hey, kid. Hop in."

As they drove through the city, Kara welcomed the silence. Obviously, Alex was thinking heavily on something. Normally, she would be asking question in rapid succession trying to find out as much as possible about Kara's day.

It wasn't until Kara watched their street pass by that she decided to speak up.

"Alex."

"Mm?" Alex hummed, eyes staying on the road.

"We just passed the road to our apartment building." Kara said as she pointed a thumb back in the direction of their apartment.

"Shit." Alex whispered, shifting her focus in between Kara and the road, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind today."

"It's okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Alex smiled sadly, giving away her answer, "I wish I could but it'd be better if I kept it to myself."

"Well, you should at least tell Maggie. I get that it might be too adulty for me." Kara smiled when she her a laugh bubble out of Alex.

"Adulty? I don't think that's a word."

"Eh," Kara shrugged, "It worked for the situation."

Alex let herself glance at the young girl that sat in the passenger seat while she was stopped at a red light. It still amazed her that Kara was hers, that she had a daughter, that her and Maggie were parents. And also that the role was so easy to pick up. Both of them easily slipped into a parenting mode when Kara came into their lives. Alex was especially thankful to Kara that she gave them both the opportunity to be her parents.

That reminded her. Alex wanted to start training Kara. Her powers were suppressed by the lead glasses but that would only help for so long. Alex feared that her body would soon build a tolerance for it. And when Kara's emotions ran high, it was hard to determine if the girl was actually in control of them. She still hasn't suggested the idea to Maggie or J'onn but she's sure they would agree with her, if they hadn't thought about it themselves. It would be better for Kara to embrace the powers she feared instead of suppressing them, and hopefully it'll make her more comfortable with herself.

When she pulled up to her friend's apartment building she wasn't that surprised that she subconsciously drove herself there. The only problem with her minds plan was that she still had Kara with her and she didn't know if she should include the girl or keep her in the car.

Alex had been worried about Ali Walker all day. Ever since Maggie mentioned her name the night before she couldn't stop thinking about how her friend was doing. It had been a while since she's last seen or heard from her. And the agent would be lying if she said she was completely focused during work, she was always worrying about Kara or Maggie or both of them, but she felt like she had been somewhat attentive to at least realize that her best friend was missing.

The emotion currently weighing the most on her heart was guilt. What type of friend was she if she hadn't even noticed the woman's absence?

Sliding the car into park, she scanned the tall building. Alex could feel Kara watching her curiously. Before she lost her nerve she slipped off her seat belt and turned towards Kara.

"I'm going to go check on a friend, want to join me?"

The Kryptonian nodded her head, before climbing out of the car. Walking to the elevator, she let Kara press the button for the thirteenth floor. Alex smirked at the memory of Ali telling her that she didn't believe in the legend of the dreaded floor and to prove it when she had to move to a new building she made sure there was a thirteenth floor _and_ presided to live on it.

Alex knocked twice on Ali's door, and took a step back. Kara stayed quiet by her side but seemed to be listening to something intently.

"Alex?" She questioned, looking up, "Can I, you know?"

"Try it. No, heat vision!" Alex reminded, earning an eye roll from Kara. Sometimes she forgets that she's still a teenager.

Sliding her glasses down her nose, she squinted her eyes, using her x-ray vision to look through the walls. Alex waited until the girl pushed her glasses back up on her nose, "So?"

"It looks empty."

"Empty?"

Kara nodded. "I mean like _empty_ , no furniture, nothing."

"Okay, stand back." Alex said as she pushed Kara behind her, before kicking the door in.

As the door swung back on its hinges, Alex scanned the vacant room. Kara was right. The place looked abandoned. Walking into the apartment Alex circled making sure she didn't miss anything before pulling out her phone.

Scrolling through her contacts, it didn't take long before she was able to click her friends name. She sighed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Come on," Alex said to Kara, as she pulled the broken door back closed. "Let's get you home."

Her worry for Ali's safety was mounting to an all-time high. She cursed herself for not noticing her absence sooner. She should have been a better friend.

* * *

Maggie and Kara each took turns giving Alex worried glances. She had been unusually quiet all afternoon, and that put Maggie on edge. Either something had to be weighing heavily on her wife's heart, or she had found out Maggie and J'onn's secret and was waiting patiently until Kara went to bed to discuss it. Both scenarios troubled Maggie.

They were currently all sitting on the couch, watching some pointless show that none of them were paying attention too. Normally, they would spend the afternoons decompressing from a long day of work and school, but this evening they all had different things on their mind.

Maggie's day had been pretty normal. She didn't get placed on any new cases, instead she spent most of the day running through cold cases that had the hopes of being reopened. It meant a lot of paperwork but if it would help someone's family get closure, Maggie would happily sit through it.

The silence in the room was loudly interrupted by a rough knock on their door. Maggie quickly noted the time, seeing that it was close to ten o'clock; and none of them were expecting visitors. Both Maggie and Alex stood up, motioning Kara to stay where she was.

Maggie walked up to a locked cabinet and pulled out two guns, passing one to Alex as she went to the door. The routine was set. Alex and Maggie had always been cautious about opening their door at night, their jobs had taught them that a long time ago, and they were even more cautious now that they have Kara to watch over.

Alex leaned up against the door looking through the peep hole, and was surprised to see Ali Walker standing outside their door. The agent left out a breath, relieved to see her friend and placed her gun on the table beside the door. She motioned to Maggie that it was okay and the shorter of the two slipped her gun into the back of her waistband, not willing to take any chances.

Alex opened the door with a smile, "Hey Walker, where have you been!"

Maggie wasn't sure she ever reacted acted that quickly, in a matter of seconds her gun was aimed at the innocent looking blonde standing her door way. The information she learned the previous night, lurching to the forefront of her mind. _She had to protect her family._

"Kara, go to your room." Maggie said through gritted teeth, hoping her tone was serious enough that the girl wouldn't ask any questions.

Kara, wide-eyed, quickly exited the main room, closing her bedroom door behind her, allowing Maggie to put all her focus on Alex and Erica Park. Maggie was sure the young girl would use her powers to eavesdrop but at least she was out of the line of fire.

"Maggie." Alex questioned, in a warning tone. "What are you doing?"

"Alex, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Maggie asked, her gaze flickering from one agent to the other. "She's the shooter. Her name is Erica Park, her parents died by an alien attack and your father covered up the incident. She's not our friend."

"Maggie," Erica Park said, playing the role she set for herself perfectly, "What are you talking about? I'm Ali Wal-"

"Alex." Maggie said, speaking over her, "Look at me."

Maggie could see the inner war that Alex was fighting. Her gaze was clouded, clearly trying to take in all the information Maggie was feeding her but not quite believing it. And Maggie couldn't even blame her. She didn't believe it either until she saw proof. She should have shown Alex the evidence sooner.

When she had her wife's full attention, she continued, "That day Kara crashed to Earth and someone shot at her; I was caught in the crossfire, do you remember that? _Ali was the shooter._ "

"Alex, come on," Ali said, in a tone of complete disbelief, "I wouldn't do something like that. You know me – "

"I didn't believe it at first, either. Trust me, when J'onn first told me I laughed in his face, until I saw the evidence. I know I should have told you sooner, but you have to trust me."

"Enough!" Alex screamed, silencing both woman from saying anything further. They were both coming at her with so much information that her brain couldn't process it. "Ali, I think you should go, I need to talk to my wife… in private."

In a split second, Ali dropped her façade with a disappointed cluck of her tongue, "Sorry Danvers, but I can't do that."

Erica Park quickly spun Alex around, using her as a human shield, while pulling out her own firearm. Alex felt the distinct pressure of a gun being pushed up against her back and raised her hands in admittance.

"Drop the gun, Sawyer, one wrong move and I put a bullet through your beloved wife."

Maggie slowly raised her hands in surrender, her gun balancing between her thumb and forefinger, "You know, I can't do that."

"I know," Erica breathed, aiming her gun at Maggie. "And that's what makes this so much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Okay! So I really want your opinion on the end of this chapter? I'm not sure if I pulled it off and I would love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Also, I want to take a vote and see if you guys would prefer shorter or longer chapters? I've been doing pretty long ones, to make up for the wait, but if you prefer short ones I could do that too... the only downfall would be a lot more cliff hangers and not as well developed chapters but less time in between posting them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Iza~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote a little Pride short story, it's at the end of this chapter in italics. It's super short, but I wanted to contribute and I had this idea stuck in my head!

Everything was still. So still. And quiet.

But Alex could feel her entire body buzzing with energy. Her heart beating in her ears. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. And despite the threat being posed to her family, she thrived under this kind of pressure. It's the reason her rank in the DEO was so high.

"What are you doing Ali?" Alex asked in a calm voice, keeping her eyes on Maggie.

Silence.

The room was still as it was seconds ago. Maggie standing in the middle of the room, hands raised, gun balancing between fingers. A gun pointed at her head. While Alex had been pulled against Ali being used as a shield.

Alex had her arm bent and pulled behind her back. Erica Park was smart; using her DEO training to her advantage. Alex knew if she made any act of aggression toward the blonde, her arm would be yanked in a way that it would either be pulled out of socket or broken.

But if it came down to a choice of watching her wife die or a broken arm. She would do it in a heartbeat.

Pain was nothing if it meant saving the woman in front of her.

"Don't hurt her." Maggie broken voice, threatened through the apartment as Erica pulled Alex's arm further up making the agent shift in discomfort.

Alex watched as fear and regret swirled in the detective's brown eyes.

"I'm okay." Alex directed to Maggie, "She won't hurt me, isn't that right Erica?"

"Don't call me that." Erica Park spat.

"Why?" Alex asked, turning her head so she could see her friend out of the corner of her eye. "That's your name."

Alex was prodding. Because before today, Ali Walker was her friend, colleague, and Alex had trusted her with her life on a countless amount of missions. So to say she was confused by the situation she was in, was an understatement.

"No, my name is Ali Walker, and has been for the last twenty years."

"Your name is Erica Park." Maggie said, deciding she should take Alex's lead. "Your parents died when you were thirteen. Attacked by a rogue alien that escaped the DEO prison on a whim. He shouldn't have been out there that night. In the park, right?"

"We were innocents!"

"You were." Maggie confirmed, sympathy seeping into her voice as she tilted her head. "But your parents protected you that night and in exchange they lost their lives."

"And that's why I have to do this," Ali sniffed, her voice shifting, more confident. Her finger moving dangerously close to the trigger. "for justice."

Maggie gave a humorless laugh, trying to push Erica just enough. Her and Alex were playing a dangerous game, but it was one they had been playing for most of their careers.

"You shot at my daughter." Maggie said, voice cold. "An innocent, alien child. That is not justice."

Moving her own gun so that it was pointed at Erica Parks head.

"That creature deserved death for taking my parent's lives, instead he got life in a state of the art facility." Erica spat, "And that's her father's fault. He protected it."

Alex scoffed, her calm exterior slowly crumbling. Her supposed best friend just threatened everyone she's ever loved. Her anger was fighting for an out but she kept her mouth shut. She knew if she spoke it would only get her and Maggie in more trouble. It was smarter to let Maggie do the talking for now.

"Of course," Eric purred into Alex's ear, "Daddy's perfect little girl."

"Leave my father out of this." Alex spoke. Screw it.

"But your father is the reason I'm here. This is all his fault, Alexandra Danvers, everything that has and will happen tonight is because of him."

"I'm sorry, okay –" Alex whispered, changing tactics again.

"Alex – " Maggie warned.

"No, she's right, Maggie." Alex shifted as much as she could to face the other agent, "This is his fault, and I'm so sorry for the pain he caused you..."

Erica searched her eyes, Alex could see a hint of the person that she was friends with for 4 years. It was almost like she didn't want to be doing this. Like she had backed herself into a corner that she didn't know how to escape from. But it was gone in a second. And Alex knew what she had to do.

"But if you think I'm going to let you hurt Maggie, or Kara," Alex blew out a puff of air, with a cocky grin, "Then you'll be painfully disappointed."

"Alex…" Maggie cautioned, shifting into a more tactical stance. Preparing herself for anything.

"You forgot one very important thing about me, Ali Walker." Alex said lowering her voice, so only her fellow agent could hear her, "I can take the pain."

Alex gritted her teeth, as she quickly threw her body forward, barking back a cry as her arm screamed in pain. Not missing a beat, she threw an elbow back hitting Erica square in the chest, causing her to step back. It allowed Alex to twist out of Erica's shocked grip, before slamming her against the wall behind her. Alex's dislocated arm, protested as she used her forearm to keep Erica against the wall, her left hand slamming Erica's dominate hand against the wall, as she got a shot off.

"Maggie?" Alex yelled over her shoulder, worried that somehow her wife got shot again by the woman standing in front of her.

"Here," Maggie said, twisting the gun out of Erica's grip, "I'm here."

Maggie brushed a hand over Alex's good shoulder as she took over. The detective spun the ex-agent around, pushing her face first into the wall while effortlessly putting handcuffs on, making sure to tighten them a little more than necessary. Maggie forcefully directed Erica to the couch, where they could easily see her.

"Alex," Maggie said, eyes scanning over the agent's body before landing on her limp arm, "Your arm…"

"Is fine." Alex comforted, cradling the limb that was causing her so much pain, "Pop it back into place for me?"

Maggie let out a groan, "You know I hate patching you up."

"Technically, there's nothing to patch." Alex joked, half-heartedly trying to break the tension in the room.

Maggie gave her a look before placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, the other going to her forearm, "Ready?"

"You know if you do it when I least expect –" Alex words were cut off as she let out a strangled cry, when Maggie yanked her arm up, setting it back into place.

"I know," Maggie smirked.

Alex laughed, winded, "You would think after the amount of times this has happened to me, the pain would lessen."

"Mm," Maggie hummed, gently bringing her wife's arm towards the woman's body, so she could hold it still, "Not likely."

"Maggie…" Kara's small voice reached their ears, "Alex?"

Tears had spilled down the girls face. She looked like she desperately wanted to run towards the couple but held herself back. Alex knew then that she had seen and heard everything that happened.

Alex nodded in her direction, "Make sure she's okay, I have to take Al – Erica into the DEO."

"What about my precinct?" Maggie questioned, not sure if Erica would be within state or government jurisdiction.

"She's the DEO's property," Alex winced at her wording and lowered her voice, "She's our problem now."

Maggie nodded, "Maybe you can just call J'onn, I need to explain – we just... really need to talk."

"We will, but I have to deal with J'onn first." Alex confirmed, placing a kiss on Maggie's forehead, letting it linger. "I love you and I trust you. Don't you ever forget that."

Maggie blinked back tears, Alex's words only helping a little, but she was still so far away from forgiving herself. With her back turned towards Kara, she watched Alex pull Ali up with her good arm and force her out of the apartment.

The detective wiped at her tears, before turning her focus back to Kara. The girl was still standing in her doorway, fear in her light blue eyes. Maggie took the few steps to get to her before pulling her into a hug. She felt small arms snake around her stomach, the girl's frame shaking as tiny sobs escape her.

"Okay," Maggie whispered, holding tight as another sob wracked the girl's body, before pulling out of the embrace so she could see her daughter's face, "We're all okay. Shhh, Kara, you have to breathe, baby."

Kara's heart pounded loudly in her ears. All she could hear was the constant hammering, the wild beat blocking out all other sounds, as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

She could see Maggie's mouth moving. Her eyes filled with worry. Kara wanted to say that she was fine, but no words would come out of her mouth. All she could think about was that she almost lost another family, almost lost the women that took her in after only knowing her for a couple of hours. Who were patient with her, allowing her to adapt to this new, and *very different*, world at her own pace. The couple that stayed up with her as she fought sleep or when she had a nightmare or a panic attack.

They were her parents.

And she couldn't stop thinking about how close she came to losing them, that scene playing over and over in her head.

"Breathe, Kara." Maggie said, bending to the girl's height, "Come on, honey."

Sitting in that room completely cut off from helping the people she loved was torture for Kara. But she had followed Maggie's directions. She listened, just like she listened when her parents told her that they were going to send her to Earth to protect Kal-El. She did the right thing, so why did she feel so guilty?

"Kara." Maggie called, raising her voice enough to hopefully break through the fog the girl was in. "Look at me. Just focus on me."

Kara's gaze shifted back to Maggie, she found solace when she looked into her eyes. They were safe, Maggie was safe. And Alex got hurt but was for the most part safe.

They were all safe.

"There you are," Maggie gave her a small smile, "That's it, just keep breathing."

Maggie watched closely, relieved when she saw Kara's ragged breathes evening out.

"Good girl." Maggie said, let out her own relieved breath.

"You sent me away." Kara mumbled, taking a step back from Maggie, even as she desperately wanted to be in the woman's arms. "I could have helped, but you sent me away."

"Kara..."

"No!" Kara yelled, shocking Maggie as much as herself. "I - I'm bullet proof! I can fly and see through walls! And you can't! I could have lost you and Alex! And then where would I go! I don't have anyone else, Maggie!"

"I know, honey. Trust me, I know. But you have to realize that we are just as scared to lose you as you are of losing us and that's why I sent you to your room." Maggie said, softening her voice, "Because it is our job to protect you."

"But I could have helped."

Maggie let out a sigh at the girl's stubbornness.

"Kara," Maggie said, "I believe that at some point in your life, you'll be able to do extraordinary things with your powers, and I'll be cheering for you the entire time, but for now, while your learning, we can't take the risk of someone finding out."

Kara nodded, not hearing the words for the first time, but deciding to not fight tonight, "When is Alex coming home?"

"Soon," Maggie said, while placing a kiss on Kara's forehead, "I hope."

"You two are okay, right?" Kara asked, shyly, playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"We will be." Maggie responded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Now go brush up, you can sleep in our bed tonight."

With a small, relieved, smile, Kara walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Maggie not far behind her.

* * *

 

Alex walked into the DEO, pushing Erica Park in front of her. Her arm was still in pain, but it would ebb and flow depending on how she moved it. The car ride was silent, Erica fuming in the passenger seat , overthinking her second failed attempt to hurt the agent beside her. And Alex trying to keep her anger and emotions in check. She would love to have five minutes in an interrogation room with the woman but she reminded herself that at one point she did consider her a friend. It was best to leave it to someone who didn't have a personal tie with the ex-agent.

As she walked onto the main floor few agents ran up to her, grabbing Erica before leading her down a hallway toward the cells. Other agents, stared greedily as their fellow agent was led away, all curious as to what happened. She knew then that Maggie had called J'onn.

She saw him round the corner, heading in her direction and set her jaw; preparing. Alex was so mad at him. Mad because he commanded her wife to lie to her, because she knew with out a doubt that Maggie would never do it willingly. Mad because he put her entire family in danger by not warning her that someone she trusted was dirty.

Furious because he didn't think she would be trusted with the truth about her father.

And that he thought she didn't have enough trust in him to know the details about Ali Walker's past.

He walked her to the conference, a frequent meeting place these days, and closed the door behind them.

"Don't be mad at Maggie, it was my fault." J'onn said as soon as the door slammed shut.

"I know." Alex responded, while crossing her arms.

"Good." J'onn nodded, relieved that Alex seemed to understand his decision.

"It's not good," Alex breathed, her anger building to a new high with his nonchalance, "You lied to me, you blackmailed my wife, and you put my entire family in danger. That's not fine, J'onn!"

"I'm sorry."

"Do - " Alex started, before shifting on her feet, "Do you know how long it took for Maggie to finally open up to me? How hard it is for her to trust people… trust herself?"

"Alex - "

"It took years for her to trust me completely. And even then she thought I would pick up and leave her at some point. She didn't think that someone like me could ever love someone like her." Alex voice cracked, as her eyes filled with tears, "She is the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. I love absolutely everything about her, but she still thought I would abandon her at a drop of a hat."

Alex finally took a step forward, " _That_ is the woman you convinced to lie to me. And now she's in our home, feeling guilty and terrified that I'm pissed because of something she didn't even want to do. _That's on you, J'onn._ "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her or you or Kara. I was trying to protect all of you," J'onn pleaded, earning a scoff from Alex, "Just let me explain, you don't know everything, and there are certain things that I need to- "

"Were you ever going to tell me about my father?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Catching the martian off guard.

J'onn stared deep into her eyes, no doubt reading her mind, with a shake of his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"No one can every know about Jeremiah's involvement in the DEO."

"That's not an answer," Alex seethed, running a hand through her hair.

She had been in the DEO long enough to know the codes, and words used to avoid answering a direct question. It was all they really did, everything was confidential these days.

"Did he really die in a plane crash?"

"Alex…" J'onn sighed, running a hand over his face, "I can't tell you."

"You know what," Alex conceded, raising hands in surrender. She wanted answers but more than that she wanted to go check on her family, "I'm done for tonight, see you tomorrow J'onn."

With out a second glance, Alex walked out of the conference room leaving her Director behind.

* * *

 

Maggie softly closed the door to her and Alex's bedroom, relieved that Kara had managed to stay asleep for the first time. The poor girl had been bordering on sleep all night but her fear of nightmares kept her up.

It was now closing in on one o'clock as she walked to the cabinets above the fridge, pulling out the scotch and two glasses. There was no way she would make it through the rest of night without liquid courage.

Maggie sighed to herself, she hated to resort to liquor, but sometimes it was the only thing that would calm her nerves. The top made a tiny screeching sound, as she loosened the cap. She poured just enough to cover the bottom of the glass before drinking it in one go.

The detective clutched the empty glass as she thought back to her own childhood. Her mother had been the drinker in the family. Of course, her dad enjoyed his fair share of alcohol himself, but at least he was able to hold his own. Maggie's mother on the other hand, had not.

She never drank anything strong, mostly wine, but a lot of it. It resulted in a mumbling, very irritable, woman that couldn't stay up past eight at night.

For the majority of her childhood, Maggie had thought nothing of it. It was her normal, that was until she realized not every parent drank themselves into oblivion every night of the week.

Maggie went through a range of emotions before finally settling on indifference by the time she was fourteen. She could never call her mom out on it, and in all honesty her father was a hard man to live with. She finally confirmed her hypothesis when he kicked her out of _his_ house when he found out that she was gay.

Her mother was passed out on the couch that day, didn't even wake up to her husband screaming at their only child to get the fuck out of his house.

Maggie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock turning. The detective sat down on one of the stools, bracing herself for the conversation to come. She hated that she had lied to Alex, and she had been mulling over the question if she really had a choice since she put Kara to bed. She could have gone against J'onn's orders. Told Alex everything, laid it all out on the table.

Instead, she kept her mouth shut, and almost lost her family in the process.

She didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive herself for that. She loved them both so much, but with one dishonest mistake she almost cost them their lives.

"Stop." Alex whispered, shocking Maggie at her closeness. She hadn't even heard the door open. "Please, don't blame yourself for this. Kara and I are fine. We're fine. Everyone got out safe, and that's all that matters."

"I lied to you." Maggie stated, her voice emotionless as she avoided Alex's eyes.

"You were doing what you thought was right at the time. J'onn asked you to keep it a secret from me, and knowing you, you probably fought it the entire way."

Maggie fiddled with her wedding band, moving it up and down her finger, "It doesn't matter."

But Alex shook her head, "It does."

"Alex!" Maggie raised her voice, conscious of the fact that Kara was sleeping in the other room. "I made a choice, one that almost got you and Kara hurt. I didn't protect our family, and I'm the only one to blame for that."

"No," Alex stated firmly, stepping between Maggie's legs,"You did protect us. And maybe if you had told me we would have been more prepared. I wouldn't have just opened that door but we still would have had a battle with Erica."

"Kara wouldn't have been there, she would have been home or at school. Away from the guns and yelling and - "

"You got Kara out of there, you sent her somewhere safe. _Maggie_ ," Alex sighed, gently lifting Maggie's chin so she could look into her eyes. "You protected her, and I am so proud of you for putting her first."

"You're not mad?" Maggie questioned, finally meeting Alex's eyes on her own accord.

"I'm not mad," Alex shook her head, gently cradling Maggie's face with her hands, wiping away the silent tears that were tickling down Maggie's face.

Leaning down, Alex captured Maggie's lips, letting herself speak with actions rather than words. Maggie let out a surprised moan, but didn't miss a beat as she grabbed Alex's shirt in her hands pulling the woman closer. The kiss deepened quickly, both woman taking and giving, relishing in the feeling of each other's lips.

When Alex pulled back, she kept her forehead pressed against Maggie's, both of them breathing deeply.

Alex instinctually, ran her thumb over Maggie's bottom lip before pulling her in one last kiss.

"I love you." she whispered between them. Hoping that Maggie heard the words hidden in the phrase: _I forgive you. I trust you. Don't blame yourself_. 

"I love you, too." Maggie responded, still trying to settle her wild heart. She loved how easily the words flowed out of her mouth.

Alex reluctantly stepped away from Maggie, letting her wife stand, "Kara asleep?"

"God," Maggie breathed, looking towards their room, "I hope so, she fought tooth and nail to stay awake, but her body finally gave out on her about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"I had her. How was your talk with J'onn?" Maggie asked, walking to her bag that was sitting in the living room chair.

"Frustrating."

Maggie nodded, figuring that was how the meeting would go. She pulled out a couple files she managed to pick up earlier that day, before hesitantly handing them to Alex.

"What are these?"

"Files on Erica and your father's involvement in her case. I was only able to take a couple with me," she said with a shrug, "but I thought it would be enough to get you started."

"Maggie…"

"It's not much on your father, but it might lead to some clues."

"You're going to help me?"

"Ride or die," Maggie smirked, before stepping up to her wife, "You deserve to know the truth about him Alex, whatever that might be."

"Thank you." Alex exhaled.

She knew before her talk with J'onn that she would do whatever it took to hunt down every ounce of information she could on her father. But having Maggie help would _help_ her immensely.

"It'll be like old times." Alex smiled. Remembering all the cases that they used to work together when they first met.

"Yeah," Maggie laughed, "Not tonight though. We need to get some sleep if we're going to be of any use tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more." Alex yawned, walking to her and Maggie's room, but stopped abruptly when she opened the door, Maggie running into her back, "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked immediately, her mind instantly worrying about Kara.

"Someone took over our bed." Alex laughed.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's middle as she peered into the room. Having to use Alex's shoulder to muffle her own laugh, when she saw Kara sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Arms and legs spread out as far as they could possible go.

"How does she sleep like that?"

"I have no idea, help me move her?" Alex asked, going to her side of the bed. Maggie went to the other side and they expertly tucked the girl's limbs next to the sleeping Kryptonian.

Alex and Maggie each went through their nightly routine before climbing into bed to get some much needed rest. As soon as their heads hit their pillows they were out. Their impossibly long day had finally ended, all of them thankful they had made it through safe and sound.

* * *

_Kara was currently in her new home, decorating the apartment with rainbows, and rainbow flags, and everything that she managed to find that was colorful. She had only been living with Maggie and Alex for a couple of months, and even though she had quickly been accepted into the family she wanted to do something special for the couple that invited her into their home._

_After weeks of trying, she was finally able to convince Alex and Maggie that she would be fine alone for a couple of hours, and that they should go spend some time with each other. Kara had not been oblivious to the fact that they were spending all their spare time with her and although she was very thankful, she also realized that they could use a break from it all._

_So this was her little present, her way of thanking them for taking her in. She had recently learned that on Earth there was this thing called Pride month. She excitedly researched all about the celebration, and decided it would be an easy way for her to show her appreciation for the couple without needing help from anyone else._

_Kara felt her new, very confusing, phone buzz in her back pocket. It was a text from Alex saying that they were on their way home._

_The Kryptonian let out a little excited squeal, as she used her superspeed to clean up all the trash and plastic wrappers. Slowing down to a run, the girl heading in the direction of the Bluetooth speaker, and pressed play, dancing around as music of Alex and Maggie's favorite playlist bounced off the walls._

_Looking around the apartment she had to admit that she was very proud of herself. Smiling widely at the finished product. They would love it._

_When she heard the door handle moved, she prepared herself for Maggie and Alex's entrance, she could hear the happily married couple laughing, one of them struggling to get the key out of the door._

_As the door swung open, Alex and Maggie froze when they saw all the decorations, their attention quickly swinging to Kara as she yelled a joyful, "HAPPY PRIDE!" her throwing her arms out wide._

_Maggie immediately broke into a wide smile, and let out a relieved laugh, until she saw Alex still stuck in some sort of surprised shock. Nudging her with her shoulder, the agent snapped out of it, before pulling Kara into a quick hug, thanking her for the surprise._

_Seconds later, Kara had them dancing around the apartment, singing along to the songs they all knew by heart. It was a relief to be able to relax and just let themselves get lost in the music._

_Maggie had managed to grab a hold of both of Alex's hands, swinging them side to side above their heads. Kara was dancing in a circle around them._

_They spent the rest of their evening dancing the night away, until all three fell on the couch completely exhausted, happy, and loved._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 9! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions, I love seeing and hearing that you all are enjoying the story!
> 
> I sort of put a personal spin on Maggie's mom, I hope y'all don't mind. I've struggled a lot with that and my own mother so I thought it would be interesting to use it in this story. It's not going to be a major element, but i thought it would be interesting to add.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Iza~
> 
> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena gave Winn and James a weak smile as she sat down at their regular lunch table, she had missed two days of school, and she had never felt so far behind. Lena hated being absent. She'd rather go to school sick than miss a class that could potentially further her education. Just the thought of all the make-up work she had to do made her stomach coil.

Kara had been kind enough to give her the notes that she took for the classes they shared, but that still left a couple classes where she had no idea what had been covered. And it wasn't like she had a ton of people that were in her corner. She had Winn, James, and Kara. Winn was in her computer science class, but unfortunately, she didn't have any classes with James this year.

Looking up from her food, she found all three of her friends staring at her with worry. Letting out a chuckle, she wiped her lips with her napkin, before clearing throat.

"I'm fine, guys."

"Yeah…" Winn drawled, narrowing his eyes. "Try again, Luthor."

"Something obviously happened for you to miss not one, but _two_ days of school." James said, while emphasizing the numbers with his fingers.

"So," Lena shrugged, "Lots of people miss school."

"But you're Lena." Kara said, putting down her fork for the first time since she sat down. Crossing her arms on the table she leant forward, whispering, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. I just had a stomach bug; all better now." Lena smiled, as she picked up her spoon shoveling more food into her mouth just to prove her point.

"I think she's lying." Winn whispered as he leaned into James. His friend nodding his head, still watching Lena.

"Is this about your brother?" James questioned, his voice sounding aggravated at the thought of her only sibling.

Lena visibly tensed at the mention of her brother, Lex. She loved him, she really did but he was the golden child. The one that could do no wrong, the one who always left Lena in the dust.

When they were younger, and she was first adopted, he was wonderful. Always watching out for her, protecting her. But as her brother got older he became more invested in his science. And he was good too. So when their mother found out, she put all her focus on her son, making sure he had all he needed for success.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kara spoke up, seeming disappointed to not know that important detail about her friend.

"She doesn't talk about him much," James said, eyes never leaving Lena, "He's an ass."

"James!" Lena warned.

"No, don't defend him." James seethed, "He treats you like crap, Lena. And she does, too. It's not right."

"All families have their fights," Lena spoke, eerily calm. Kara visibly sat back, waiting for the obvious argument to break out between the pair. "So Lex blamed me for an experiment gone wrong and my mother grounded me for two months, I'm still living. When are you going to let that go?"

"When you realize that they're not allowed to push you around just because you don't share their blood!"

"Wow." Lena gasped, fighting back tears when she earned some attention from surrounding students. "Is that really what you think?"

"They don't deserve you."

"Well, they're all I have."

The tears Lena fought so hard against start to blur her vision, a couple escaping, falling down her cheeks. She was angry and heartbroken. And James kept poking at her wounds without a care in the world.

She knew he didn't mean to, that he cared for her like an older brother and that's why he was pushing her. But it was still so fresh.

Because her brother was the reason she had missed school. He had done, what he thought, would be another ground breaking experiment in his college dorm. And her mother had spent the last two days cleaning up her son's mess, making sure he didn't get suspended or worse. Lillian didn't have enough time to remember that she was Lena's ride to school.

Lillian Luthor, Lena's adoptive mother, loved her birth son with every fiber of her being, and would probably defend his honor with her last dying breath. Lena, on the other hand, was adopted when she was four, and didn't share the same connection as her brother with the woman.

Lillian had raised Lena when her husband took the girl in, Lena truly believed that her adoptive mother cared for her, she just didn't know how to show it. She was always her father's favorite, unlike her brother. So Lillian felt like she had to over compensated by taking Lex under her wing, nurturing \ him with science, until he become the man he was today.

James, on the other hand, thought that they didn't deserve Lena. That they didn't treat her with the respect she deserved, only recognizing her when she came home with an A.

And that was the real reason Lena pushed herself so hard.

She was just trying to keep up.

"I need the bathroom." Lena cleared her throat barely getting the words out.

As she weaved through tables, she could her the distant voices of her friends.

"Why do you always have to that?" Winn said, as he picked up his tray. "She knows, _okay_. She's always known, and you throwing it in her face just makes it worse. We're her _friends_. Act like it."

Winn swiftly walked away, leaving a very quiet Kara behind with James.

James sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, his other hand coming down rather hard on the table, as he thought over his words that broke up the normally enjoyable lunch hour.

"I should go check on her." Kara quietly said.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

The Kryptonian tilted her head, as she watched James a moment, "You care about her."

"Yeah." James said, furrowing his brow.

"No," Kara shook her head with a chuckle, "You _really_ , really care about her."

"Not like that," James said, catching on to what Kara was implying, "I've known her for a long time, she's my best friend."

Kara hummed, as she stood up, "I'll make sure she's okay. See you next week, James."

* * *

Lena leaned on the bathroom sink, trying to stop the persistent tears from flowing down her face. She was so tired of crying. For the past two days she had managed to hold herself together, but it seems James speech was the thing that pushed her over the edge.

As she looked up at her reflection, she saw a tall, pale girl, with puffy eyes and running mascara. Her eyes were a pale green that popped against her light skin and black hair.

So different from her brother and mother's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Letting out a sigh, she attempted to fix her mascara with a paper towel, only for it backfire, making it worse. Cursing under her breath, she threw the paper towel in the trash before splash water on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Lena's eyes snapped up when she heard a voice, relaxing only a little when she realized it was Kara. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

"Yeah," Lena sniffed, while plastering on a smile, "I'm good."

Kara gave her a sad smile before walking over to Lena.

"I'm your friend, I hope you realize you can talk to me, you don't have to constantly shove everything down." Kara leaned herself up against the wall, watching as Lena avoided eye contact.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Lena murmured, reluctantly meeting Kara's eyes.

"Well," Kara responded, "I'm here, if you need me."

"Thank you, Kara."

Kara stood there for a moment, wanting to say something more but not finding the words. She wanted to comfort Lena, tell her everything was going to be fine. But how could she do that when she didn't even know what had happened, or really anything about Lena's personal life.

"I texted my moms," Kara said, wondering if this would be too much, too soon for Lena, "If you want, you can come to my house after school."

Seeing Lena shocked expression, Kara rambled on, "I know we haven't known each other that long, but we don't have to talk about anything. We can just work on our homework or watch a movie or something."

"Kara - "

"And it would give you a chance to get away from your family."

Lena looked up sharply, her face a mask of cold fury. "What did you just say?"

"That it might give you a chance -"

"Did they tell you?"

"Sorry, I'm - " Kara sputtered, clearly confused.

"Winn and James! What did they say to you?"

"N-nothing!" Kara defended, "It just looked like you were overwhelmed, with the talk about your brother and Mom so I thought you could use a break."

Lena softened slightly at Kara's words. All Kara was trying to do was help, and Lena had been so blinded by the thought of her having an ulterior motive that she didn't see the genuine concern radiating off of her friend. How twisted was that?

"I would love to." She finally said, at least giving in to the idea of an evening away from her family home.

"Good." Kara breathed with a smile. "Alex said that she would pick us up, so just meet me outside the main building after class."

"Thank you, Kara," at her friend's confusion, Lena continued, "For giving me an out, I don't have many friends that would be willing to do that."

"Well, get used to it." Kara smirked, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Lena replied, watching as the blonde backed into the door while pushing it open. With one last smile, Kara Danvers walked out of the bathroom, leaving the Luthor to ponder just how much she trusted her new friend.

* * *

"J'onn," Alex yelled, as she ran to catch up with her boss, "I need the rest of the day."

"Agent Danvers, I thought you were on medical leave." J'onn questioned, not slowing his pace.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, causing her to wince in pain as she aggravated the shoulder that had been dislocated a couple days ago. "Yeah, but you knew I wouldn't stay away. My arms fine, just a little sore."

"We have protocol for a reason." J'onn stopped, turning around to face the agent. "And being betrayed by your second and commanding officer is something that would shake anyone."

"Sir - " Alex started to protest. Not to mention speak up on the fact that he just insulted himself.

"No. _Alex_ , there are so many emotions swirling under the surface that I don't know how you think straight. You need a physical and a psychological exam before you report to active duty. And I'll be the one signing the papers." He said pointing a finger at himself.

Taking a step closer, he whispered in her ear, "Take two days, get your head on straight, then come back to work. I'm sorry for what I did, but your hidden anger is only going to get someone hurt. Understood?"

Alex breathed a nod, not denying any of the accusations he directed at her, "I have to go pick up Kara and a friend of hers. I'll see you Monday."

Squaring her shoulders, Alex walked away knowing that J'onn's gaze was following her as she exited the building. So he knew that she was still pissed, no big deal, Alex thought. The only problem was that it was. If he found out that she was doing an internal dig to find information on her father she would be marked as a conflict of interest. And that was the last thing she needed so early in her investigation.

As she hit the fresh air of National City, she opened the palm of her hand seeing the jump drive still securely there. She didn't dare slow her pace until she made it to the black SUV around the corner.

* * *

Kara and Lena sat on the steps of the main building waiting for Alex to arrive. It had only been thirty minutes since school let out but Kara had started to worry that something life-threatening had happened causing Alex to be so late.

The Kryptonian had been careful with hiding her fears, but if she was honest with herself she was still bothered by everything that had happened. At night, when the nightmares came, Kara made herself stay in her own room even when she desperately wanted to go to Alex and Maggie's. The nightmares were more like flashbacks from the event, but so much worse. They would swirl in and out causing her to be disoriented and terrified when she bolted up in the middle of the night.

Kara felt a strange sense of pride that she was managing on her own. But she also knew that if Maggie and Alex found out, they would be hurt but more so concerned that they still hadn't gained her complete trust. And Kara knew without a doubt that that was not true. So she kept her dreams a secret.

Kara looked up from her hands when she heard a black SUV speed itself into a parking spot. She smiled to herself knowing that it was Alex not just by the vehicle but by how it was driven.

Standing up, she gestured to Lena that her mom was there.

"Your mom's a cop, right?" Lena asked, as she eyed the vehicle.

"Well, Maggie's a detective, and Alex's an FBI agent, hence the car." Kara laughed as she opened the back door and gestured for Lena to get in.

"Impressive." Lena murmured as she slid into the back seat.

"Hey kid." Alex directed to Kara as she got in the car. Turning so she could see Lena, "Good to see you again, Lena."

"You too, Mrs. Danvers."

Alex contorted her face in disgust at the title, "Just Alex."

"Right," Lena smiled, realizing that Alex wasn't a typical mom and probably wouldn't be happy to hear the Mrs. at the front of her last name.

"So," Alex said, as she turned back around in her seat before buckling her seat belt, "I was thinking pizza."

Kara loudly voiced her opinion on the wonderful delivered food, while Lena laughed and gave her approval. Alex smiled as she glanced every now and then through the rear view mirror to see the girls talking quietly to themselves.

She was glad that Kara had made such quick friends with the Luthor. It helped her relax, and confirmed that Kara deserved a "normal" teenage life even when Alex knew it would never truly be normal. Her daughter was too special but she would try like hell to keep it as stable as possible for her.

* * *

Alex looked up at Kara's bedroom door, when she heard the girls burst out laughing about something they were talking about. They had been quiet until now and she had assumed that it was because Lena wan't used to being in their home.

With a deep breath, Alex pulled out the jump drive she recovered from the DEO and plugged it into the side of the computer. Her fingers trembled as she pulled up the several folders and glanced through a few of them. The files Maggie had given her were spread out across the dining room table, covering the entire surface.

It looked chaotic to the naked eye, but Alex had it organized in a way that would allow her to easily pull information as she needed it. Her personal notebook was on her right, the pages filled with notes.

Alex wrote everything down: important names, addresses, serial numbers. Anything that could be traced and further looked through.

Letting out a deep breath, Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She could do this. Delve into her father's past, he's secret life that she wasn't even sure her mother knew about.

Rao, when did her life get so complicated.

She laughed to herself at the use of Kara's go to god; it was a habit that she had picked up from the girl. And Alex had caught Maggie mumbling it under her breath a numerous amount of times as well.

It warmed Alex's heart, that they were all finding these connections that linked them. Because Alex knew that blood didn't make a family, but the love they held for each other that did.

Alex opened her eyes and looked at the coding system she had previously set up, her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

This was it. She would never be able to undo what she was about to see.

It was fucking terrifying.

And that's why she had to do it.

Rolling her shoulders back, she quickly typed in her father's name.

Alex was about to press enter, when she heard the door to Kara's room swing open. The agent quickly closed the laptop.

"Hey, Alex!" Kara chirped excitedly, completely oblivious to Alex's racing heart as she and Lena walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Alex smiled, rounding the table so she could obstruct the view of the research she had been doing.

"Pizza?" Kara asked, as she grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the fridge, handing one to Lena.

"Ah!" Alex said, "It's on its way, should be here any minute."

"Thank, Rao!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

The apartment had always been a safe place for Kara. She could be herself, not having to worry about prying eyes or ears. But it was the first time that someone had been over that didn't already know her secret.

Panic settled in the pit of Kara's stomach, as she mentally kicked herself for the slip up. She had been so careful around school, but her defenses were always down here. The kryptonian didn't catch the word until it was rolling off her tongue.

Kara looked towards Alex for guidance, but seeing the agent 's focus on Lena, she decided that changing the topic would probably be the easiest way to diffuse the situation. If Lena had a problem or suspected something she would have mentioned it by now.

"So, um, when is Maggie getting home?"

"In the next few minutes, she texted me earlier saying she got caught up with some paperwork."

"Shocking." Kara playfully mocked.

She learned quickly that Alex and Maggie would get caught up in their work easily and lose track of time.

"Hey now," Alex laughed, "Easy with the accusations, Kid."

Kara smiled, sticking her tongue out in an innocent way that only a child could pull off, "Will you tell us when it gets here?"

"You got it." Alex replied. Watching as Kara and Lena ventured back into the Kara's room.

Lena sat down on the bed, taking a sip of water as Kara closed the door behind them.

"You pray to Rao?" Lena asked, not missing the term or the fear she saw in Kara's eyes after she realized what she had said.

"Um," Kara drawled, as she sat on the bed pulling a pillow into her lap, "It's actually something that I picked up from my parents."

"Really?" Lena inquired.

"Birth." Kara corrected, with a sheepish smile, "They were scientists, astronomers, studied the stars mostly and different planets. How much do you know about Krypton?"

Lena bit her lip, deciding if she wanted to dive into this part of her life or not. "A lot, actually. My brother's… a bit obsessed with the hero Superman, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"How could I not?" Kara joked back, enjoying the playful banter. "Anyway, my parents did a lot of research on the culture, including several interviews with the Man of Steel himself. I guess they picked it up from him, and then… well, you get it."

"Have you met him?" Lena asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Once," Kara smiled, seeing she peaked Lena's interest, "I was young, but he wore the cape and everything."

"Nice!" Lena laughed, "Autograph?"

"I don't think he does those." Kara said, tilting her head as she thought.

"I'm kidding, Kara, if he did I'm sure Lex would have a copy by now."

Kara let off an awkward laugh, "Your brother seems like an interesting guy."

Lena studied Kara a moment, trying to decide if she was going to call Kara on her lack of subtly or take the chance given to her and talk about her brother. Her family.

Lena closed her eyes, before sucking in a breath, "I'm adopted."

Kara lifted her eyebrows but stayed quiet, watching as Lena struggled to form her next sentence.

"The Luthor's adopted me when I was four. My birth mother couldn't take care of me anymore, and so my dad took me in. My mother, Lillian, she never really took a liking to me. I was always a shadow compared to Lex. And I guess it didn't help when she found out we shared the same interests."

"I'm so sorry." Kara whispered, reaching to place a hand on Lena's arm.

"It's fine." Lena shrugged.

"It's not." Kara demanded, "Lena, no one deserves to be un-welcomed in their own home."

"Lex had welcomed me for a while, we actually had some good times. That is until he picked up his mother's distaste for me and decided I wasn't worth it."

"And your father?" Kara asked, hoping the something good had come out of Lena being adopted.

"He was," Lena looked up trying to find the words as her tears fought their way back to the surface, "amazing."

"Was?" Kara softly asked, already fearing the answer to come.

Lena paused, "He died two years ago."

"Lena." Kara whispered.

"It was a long time ago." Lena said, lowering her voice, as she played with the cap of her water. She didn't miss the sympathy in Kara's voice.

"Don't do that." Kara's argued, "It is not easy to lose someone close to you, especially a parent."

Kara waited a moment longer, waiting to see if Lena would push back, when she didn't, "Thank you for telling me."

Lena gave a small smile, wiping away some of her tears, "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

Kara hesitantly reached out, squeezing Lena's arm. She knew firsthand how hard it was to talk about the past, especially when that past held so much pain. She was just glad Lena trusted her enough to tell her.

* * *

Maggie walked into the surprisingly quiet apartment with caution. Alex had texted her earlier that day saying that Lena would be over, and for some reason she assumed the home would be flooded with sounds.

Instead she was met by silence.

Looking across the room, she saw Alex smile, as her wife stood up and made her way towards her.

"We do have two teenage girls here, right?" Maggie questioned, gesturing with her hands as Alex wrapped her arms around her waist,

"We do." Alex confirmed, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss. "They've been quiet for most of the night."

"Strange."

"I know," Alex laughed, "When I was their age, I was blasting music as loud as I could to make sure my parents didn't over hear anything."

"Look at you all sneaky."

"I didn't become a federal agent for nothing." Alex teased.

Maggie's laugh died on her lips, as she looked over Alex's shoulder at the dining table.

Stepping out of Alex's embrace, she walked over to the table, reading over a couple of the title's she saw.

"You've been busy." Maggie stated, as she looked over her shoulder.

Alex hesitantly stepped forward.

"Yeah," Alex coughed, clearing her throat, "I would have waited, but J'onn kicked me out of the DEO and I couldn't just sit around doing nothing all day so I…"

"Got a head start," Maggie quirked an eyebrow, before sighing, seeing her wife's guilty look, she continued, "I'm not mad, Alex."

"Really? Because you seem mad to me."

"I'm not, I just thought this would be something - "

In that moment, the doorbell rang through the apartment, effectively cutting Maggie off. With an apologetic smile, Alex turned around grabbing the money she laid out off the side table. After double checking that it was actually the pizza delivery guy, she unlocked the door.

Once the pizza was paid for, Alex skillfully carried the boxes in before putting them on the island.

Turning towards Maggie, she gave a small smile before saying, "We'll talk later?"

Maggie nodded as Alex called out to the two teenagers that were camped out in Kara's room.

"Girls!"

Both Lena and Kara's heads whipped around to look towards the closed bedroom door when they heard the sound of Alex's voice.

"Pizza's here!"

Kara let out a chuckle, squeezing Lena's arm, before standing up, "Hungry?"

"Always."

"And that," Kara joked, while pointing a finger in Lena's directions, "is why were friends."

When they exited the room, Kara walked over to Maggie giving her a hug, Lena not too far behind her.

"Lena," Maggie smiled, as she kept an arm around Kara's shoulders, "I'm glad you decided to come over."

"Thanks for having me, …" Lena trailed off, not sure if she was allowed to call Maggie, well Maggie.

"Maggie." The detective finished for her. "So! Who's hungry?"

Kara, as usual, was the first to speak up. As the group, dug into the delicious pizza's, Maggie made sure she kept an eye on Alex.

Something seemed off, she just wasn't sure why.

* * *

Alex folded the covers back on the bed before sliding in. Maggie took a seat on the edge Alex's side, one leg pulled up so she could face Alex. Both of them stayed alert knowing they had to talk.

Maggie, Alex, and Kara had managed to convince Lena to stay the night once they realized how late it had gotten. The girl had insisted on taking a taxi, but Maggie didn't like the idea of a stranger taking her home this late. In exchange she offered to drive Lena home, but Lena didn't want to be of any inconvenience.

Needless to say, it took quite a bit of compromising before they settled on the idea of Lena just staying the night.

"I hacked into the DEO database." Alex blurted, not willing to keep it hidden from her wife a minute longer.

Maggie stiffened, "Alex…"

"I don't think J'onn suspects anything, I had a pretty good cover up."

"That's not - Wha - " Maggie shook her head, letting off humorless laugh, "I need you to talk to me. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"I know it was a huge risk, but I have to find out everything I can about my father's involvement in the DEO."

"And I agree that you have a right to know." Maggie said, placing a hand on Alex's thigh, "But this…"

"J'onn's never going to tell me anything."

"Alex," Maggie breathed, tucking a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear. "I thought we were going to do this safely, and _together_. I didn't expect you to go off on your own and steal information from a top secret agency. There's no telling what you could uncover."

"If it involves my father - "

"It doesn't matter! Somethings have to stay buried." Maggie raised an eyebrow, when Alex dipped her head, "Come on, babe, you know that better than anyone."

"I - I just," Alex voice cracked, when she looked up at Maggie, her eyes were flooding with tears, "I miss him."

A sob escaped her, raising a hand to cover her mouth, "I miss him so damn much, Maggie."

Maggie let out a low breath, as she shifted forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex's shaking frame, "I know, love. I know."

She rested her chin on the top of Alex's head, as she rubbed circles on her wife's back, hoping it would offer her some form of comfort.

"We'll figure out what happened to your father, I promise you, but not like this."

Pulling back, Maggie raised a hand to cup Alex's cheek, wiping away a tear, "But I'm not going to let you betray everything you stand for."

A shaky breath escape Alex, as she earnestly nodded her head.

Maggie climbed into bed, pulling Alex down next to her.

The agent sank further down in the covers, Maggie was still in a half seated position allowing Alex to rest her head over Maggie's heart while wrapping her arms around Maggie's middle.

"I love you." Maggie said, as she placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered, low enough that if Maggie wasn't focusing she would have missed.

"Hey," Maggie murmured, feeling Alex shift closer to her, "Alex, look at me."

When watery brown eyes, met her own, Maggie leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips, "I know you, Alex Danvers. And I love you with every fiber of my being, nothing will ever change that, okay?"

Maggie felt more than saw Alex nod her head, reaching to the side of the bed, the detective turned off the light encompassing the room in darkness.

With a hand on Alex's back, Maggie slid so she was laying down. It didn't take long before both woman fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Every time I think I can’t make these chapters longer, I do lol.
> 
> Alright guys, so I have several things I want to ask and tell you so just stick with me for a few more minutes/words/seconds (I don’t know, it’s like 2am here lol).
> 
> First off, I hope you don’t mind Lena’s extra involvement in this chapter, I’ve been recently reading a lot of Supercorp stories so I’m kind of on a Lena high lol.
> 
> Second, I want to get your opinion on Kara’s love life. I have an idea of who I want to be end game^^^, but she’ll have several love interests so I want to get your opinion on the matter.
> 
> And lastly, I want to reveal my little plan for this story. Basically, will be staying in this timeline for a few more chapters and when I say that, I have no idea the amount haha. But then I want to get into the shows plotline, I think it would be really fun to play with the season 1 plot with the addition of all these season 2 characters! Like I’m so excited!!
> 
> And I think that’s it! Thank you all for readying! Please, please, let me know what you think!
> 
> I don’t own Supergirl or any of the characters.
> 
> ~Iza~


	11. Chapter 11

Lena was quickly pulled from sleep as an arm landed on her stomach; hard. She let out a groan and was planning on throwing the offending limb back at Kara, until she heard a quiet whimper escape the girl, making her to freeze in her tracks.

Stilling her body completely, Lena waited. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was something she just thought she heard.

"No, please." Kara mumbled in desperation, her face contorted into complete terror as she slept.

Lena sat up, watching her friend, her heart sped up at the prospect of her Kara being in pain. Five more seconds. Five more seconds to see if she would settle down.

"Alex don't - Maggie!" Kara started to get more reckless as lists of unrecognizable words streamed from her mouth.

In any other circumstance Lena would find it beautiful, the language was foreign, eloquent, but that was all masked by the fact that her friend was stuck in a terrible dream.

"Okay. I can do this." Lena breathed to herself, before grabbing Kara's shoulder giving it a gentle shake. "Kara."

When Kara continued to thrash around, completely oblivious to Lena's efforts she tightened her grip, "Kara, wake up. It's just a dream."

Lena had managed to keep her voice gentle up to this point, but she was slowly losing her resolve. Fear started to grip her at the fact that she couldn't bring Kara back to reality.

Should she go get Maggie and Alex? They would know what to do right?

"Kara!" Lena said, desperation seeking into her voice.

That seemed to do the trick as her friend shot forward, let out a scream, her eyes immediately filling with tears.

"Kara?" Lena whispered soothingly, her hands hovering near Kara's shoulders. She wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. Or what Kara needed.

Kara slowly brought her eyes to Lena, seeing the fear and worry written over her friends face. She closed her eyes, inhaling a shaking breath, as her trembling fingers glided a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay." Kara whispered, pulling herself up against the head board.

Lena shook her head but didn't argue. "Do you want me to go get your moms? You were calling out to them, I could just - "

"No." Kara said a little too sharply, softening her voice, "I'm fine, Lena, really."

Lena sat back, knowing that Kara was lying but understanding that her friend probably just needed some space. Letting out her own breath, she looked to the nightstand. Flashing in red, Lena read that it was close to three o'clock.

Swinging her attention back to Kara, she watched as Kara fought for dominance over her emotions. Kara's once steady hands shook as she reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand by her bed. She fumbled with the top before Lena took pity, opening the bottle for her.

Kara gave a thankful smile, before taking a sip.

"Do - " Lena took in a breath, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't." Kara whispered knowing if she spoke any louder her voice would break. She angrily wiped away the tears, that had once again started to fill her eyes.

"I've heard that it sometimes helps." Lena tried again, attempting to use her knowledge as a way to help Kara, "I won't judge, and if you don't feel comfortable telling your moms – "

"It's not that." Kara interrupted, not wanting Lena to think that she didn't trust Maggie and Alex, "They've just done so much for me, and I know I've told you that, but there is so much that they helped me through. With my parents, and moving to National City. All these little things that had built up into one massive mess that sent me into a constant state of panic. I wouldn't have made it through it if they weren't helping me the entire way. And now they are finally not having to worry about me all the time and I can't mess that up."

"Can I say something?" Lena asked hesitantly, not sure if it was her place, but wanting to give Kara her opinion. She waited for Kara's approval, when the blonde nodded Lena continued, "They love you so much, and I know that by just observing the events of tonight. Kara, they would want to know that you're struggling."

"But it's just nightmares," Kara shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You're not." Lena fought, her worry for her friend only growing, "Kara, you went through a trauma; a horrible, horrible trauma. And that takes years to heal from. Please, don't hide your emotions just for the comfort of others."

"I can do it on my own."

"But you don't have to!" Lena yelled, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It was too personal. Kara had this family that Lena had longed for for so long and she was pushing them away.

It wasn't her place. Lena knew that, but what type of friend would she be if she let Kara continue to suffer alone.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered, "I shouldn't have yelled."

Meeting Kara's eyes, Lena could see Kara watching her intensely. She had force herself to not look down, force herself to hold contact with Kara's deep blue eyes.

"You're right." Kara murmured after a moment, the first of the two to break eye contact, "I should tell them. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't terrify me to say it to their faces." Kara looked down at her hands, "What if they don't think I trust them?"

"Do you?"

Kara scoffed, "Of course, I do!"

"Then you don't have anything to worry about."

Lena saw the exhaustion replacing the fear in Kara's expressions. She decided to give her friend an out.

"Let's get some sleep."

Kara nodded, not saying anything as she slid back into the covers. Lena rolled onto her side, facing away from Kara. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the blonde whisper a quiet, "Thank you." Lena smiled to herself but didn't respond as she allowed her dreams to pull her under.

* * *

Maggie slowly woke to the rising sun brightening the room, she slowly shifted upward aware that Alex was still nestled into her side. With a steady hand, she slid a piece of hair behind Alex's ear.

Taking a moment, Maggie memorized every inch of Alex's face. Not that she could ever forget it, but they had been so busy lately that they barely had time to catch a breath. Her eyes ran over her auburn hair, to pale skin, light pink lips.

She focused on Alex's steady breathing, her smooth legs that were tangled with her own, the arms that wrapped around her waist.

Maggie smiled, as a warm feeling spread through her. She was so completely in love with the woman sleeping in her arms. Even after five years, she couldn't imagine being in love with someone other than Alex. Their history, their journey. Everything that made them who they were today, was as result of them being in each other's lives. She couldn't imagine a life without the agent in it.

And now they had Kara too, adding a whole new layer to their relationship.

Alex shifted, tightening her grip as she nestled her head into Maggie's neck eliciting a light laugh from the detective.

"Hey, beautiful." Maggie whispered, running a hand up and down Alex's back, while placing a kiss in Alex's hair.

"Mm," Alex groaned, "tired."

Maggie smiled, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead, then nose, finally reaching her lips. She felt Alex's lips curl into a smile as she leaned into the kiss.

Pulling back, Maggie watched as brown eyes opened to meet her own.

"Morning." Alex whispered, placing another kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Morning." Maggie echoed.

"Time?"

"Close to nine… I think."

"Relax," Maggie said when felt Alex tense her arms, "It's a Saturday."

"Right." Alex said, shaking her head as if to clear it. "Being out of a job is throwing my week off."

Maggie gave a sympathetic smile, "You'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." Alex responded, sitting up, her hand went to her left shoulder as she rolled it.

"Still giving you trouble?" Maggie asked, as she watched Alex get out of bed.

"No." Alex said, pursing her lips in that way that immediately told anyone who knew her that she was lying.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, as she climbed out of bed herself and made her way towards Alex.

"Let me see."

Alex let out a defeated sigh, as she let Maggie place a hand on her bad shoulder, fingers working the tense muscles. Maggie's other hand went to Alex's lower arm. Rotating the limb, being mindful of Alex's expressions.

"It's just sore, Maggie." Alex whispered.

Maggie watched Alex from the side for a moment, before turning her so they were facing each other.

She brought a hand up to Alex's face, fingers tangling in hair as her thumb and palm cradled Alex's cheek. Her other hand cradling her neck as her thumb ran over the bottom of Alex's jaw.

"I need you to promise me something," Maggie whispered, taking a step closer towards Alex, they're bodies only centimeters apart. "Whatever happens with your father, with J'onn. That you'll always come home to me, tell me what's going on." Maggie felt tears form in her eyes, but forced them down knowing that she needed to say this, "That whatever happens you don't shut me out. You are not alone."

"I know," Alex whispered, her heart breaking at the desperation in Maggie's voice, "I promise."

"Thank you." Maggie breathed, her eyes glancing at Alex's lips.

Alex tilted her head leaning down so her lips met Maggie's. She felt Maggie gasp, allowing Alex to take control, pushing Maggie back until they hit the wall. One hand landed on the wall next to Maggie's head, the other arm wrapped around Maggie's waist pulling their bodies together.

Maggie practically melted into Alex, whimpering as she deepened it. The drawn out kiss, broke into several quick desperate ones.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex said pulling back, Maggie's lips following hers.

"And I love you, Alex Danvers."

"Yeah?" Alex joked, a small innocent smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, you goof." Maggie responded, her own smile appearing as she let her head rest on Alex's shoulder, her arms wrapping around her wife's frame.

Alex's head rested against Maggie's as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Think the girls are up?"

"I hope not." Maggie laughed, "They were up late last night."

"I'm just glad that Kara's so comfortable around her, makes me feel better."

"Me too. Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

Alex nodded, releasing Maggie as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kara rolled over, opening her eyes when she hits the warm body beside her. Her confusion was short lived when she remembered that Lena had slept over. As she pushes herself up on her elbows, she looked to her side realizing that Lena was awake staring at her phone with unexplainable disappointment.

"Lena?" Kara asked quietly, trying and failing to not startle the Luthor.

"Hey." Lena said, plastering on a fake smile. "My mother's coming to get me."

"Oh." Kara said, raising her eyebrows, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"No." Lena started, convincing herself along the way, "No, it's fine. She was in a meeting late last night so she didn't check her phone until she got home."

"Ouch." Kara said, scrunching up her nose knowing her own moms would be furious if they thought Kara was home and wasn't.

"Yeah." Lena let out a breathy laugh, hating that she had to go home so soon. She was still a little shaken from the incident a couple days ago. And she knew Lillian would be furious.

"Come on," Kara said pulling herself out of bed, "I think Alex and Maggie are already up, they probably have something made by now."

And Kara did know. She had heard her mothers in the kitchen when she woke up, but couldn't tell Lena that and risk exposing herself… again.

"She'll be here in like ten minutes, Kar." Lena sighed, at Kara's insistence of hospitality.

"Then you better eat quick." Kara said with a grin, when she saw a stack of pancakes.

Lena rolled her eyes, but followed Kara into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Maggie cheered, when she saw the girls, "Look who's awake!"

"It's not that late, Maggie." Kara said, while giving her a hug.

"Tell that to the clock, Kid. It's almost eleven."

Kara gave a little shrug, not really caring. She had been up late last night talking to Lena and then her nightmare had her up for at least another hour.

"Lena's mom is on her way to pick her up, by the way."

"Food first!" Alex insisted, pulling out a some plates from the cabinet.

They were all about to sit down at the table, when someone knocked on the door. Lena let out a disappointed sigh, knowing it was her mother, and went to got get her bag.

Alex had watched Lena a moment before going to the door, she didn't miss the tension in Lena's shoulders that she didn't have moments before. With a quick glance at Maggie, she knew her wife had noticed it as well.

Opening the door, she smiled at the woman on the other side. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with a long black coat. Alex's immediate thought was business woman. Her blonde hair was curled, makeup done to perfection, eyes cold.

"Mrs. Luthor." Alex smiled, reaching a hand out towards Lillian, "Alex Danvers."

Lillian stared at her hand a moment, before meeting Alex's eyes. Not making an attempt to return the handshake. "Lillian. Where's Lena?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, but gestured inside, "Eating breakfast, would you like to join? We just sat down."

"No, thank you. We really need to be going. I have a meeting in thirty minutes and I still have to drive Lena home."

"Oh," Alex said, "Well, she could stay here until after your meeting. We've loved having her."

"Mother." Lena greeted, as she walked to the door with her book sack over one shoulder.

"Lena." Lillian nodded. "Let's go."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Danvers." Lena said, a little too rehearsed for Alex's liking. This whole situation was putting her off.

"Wait." Alex blurted, her arm going to stop Lena from walking forward, "Just let her stay the evening. That way you can go to your meeting and Lena can hang out with Kara for a little longer. We could even drop her off at your house."

"Alex." Lena whispered, with a shake of her head.

Lillian let out an exaggerated sigh, before shaking out her wrist so she could read her watch.

"I guess that would do." Lillian finally spoke, barely even giving Lena a glance. "Have her home by 7."

And Lillian was gone.

Alex let out a long shaky breath trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You didn't have to do that," Lena whispered, her eyes staying downcast.

"I did." Alex retorted, wrapping an arm around Lena, "Come on, let's get some food in you."

With one last glance at Lillian's retreating figure, Alex closed the door.

* * *

Kara and Lena once again were in Kara's bedroom. Both sitting quietly waiting for the other to talk.

Kara was the first to crack under the silence, "Your mother, she's uh…."

"Yeah." Lena laughed, playing with her fingernails, "She, um, works a lot. I'm sure you've heard of Luthor Corp. It's a family run business. My father started it, my mother currently runs it, and soon Lex will."

"And you?" Kara asked.

"Maybe someday, I just," Lena sighed, before meeting Kara's eyes, "I sort of want to do more with my life than run the family company, you know."

Kara gave a nod in understanding, hoping at some point she would be able to follow in her cousin's footsteps. Help fight bad guys, and keep National City safe, she could see it. But she also knew that she had a lot of work to do before she got to that point.

Kara briefly looked up towards her door, when she heard Alex's footsteps approaching, she turned her attention back to Lena, before a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey," Alex said, poking her head in, "Do you guys want to go to the park? Maggie and I were thinking about taking a little hike."

"Ooo!" Kara said excitedly already climbing off the bed and heading towards her closest.

"I'm not exactly dressed for - " Lena words were cut off when Kara threw a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at her. With a amused smirk, Lena looked towards Alex who also watched her daughter in amusement, "On the other hand, a hike sounds wonderful."

Alex left the room with a laugh, leaving Lena with a pile of clothes in her arms. She was about tell Kara that she was going to go change in the bathroom, when her friend walked out in only a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

"Oh, um."

Kara smiled, before grabbing the t-shirt that she had previously thrown at Lena and put it on.

"Sorry, this ones my favorite."

"No, nope, that's fine." Lena said, her eyes pointed at the ceiling."I'm just going to go…"

Lena let her words fall off, as she pointed towards Kara's bathroom, Kara just laughed at her friend before grabbing her another t-shirt.

"I don't care if you change in here, you know. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah." Lena said, not convinced at all.

Once she was in the bathroom, she quickly took of her shirt replacing it with one of Kara's silly t-shirts and same with her jeans. Looking in the mirror, Lena sighed to herself. She didn't even know why seeing Kara in a sports bra was that big of a deal. It was a sports bra! But for some it made Lena nervous, like she was invading Kara's privacy. Which was ridiculous -

"Lena?" Kara called from her room. "You ready?"

"Almost!" Lena called back, pulling her hair into a pony-tail. With one last glance in the mirror, she pulled open the bathroom door to join Kara, Maggie, and Alex preparing bags for their hike.

* * *

Maggie hung back with Lena as Kara and Alex raced ahead. She could tell the younger Luthor was struggling a bit with the length of the hike but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Little hike, my ass." Lena mumbled under her breath, as she took a large gulp of water, attempting to settle her racing heart.

Maggie let out a laugh, taking a sip of her own water. Lena stole a glance at Maggie before asking, "I'm guessing you heard that?"

"Yeah," Maggie smiled at the girl, "It's fine, it takes a while to build up an endurance for them."

"You guys do this often?"

"Oh yeah," Maggie laughed, "Kara has a lot of pent up energy. When she first moved in with us, we started taking her to the park and on hikes to burn it off."

"Sounds like her." Lena smiled, memories of Kara's excitement popping up.

Maggie and Lena started up the winding path again, not even bothering to try to catch up with Alex and Kara up ahead. Silence lingered peacefully allowing them to enjoy the nature of the trail. Lots of greenery, trees scattered about, barky dirt leading the way. The birds chirped around them as the sun broke through the canopy.

"I'm glad she met you." Maggie said, her eyes watching Lena carefully.

She knew that she would have to tread carefully with this topic. After seeing Lena's interaction with her mother, she could tell that she was in a very controlling environment. Making her feel too on the spot would only shut her down.

"Me too," Lena replied, "She's so loyal. I don't think I've had a friend like her before."

"Kara's one of a kind that's for sure."

Lena nodded along, slightly relieved when she saw Kara up ahead. That is until Maggie and Lena got closer, and Lena noticed Kara's stoic posture as silent tears made their way down her face. With a quick look to Maggie, she saw the detective stumble in her tracks before mumbling a quiet "wait here" as she jogged up to the her wife and daughter.

Lena watched from a distance as Maggie pulled Kara into a hug, as she and Alex continued to communicate over the girl's shoulder.

The Luthor couldn't help but envy the little family Kara had. But at the same time she was glad Kara had them to support her. And she hoped someday she would be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Life's just been getting in the way, if you know what I mean (and by that I mean work lol)! I'll make it up to y'all next chapter, promise! ;)
> 
> Also, I think I'm planning on closing this part of the story up in the next 2 or 3 chapters (I have a few more loose ends to tie up and some ideas) so if you have anything you would really like to see before we move on to an older Kara, Lena, Winn, and James, and also a stronger bonded Danvers family, let me know!
> 
> I would love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Alex let her eyes close as she breathed out in threes, her hand already hovering over her holster.

When she heard the buzzer, her eyes shot open as she laid rapid fire into the target ahead. Ten bullets straight to the head, none straying from a quarter-sized red dot that was her target.

Alex lowered her gun, still holding position until she heard the low rumbling whistle that alerted her of the end of the drill.

She pulled the ear muffs around her neck and wiped her forehead on her sleeve. The temperature had risen to an unbearable heat in under five minutes.

Alex knew what J’onn was doing, in another five it would be below fifty then back to above ninety. It was a game.

One they used for recruits and agents who had fallen behind.

She clenched her teeth, in aggravation as her gaze flicked up to the mirrored glass of the observation room at the top of the shooting range.

“Again, Agent Danvers.” J’onn voice echoed over the intercom.

Alex rolled her eyes but unholstered her gun once again. She raised and angled the gun, subconsciously clicking the small button on the side allowing the clip to fall to the ground.

As it clattered at her feet, she reached to the side her hand grabbing one of the many readied clips laid out in front her.

She easily slammed the clip back into place, before pulling a bullet into the chamber.

Alex tilted her head quickly to the left, cracking her neck as she holstered the gun and got herself back in position for the same drill.

“New rules.” J’onn’s voice pierced through the speakers, “There is a clip belt in the box below. Ten slots, ten stations.”

*Lock and Load.*

“You have five minutes to get through all of them. And I expect accuracy as well as precision on this one. You do it ’til you drop.”

One hundred bullets, five minutes, with moving targets and borders in between.

It was damn impossible. And he knew that.

Another drill. Another game.

Alex walked to the far side of the range, lining herself up and preparing for the buzzer.

She closed her eyes, taking a long breath as she channeled all the pain, exhaustion, and anger she had built up during the day into one force within her.

Alex was off before the buzzer was able to stop ringing. She cleared the first and was moving on to the second as she ejected the magazine with her dominant hand while reaching behind her to grab another clip out of her belt. A bullet was in the chamber before she had to stop in front of the second.

By the time she reached the tenth, the buzzer had been going off for close to three minutes screaming at her to finish the drill. Her clothes drenched in sweat as she shivered against the low temperature.

She couldn’t keep her hands steady as she hit the target but not the dot, Alex couldn't even differentiate if the shaking was caused by pure exhaustion or the cold.

She emptied her final clip dunking the room into silence; she didn’t bother with protocol. Instead, she threw the gun by the metal barrier as she bent forward placing her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath.

J’onn hadn’t pushed her this hard since he recruited her.

“We’re done for today,” J’onn said through the intercom, The leading lights shutting off as the air regulated.

“No,” Alex gasped, raising herself to her full height with a shake of her head, “You want to do this, J’onn, *let’s* do this.”

The confusion Alex caused only lasted for a moment until he saw Alex wave her hand in a circle asking another round. She picked up her discarded gun, her limbs still burning in protest as she walked back to station one.

“Sir?” The agent in the booth asked, not sure who to take his orders from.

“She’s done; shut it down,” J’onn said, leaning forward he made sure Alex heard every word through the microphone, “Hit the showers, Agent Danvers.”

Alex scoffed as she unclipped the belt and threw both it and the firearm in the bin. She didn’t bother holding back her strength as she pulled the door open and let it slam back shut behind her.

She was livid, exhausted, and desperate to go home.

But she was stopped in her tracks when she rounded the corner to see her boss standing in the doorway of women’s locker room.

*Great.*

“Not tonight, J’onn.” Alex gritted, with a shake of her head.

“We need to talk.”

“Really?” Alex inquired, stopping just in front of him. “Well, I’m a *little* tired.”

“I wanted to make sure you were back.”

“And you needed to assign me to a day of rigorous training to see that?” Alex let out a short laugh, _of course_ , “Despite what you think of me, _Director Henshaw_ , I’m still a Federal Agent of the DEO who was trained to be the best by no other than you.” Alex said, “I might not trust you right now, but I know how to do my job.”

“We need to get past this, Alex,” J’onn said, his voiced laced with sincerity and concern.

“You should’ve thought about that before you blackmailed my wife and put my entire family in danger.” Alex ground out.

“By not telling you, your father was a part of the DEO?” J’onn said incredulously.

“No.” Alex breathed, raising a hand, “No, no. _This_  is not about my father. I'm having trouble trusting you because you held relevant information about a rogue agent and didn’t think to warn me of the truth. _That’s the problem, J’onn_.”

“It was personal for you Alex." J'onn growled, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would examine the evidence conclusively.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I saw the evidence. And I know I would've believed it even if emotions were clouding my judgment. Because that's what you were worried about, right? Me not see clearly.”

J’onn dropped his head, feeling each word as the dagger they were. “I’m sorry, I am. You know you're like a daughter to me, Alex, I was only trying to protect you.”

Alex's eyes softened the tiniest bit. Taking a deep breath, Alex laid a gentle hand on his folded arms, “See you tomorrow, J’onn.” 

* * *

By the time, Alex got home it was already closing in on eleven. She could feel the drag of her muscles even after the long hot shower she took at the DEO.

Her first thought was to check on Kara. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the park, but Alex was still wary of Kara holding her feelings secret.

If she had known about the nightmares earlier, she would have been able to talk Kara down, instead of questioning her into a panic.

With quiet steps, she cracked Kara's door, seeing that the girl was asleep she walked further into the bedroom.

As she bent down, she glided some hair off of Kara’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Alex paused, giving herself a minute to focus on Kara’s steady breathing and calm expression.

She was okay.

“Sleep well, Kara.” Alex murmured, before standing up and exiting the room.

Alex easily moved throughout the dark apartment, grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of ibuprofen before going to meet Maggie in their room.

When her eyes landed on the bed, she was a little shocked to see Maggie not only awake but also working.

Files were strewn about, photos from what looked to be a gruesome crime scene in different stacks, and a detective placated in the middle lost in her thoughts.

“Tough case?”

Maggie’s eyes shot up at the sudden sound of Alex’s voice, her hand going to the nightstand for her firearm.

“Hey, hey.” Alex whispered, softly, her hands low, but out in front, “It’s just me.”

“Sorry.” Maggie muttered, running her hands over her face as if to clear thoughts, “Sorry, you just scared me.”

“No, I’m sorry. I thought you heard me when I walked in.” Alex soothed, closing the distance between them. “What’s going on, Maggie?”

“This case is just getting to me.” Maggie shrugged, her eyes rolling over the files on the bed.

Alex hummed as she sat down, “Want a second opinion?”

Maggie shook her head no and started to gather everything back into one pile. But Alex stilled Maggie's movements.

“How bad is it?” She all about whispered.

Maggie closed her eyes, giving Alex her answer. The detective tried to hold herself together, but all she did was encourage an invasion of images from the crime scene to the forefront of her mind. A shaky breath escaped her lips as Alex's hand brushed away a stray tear. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Hey," Alex whispered, gently take Maggie's chin between her fingers. "Let me help you."

"I can't," Maggie whispered, choking on her words. Her mind screaming in protest at even the thought of Alex anywhere near it. "Please, Alex just let me do this one on my own."

“Never.” Alex breathed, “There's no way I'm letting you do this on your own, it's undoubtedly getting to you. And even though I appreciate the attempt, the sooner you let me help you, the sooner it’s in the past.”

Maggie shook her head even as she said, “It’s bad, Alex. I haven’t seen a case this brutal in years.”

“I want to help.”

Maggie nodded, resigning herself to the fact that Alex was going to help her no matter what she wanted, but she could at least put it off until the morning.

“Tomorrow.” Maggie sighed. “Tonight, I just need to be as close to you as possible.”

Alex's eyes softened, as she leaned forward to press a kiss on Maggie’s forehead.

They worked together to quickly rid the bed of photos and stray sheets before slipping within the covers.

Alex turned on her side, wrapping her arm around Maggie's middle and pulling her towards her. Maggie caught on, a small, grateful smile gracing her lips as she shifted until her back was pressed up against Alex’s front their legs tangled below.

Alex nuzzled her nose into Maggie's neck, her arm sliding in between her wife's making them impossible closer. Maggie let out a content hum, as she let her eyes fall closed. The warmth of Alex's body, encompassing her in a never ending feeling of affection.

"How I'd get so lucky meeting you?" Maggie breathed, breaking the craved silence.

Maggie prepared for a snarky comment to be whispered in her ear, as she thought of all the times she didn't think her relationship with Alex would work out when she feared that she was just a place holder until the next girl came along in Alex's life; a better girl.

But Alex proved all of her apprehensions wrong. And Maggie had never been so relieved not to be right.

"You just happened to step on the wrong crime scene that day, my love; mine."

Maggie felt a laugh escape her, surrendering to the fact that they would always have this debate.

But even as a retort formed on her lips, she couldn’t fight the deep pull of sleep that slowly took her under.

* * *

Kara and Lena were lost in conversation as their feet tread from gray concrete to lively green grass. They had just gotten out of their last class of the day and were in an animated conversation about what their plans were for Christmas.

The holiday was two weeks away; their only hurdle was exam week.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Kara said, as she pulled on the straps of her bag causing it to rise higher up her back. "I've never had exams like this before and from what our teachers are saying you have to be so prepared and I'm not that kind of person. Like, I absorb information and keep the important stuff, but for the most part, it just disappears from my memory after a while. /You/ on the other hand..." Kara trailed off her finger accusing Lena of the very thing she wished beyond reason to have.

"Have it all filed away in the depths of my mind?" Lena asked, finishing Kara's thought. They had had this conversation once or twice.

"Yes!" Kara said enthusiastically, her head bouncing in agreement.

"Kara," Lena laughed, "Everyone is different when it comes to their education, and I pray you figure that out soon because I'm so tired of talking about this!"

"Hey!" Kara joked, bumping her shoulder (lightly) into Lena. "I thought you liked my rambling."

"Oh, I do." Lena smiled, not missing the implications of that statement, "But that's the fourth time we circled to that topic today."

"Fine." Kara conceded, her voice shifting in a way that let Lena know she was only messing around.

"Okay," Lena said, placing her hand on Kara's arm to stop their movements, "How about we have a study weekend?"

Kara tilted her head a bright smile spreading across her lips, as Lena placed herself, so she was standing in front of Kara.

"That would be so much fun!" Kara exclaimed suddenly, catching Lena off guard, her eyebrow rising in amusement. "I have to tell Alex and Maggie! Wait! Or do you want to do it at your house? I don't care where as long as it happens!"

"No," Lena said, pushing down the notion of even imaging Kara stepping a foot into her mother's house. "Your's is better, plus your moms could always help us if we have questions."

"Good point!" Kara said, pulling her phone from her back pocket so she could send a text to Maggie and Alex in their group message.

Lena let out a barely audible breath, her whole body relaxing at the fact that she would get a weekend away and Kara wasn't pushing her for answers.

"Hey," Kara said, her voice laced in concern, "What's wrong?"

Too soon?

"Nothing," Lena shrugged as she started walking off, hoping Kara would follow but drop the interrogation.

"No, no," Kara said, her finger tips touching Lena's arm before she grabbed her hand to stop her from going away. Kara's could hear Lena's breathing hitch at contact. "What happened back there? You were fine, and we were talking about which place we were going to stay at and..."

Kara's voice trailed off realizing where the conversation went off the figurative road.

Lena's house.

"You don't want me there, do you?"

Kara asked, her voice weak and hurt, Lena felt her stomach flip.

"God no! Kara." Lena let out a puff of air trying to gather her thoughts, "I mean yes, I don't want you going there but not because I don't want you there."

Lena closed her eyes at the phrasing but when she opened them to search Kara's she saw nothing but understanding.

"You sound like me," Kara smiled, letting Lena off the hook. She would bring the topic up again later, "You know? The rambling, jumbled mess."

Lena felt her lips tugging up at the corners, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Must be," Kara quipped, just as her phone chirped from her pocket. She gave an apologetic smile, which Lena automatically waved off as Kara pulled out the device reading the messages on the lock screen. "Okay, so it looks like..." Kara trailed off once more as she scrolled through the last of the words, "my moms are cool with it! They even want to take us to get cool study stuff!"

"I'm guessing Alex said that?" Lena cracked.

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "They're going to pick us up in an hour."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, do you think James and Winn are still here? They're probably in the union."

"They might be..." Lena said as she dropped one of the straps to her book sack so she could pull out her phone. "Let's see."

She sent off a couple of texts, and a second later her phone vibrated.

"Yeah, they're here," Lena said, before barking out a laugh. Kara crossed her arms, smiling in amusement, "Sorry, but look." She said placing her phone in Kara's hands.

Kara took a moment before letting out her own laugh. It was a video of Winn attempting his luck at basketball but missing the basket by a long shot, the ball falling short of the goal. He had the height down, but without distance, he would never make a shot.

"I think something is going on with James," Lena said randomly, her thoughts going to her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but he's been acting different these last couple of days. Haven't you noticed?" Lena asked.

"No, but it's not like we're super close." Kara said, "Don't get me wrong I love the guy, but we just haven't connected yet."

Lena nodded, "He's more present if that makes any sense like he's hanging onto every word and moment he has with us..."

Lena ran a hand through her long dark hair, her mind going a mile a minute. She knew this feeling, and she knew this behavior, but she just couldn't place it.

And then something clicked. Lena's eyes widened as she let out a breathy, "Oh my god."

“What?” Kara asked quickly, picking up on her friend's anxiety.

“His family’s military, he was supposed to be able to finish out middle and high school here but what if his dad got a promotion.” Lena semi-asked, her eyes threatening to fill with tears, “I need to talk to him.”

“Lena, wait!” Kara said, running to catch up with her friend, “I understand wanting to talk with him but don’t you think we should wait until he feels he can tell us.”

“Kara, I can’t -“

“Let him process this, Lena. Trust me.” Kara said with such conviction that she stopped Lena in her tracks. “He has to come to his own terms with it before he can even think about telling us, and as his friends, we should let him.”

“You don’t know him like I do…” Lena whispered, her facade falling to shambles around her.

“No, I don’t.” Kara agreed, “But I know what he’s feeling, we both do. So let’s give him some space, okay?”

Lena gave a reluctant nod but agreed with Kara.

No matter how hard it would be, Lena would let James come to her, and they would figure it out as they always do.

* * *

_9 hours earlier..._

Alex woke up to cold covers where Maggie was the night before. Letting out a restless grunt, she pulled herself up on her elbows and looked to her right for the time.

She never slept well when Maggie wasn't there.

5:30 a.m.

And as her eyes traveled over to Maggie's nightstand, she saw her wife's case file missing from the place she put it last night.

Pulling back the layers of warm blankets she crossed her arms against her as she got out of bed. Extracting one of Maggie's flannels that were laying around, she put it on in a futile attempt to fight the cold air that hit her arms.

Alex wandered out of her bedroom while buttoning up her wife's shirt with quick fingers having done it many times before. She only paused when she saw Maggie sitting at the island, her back towards her.

Not wanting to scare her again, Alex took the long route before coming to the side of Maggie.

"Hey, love," Alex whispered, her hand rubbing up and down Maggie's back as she placed a light kiss on the top of her head. She could feel the tense muscles underneath her finger tips slowly start to loosen.

"Hey. There's coffee in the pot if you're interested."

Alex nodded, rounding the island, she grabbed her favorite mug off the shelf above the sink and fixed herself a cup. Turning back to face Maggie, she placed her mug down and scanned over all the files for the first time.

"Break it down for me?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you don't have to..."

"Maggie." Alex sighed, "I want to help; please let me."

A curt nod later, Maggie was delving into the case. Telling Alex all the details about the victims, locations, and the profile she came up with for their unsub's victimology.

"Okay," Alex said, as she rounded the table, so she was leaning against the edge near Maggie. Taking a sip of her coffee, "So our unsub's attacking these refugee families because they are... happy, successful? Maybe he's an Alien, too. Envious of all the victims? They all had expensive homes and belongings... It's not a long shot."

"See, I don't think so," Maggie retorted, pointing at the photos, "Look at the signature. It's too specific for this to be just a random spree of envy. No. He's been doing this for a while."

"Have you looked through any similar cold cases?"

"No, I haven't," Maggie said, a relieved smile appearing on her face, "God, you're a genius! I need make a few calls, but I think I have the right contacts to get us some help. You want to come with me to the precinct?"

"You go," Alex smiled, glad to see Maggie acting like her regular spunky self, "I need to drop Kara off at school and then I'll meet you."

"Okay," Maggie breathed, as she stood up from the stool, "Thank you, Alex, for talking it through with me."

"Anytime, I mean it.“ Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Maggie whispered, before leaning forward to place a kiss on Alex's lips. "I'm going to go tell Kara that she won't hear me when she wakes up. She's starting to rely on that power a lot more."

"I've noticed," Alex responded with a sigh, "And I've been meaning to talk you... I want to start working with her at the DEO. She's so fearful of her powers that I think her brain is shutting most of them off; maybe if she see's they're not all downright dangerous, she'll allow herself some freedom with them."

"I agree, and I think it's a good idea, but I do have one rule."

"Hit me."

"We still lay out what you want to do but no explanations, no emotions. I don't want to force Kara into to doing something just because she wants to keep us happy."

"Good plan," Alex said, stealing another kiss, "Now go get ready, you've got work to do."

Maggie let out a laugh, before stepping out of the embrace to get ready. 

* * *

It was a little after four when Alex and Maggie pulled up to Kara's school. Instead of Alex's SUV, they were in Maggie's unmarked, so it took a little longer for the girls to realize it was them.

Maggie observed how Lena and Kara were interacting, how Lena would seize any chance to laugh or touch Kara. It was sweet and made Maggie's heart swell, but she also felt an inkling of dread that history was repeating itself.

Both Alex and Maggie had fallen for their friends when they were young and naive, not old enough to understand their feelings.

And right before her eyes, she was seeing Lena doing the same for Kara.

"Don't you dare," Alex said, a hint of humor in her voice.

Maggie furrowed her brow looking to her right to see Alex staring at her, "You let them figure it out on their own. No interfering!"

"I wasn't going to - but I mean - come on!" Maggie exclaimed, her finger point at the scene in front of them. "They would make such a cute couple."

"Oh my god, Maggie!" Alex laughed. "They're fourteen!"

"Easy, mama bear." Maggie joked, knowing it would irritate Alex, "You, at least, have to admit that it would be pretty awesome though, right? I mean, we love Lena!"

Alex shook her head at her wife's antics but didn't deny anything. She was smiling ear to ear.

"They're only fourteen," Alex repeated seeming stuck on that point, while attempting to keep a straight face, "They've got an abundant amount of time to figure everything out. And _you_  are going to let them!"

"Fine! I surrender, yield! But you never denied loving Lena and Kara together, so HA!"

Alex just rolled her eyes and sent a quick text off to Kara letting them know they were here.

A second later, Maggie saw Kara scanning the parking lot before doing a little hop when she saw Maggie's car. It didn't take long for Lena and Kara to crawl into the back seat.

"Hey kids," Alex said, seeing that Lena looked a little down, "How was your day?"

"It was good," Kara explained before stealing a glance at Lena who had her eyes down cast. "We're worried James' dad is being relocated sooner than expected, he's in the military."

"Awe man," Maggie mumbled, thinking of all the times her cousins went through the same thing, "I'm so sorry, I know it's tough when that kind of situation happens."

"He hasn't told us yet," Lena whispered, only feeling slightly better when Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "But there are just too many parallels from all the other times for it not to be happening again."

"I'm so sorry, Lena," Alex said gently.

Lena shook her head, as she leaned forward hands raking through her hands as she let out an aggravated growl, "I wish he would tell me."

Kara moved her hand so she could run it up and down Lena's back, trying anything to ease her friend's distress.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, Lena. Come on," Kara said, squeezing her shoulder with her fingers, "have trust in him."

"It's not that," Lena said through her hands, looking up she continued, "I just want to be there for him through this."

"And you will be." Maggie said, no doubts, "You, caring like you are now, that's going to be enough for him. But I agree with Kara, let him come to you. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I hope all of you are right." Lena sighed, while she sat back.

"How about we go get some ice cream to cheer you up, hm?" Alex suggested, knowing all four of them would enjoy it.

"Oh no," Lena said, not wanting their pity, "You don't have to do that."

"We want to." Maggie said, "And by the way Kara is bouncing in the seat beside you, she wants to too."

Lena looked to her friend beside her, a bubbly laugh escaped her, and she agreed that ice cream would be fantastic.

And that's how the group spent their evening. Stopping to get ice cream before running to the store to get (very) colorful study materials.

After all of that, Maggie, Alex, and Kara were able to convince Lena to watch the very enjoyable classic Disney film, The Lion King.

When it was finally time to go to bed, they broke off in their designated pairs and went to their rooms preparing for the next day of studying and case breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize once again! I didn't mean to wait this long to update, I just hit a wall with this chapter and had to reconstruct everything, but the good part is I have the last chapter of this part planned out, and I'm all set up for the next section! So I hope you are still all with me! 
> 
> And (only if you want) check out my new story Legacy of Our Own! It's Lena and Kara centric, and I'm super excited for it as well!
> 
> And one last thing! With the school year starting back up for most of you, I'm going to set up a plan for which day I post a new chapter. I think right now, Monday's for this one and Tuesday's for my other but I have to have a little grace period and see if I can pull it off haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my ramblings,  
> Iza 
> 
> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie let out a long breath as she set her shoulders. Her gaze stuck on the mirror as she met her milky brown eyes. If she was brutally honest, behind all the makeup, she looked exhausted. Her hair that usually framed her face in silky waves was tied up in a loose bun; a few stray hairs lingering near her face. Her body was clothed in a deep red dress, that clung to her body perfectly. Not too tight but enough that it showed off her figure, it was Alex's favorite. Which was precisely why she chose it.

She had finally caught the killer that had preoccupied her every thought for the last two weeks, so Alex wanted to take her mind off of it with a nice dinner. Maggie understood it; she had been so out of it lately that Alex probably hoped that since the case was closed, it would bring /her/ Maggie back. But as much as the detective wanted to, she couldn't pull herself out of the trance she seemed to be in.

This case was by far the hardest case of her career.

Maggie had always heard stories that every detective or agent had one case that would haunt them. That one killer that managed to go under the radar at the perfect time only to resurface in another county, or town, or city. She thought The Refugee Killer would be hers.

But one lucky lead and an assist from the DEO allowed for the downfall of the worst killer National City's ever seen. And her name was on it.

His voice still rung in her ears, his cries, the gunshots. She profiled the killer to be a man in his late thirties or early forties; he was skilled, methodical. A killer who had practiced his trade for years, before he went serial. But instead, she discovered a twenty-year-old man with an irrational thirst for killing aliens. In Maggie's eyes, the man was still a kid, not even out of college, and his life was condemned by the lives he took.

He deserved his ending. Maggie knew better than anyone, but it haunted her how someone so young could become so corrupt. The question swirled in her mind at every waking second because the boy wasn't the killer she had expected. Instead of screaming and raving, she was met with tears and anguish. He was good at hiding in the shadows, isolating himself from society as he killed so his ideal world could become a reality.

His downfall wasn't greed or heroism, it was confusion and delusion. Maggie baited him, attacked his fantasy. Normally, when she got put in charge a hostage situation, she bartered. Played the good guy, sympathizing with her the enemy. But this guy didn't want an easy way out. He just wanted it to end.

Maggie's eyes flashed to the side when she caught a glimpse of Alex, giving her a quick reprieve from the dark thoughts that crowded her mind.

"Hey," Alex smiled hopefully, as she leaned in the doorway only her head and shoulder showing, "Are you about ready to go?"

Maggie didn't respond, just glanced at Alex's reflection watching as she took the last couple steps into the bathroom. Seconds later, she felt strong arms wrap around her middle, Alex's head leaning against her own. All she could do was lean back in the embrace and close her eyes to the sound of Alex's heartbeat.

"Talk to me," Alex whispered placing a kiss in her hair, hazel eyes filled with worry as she scanned Maggie, reading her as quickly as words scribbled on a page. "I know this one took a lot out of you, would you rather stay home? I know the girls are planning a movie marathon."

Maggie blinked her eyes open, meeting Alex's through the mirror, she had to do this for her, push through, even if it was all an act, "No, no, we should go out - "

"Maggie," Alex breathed turning the detective towards her, "All I want is for you to be happy. And if that means we don't go out tonight then we don't go out. It's not a big deal."

Maggie gave a slow, jerky nod before whispering, "Thank you. I'm sorry, I just, I can't shake this feeling. I've tried, I really have, but he's in my head, and all I can think about is how I pulled that trigger."

"His death was not your fault," Alex stated firmly, her hands gently taking Maggie's shoulders, the agent had to dip her head so she could look into her wife's eyes. "He was delusional, Maggie, wrapped up his own mind. He wanted to die. And all you did was your job."

"I didn't join the police academy to kill people," Maggie said, defeated, as anger and pain flashed in her eyes.

"No," Alex breathed, not letting Maggie's possible anger steal her words. She hated when the detective was mad at her, but she also knew she needed to hear this. "But you did join the academy so you could protect the streets of National City and that's exactly what you did when you put that bastard down."

"I _killed_ him." Maggie seethed between clenched teeth, "And you're proud of that."

"He pointed a gun at you, so you're damn right I'm proud." Alex affirmed, raising an eyebrow when Maggie blinked back in surprise, "If you hadn't pulled that trigger then I would have lost you two nights ago; he would have killed you, Maggie. Don't let your regret cloud what actually happened, because he was insane enough to put a bullet in you. I could have lost my wife, and Kara would have lost another mother."

"Don't do that." Maggie bit out in a whimper, her eyes fierce as a tear rolled down her cheek forcing her eyes closed. "You don't get to say stuff like that!"

"You were doing your job."

"It's not that simple!" Maggie yelled, her voice breaking under the weight of her tears. "There had to have been another way! I should have saved him. He was just a kid, Alex, I could have gotten him help or found a facility for him. I should have done... something!"

"Maggie," Alex said, her voice barely audible.

"I should have saved him." Maggie sobbed. "I could have, I - "

Alex quickly pulled her struggling wife into a hug, Maggie tensed under her touch, the detective's repetitive words breaking off into another sob as her body suddenly succumbed to the guilt she had been so unwilling to let go.

Alex inhaled a deep breath when her wife collapsed, burying her face into her neck, her arms encircling tightly around her middle, clenching at the agent's side as she gasped for air.

Alex had to close her eyes, as one hand went to the back of her wife's head holding her close, all while slowly tracing Maggie's back and whispering for her to breathe.

This was what she had waited days for. She hated that she had to be the thing to break Maggie, but it would all be worth it when it was over. Alex knew something had to change. These last few days her wife had been like a ghost, seeing and hearing but never actually interacting. Her smiles had been fake and her laughs forced.

And she hadn't been the only one to pick up on it.

Alex pulled back just enough to see Maggie's face, raising her hands she pulled the clips out of Maggie's bun, allowing it the fall around her face. She placed a delicate kiss on Maggie's lips, before sliding her hair back behind her ears. Alex didn't say anything as she grabbed Maggie's hand, leading them to their closest. She calmly unzipped both their dresses and pulled out a couple pairs of shorts and large t-shirts, including her sweater that her wife often wore as her own.

A few moments later they were both clothed in comfortable sleepwear. Alex was about to walk them to the living room when her wife's whisper stopped her in her tracks.

"Alex." Maggie breathed, her voice hitching once again, her eyes watery, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Alex echoed, closing the distance between them with a couple of steps, wiping away the falling tears, "There's nothing to apologize for."

Maggie shook her head, "There is. You've been amazing these last few weeks, and I know I haven't been here... mentally and - "

"Stop," Alex whispered, keeping her voice soft, "No more apologies, I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always be here. Okay?"

"Okay," Maggie responded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Even though they knew that Maggie's recovery was far from over, both of them were relieved that things were starting to look up.

"My mom called." Alex blurted, her eyes widening as the words fell out of her mouth.

"Really?" Maggie said, not able to keep the shock out of her voice.

It had been a little over a year since Eliza went on her research grant and they've had minimal contact with her since. Even though Alex would never say it aloud, Maggie knew that she missed her desperately.

"She's on her way back to the states..." Alex said, with a shrug, "I think she wants us to meet her in Midvale for Christmas."

"I'm not opposed to it." Maggie said, squeezing Alex's arm when she didn't get a response, "It's up to you, Al. We still need to tell her about Kara."

"I know," Alex whispered, her eyes hesitantly meeting Maggie's, "Is it horrible that I'm terrified to tell her?"

"No," Maggie echoed, her hand cupping Alex's cheek, "I think that's pretty normal, we can tell her together."

Alex let out a deep breath, as Maggie wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you," Alex breathed, her eyes closed as she stood in the embrace.

Maggie tightened her grip before whispering that she loved her too.

Alex let out a shaky laugh as she stepped back, "What do you say to joining our daughter and her best friend?"

"I'd say that would be perfect," Maggie said, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.

"Good, now come on." Alex smiled, stepping backward with both her hands out, nodding in the direction of the living room, "We've got a movie marathon to crash."

* * *

Kara kept stealing glances at her parent's bedroom instead of focusing on the movie that was currently playing on the living room TV. She had heard the cries, the yelling, the assurances, she had overheard all of it and having to pretend that she hadn't was slowly killing her.

When she realized that Alex and Maggie were going to join them, Kara quickly looked away earning an odd look from Lena who was previously watching her. Raising an eyebrow, the Luthor asked the silent question of if she was okay, and seemed to be appeased when Kara gave her a small smile and a nod.

The blonde couldn't help but feel guilty that Lena still didn't know her secret. It had been months since the two girls met and Kara quickly realized how much she valued Lena's friendship. She loved the way they could tell if they were okay or not, or that they shared the same interests. They could talk for hours and never run out of things to say; and even when they did, they had no problem sitting in a calm silence. Their conversations always jumped from deep, life-altering thoughts to what they wanted to eat for dinner in a matter of seconds.

Kara knew all of Lena's secrets, and being trusted with them made Kara feel valued and respected; like a true friend. She wanted to give that to Lena. But brunette had no idea that Kara was hiding a massive secret. And that only spurred on Kara's guilt.

She had mentioned it multiple times to Maggie and Alex, but they always told her the same thing. It was too dangerous, and as much as they all trusted Lena, they couldn't risk letting it get out.

When Alex and Maggie finally opened the door to their room, Lena, who was sitting on the floor, shoved Kara's knee nodding her head in the direction of the couple.

"I thought they were going out to dinner?" Lena mouthed as she pushed herself up onto the couch beside Kara.

"Yeah," Kara whispered, "Me too, I guess we're about to find out."

Alex squeezed Kara's shoulder as she passed behind the couch heading in the direction of the kitchen to get her and Maggie something to drink, Maggie sat down on the opposite side of the sofa making herself comfortable.

"Um, guys," Kara said, her voice questioning, "I thought you two were planning to go to dinner?"

"Change of plans," Alex said from the kitchen, "We decided to stay in for the night, hope you girls don't mind."

"Not at all," Lena responded, polite as usual, "We should pick a different movie though."

"Why?" Kara asked, "I thought you loved this one."

"I do," Lena said, her smirk firmly in place, "But someone hasn't been paying attention, and I don't want to have to rewatch it from the beginning."

Alex's light laughter could be heard as she made her way back to the living room, Maggie was fighting off her own smile as Alex handed her a beer.

"Alright, kids, what's it going to be? Disney, Rom-com, Action - "

"Oo, I vote action!" Maggie said, her hand raising in the air.

"Babe, if it were up to you we would be watching Criminal Minds for the rest of the night, let them decide." Alex kissed her lightly on the top of her head, as Maggie sank into her side.

"I'm good with anything," Kara said, looking in Lena's direction, "Lena?"

Lena opened her mouth to respond when Alex's phone abruptly went off cutting the girl off. Alex furrowed her brow, before apologizing and quickly walking back to her room.

Maggie's worried gaze followed Alex, Kara hadn't missed the puzzled look Alex had given Maggie before she exited the room. Even though Kara had been living with them for close to a year, she was still trying to figure out their silent language.

The detective waited a minute, before silently getting up as well and disappearing into her and Alex's bedroom.

"Alex?" Maggie asked when she didn't immediately see her wife in the dim room.

"She's here," Alex said, as she charged out of their closest, clothed in jeans and a V-neck shirt.

"Who?" Maggie questioned, grabbing one of Alex's wrists to slow her down. "Al, what's going on?"

"My mother," Alex let out, her heart racing with nerves, "She's in the lobby, she wants to stay in our _guest room_."

Maggie scrunched her face in confusion, "We don't have a guest room - "

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah," Alex breathed, her hands curling into fists, " _Damn it,_ I should have told her when she called the first time."

"You had no idea she was going to show up like this. Let me get changed; I'll come with you."

"No," Alex said as she dropped on the end of the bed to tie on her boots, shaking her head, she breathed out another curse, "No, I'll just explain everything when she meets her. _God, this is going to suck_."

"I'll get Kara caught up," Maggie said, wanting to do everything she could to make Alex a little less anxious.

"Thank you," Alex said, roughly brushing her lips against Maggie's as she dashed out the room.

* * *

Eliza Danvers stood tall in the middle of her daughter's apartment lobby. It had been a long eighteen-hour flight back to the states, and all she wanted to do was give her daughter and daughter-in-law a hug before heading to bed for a much-needed rest.

She had contemplated checking into a hotel, but her daughter's home was only a fifteen-minute drive from the airport, and Eliza had always had an open invitation.

Until now.

Despite their disagreements, Eliza knew her daughter. She would have had to have been deaf to miss the way Alex's demeanor changed from welcoming to rattled in a matter of seconds.

Something had changed.

And as much as she wracked her mind, Eliza could not figure out why.

"Mom."

Eliza's heart jumped in her chest as she spun around to the sound of her daughter's voice, it had been over a year since she had last seen her and as much as she prided herself on her composure, she was desperate to set eyes on her girl.

Eliza smiled, pulling Alex into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you." She whispered into her daughter's ear. Stepping back, she held onto the younger woman's shoulders while inspecting every inch of her.

"Mom," Alex sighed, her eyes hesitantly meeting Eliza's, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait until we get upstairs?"

"No, I, uh," Alex blew out a breath, trying and failing at calming her nerves, "A lot has changed, and I didn't want to tell you through a letter."

"Oh god," Eliza gasped, "You and Maggie aren't - "

Alex shook her head, "No, we're fine, but we, um, god, how do I say this? While you were away Maggie and I, we adopted a fourteen-year-old girl, well, she's actually /Kryptonian/ but that's not the point. Her name's Kara, and she's brilliant and funny, and that is why you can't stay in our guest room. Because it's not a guest room anymore, it's her room. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner but I - "

"Alex," Eliza said, raising her voice to cut off her daughter's ramblings, "I'm not mad, I'll just go to a hotel, later on, it's not a big deal. But I wouldn't mind meeting my granddaughter."

"Really?" Alex asked, her voice filled with hope as a hesitant smile pulled at her lips.

"Yes. Really. If you want me to, of course. I can stay in town a couple of days, meet her over coffee or whatever you and Maggie are comfortable with."

Alex let out a relieved laugh, pulling her mom back into a hug as her raging nerves finally started to settle, "I want you to meet her… today."

* * *

Alex stayed slightly behind her mother as she introduced Kara to her. She had a feeling Kara was going to be nervous, and it was confirmed when she saw the young Kryptonian continually adjust her glasses as she spared glances to her or Maggie. The agent wished she had been able to talk to Kara before bringing her mother up to meet her, she was sure Maggie had done an excellent job explaining the situation, but it would have given her more of an idea of what Kara was feeling.

It was strange. Normally, Alex was so linked to the girl that she could predict Kara's next move before she even made it, but instead, she felt this rift between them. And maybe it was because of the hopeful smiles she kept sending to the girl or that she wanted her mother and daughter to get along so desperately.

Maybe, it was too much pressure.

But Alex couldn't have stopped if she tried.

This was her family, and anyone who's ever been in a mile radius of Alex knew how much her family meant to her. It was by far the most prominent part of her life.

So she stayed quiet, letting her mother and Kara work through the awkwardness with short sentences and deep sighs.

All her life Alex had had this longing for a family of her own. She had always had her mom and for the first sixteen years of her life her father as well. But before she could even begin to realize how lucky she was, her father was ripped away; leaving her mom and a much too large house. It was quiet in Midvale, a small town on the coast, not many people. So when a man showed up at her mother's doorstep a few years later telling her that her husband died, Alex had been one of the last to know.

When the agent looked back, the only real thing she could remember about the funeral was the food. There was so much food. It felt like every person in the town had brought their own homemade recipes, and at the time Alex hadn't been able to muster up the effort to be grateful.

All she wanted was to be left alone.

She didn't care about the food or the apologies, she just wanted her father, but he was forever gone, buried deep in the cemetery a mile away from her childhood home.

So she went back to the city, putting all her focus on her education, her future; but it did nothing to numb the pain. And that's when she started going to bars in the early evening and staying until they kicked her out or locked the doors. She tried her hardest to drink the pain away and only when she pushed herself to a blackout did she ever feel that aching in her heart disappear.

For months she chased after that feeling.

The numbness.

But then someone yanked her out and gave her a direction; a job.

J'onn J'onzz had saved her life that night, and Alex was sure she would always feel indebted to him.

"Alex."

The agent blinked, her brain foggy as she tried to weave her way back from her memories, it took her an extended amount of time to realize that her mother was squeezing her shoulder trying to get her attention.

She could hear Lena's distant voice asking Kara if she was okay. And Maggie's light footsteps coming in front of her. It was only when Kara waved a hand in front of her face did she really come to.

"Alex? You okay, babe?"

Alex nodded, giving a reassuring smile to Maggie, "Sorry, guess I zoned out for a minute there."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, before placing the back of her hand against Alex's forehead and then her cheek. Eliza had an unmistakable smile at the interaction.

"You don't have a fever..."

"Stop," Alex whined, swatting Maggie's hands away, "I'm fine, I promise."

The detective huffed in frustration, but reluctantly letting her worry go, "I ordered Chinese, it should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, yay!" Kara exclaimed, "Food!"

Lena cracked a smile ducking her head as she tried to hold back a laugh. When the doorbell rang, Kara was the first to reach the door, she barely gave the poor guy a chance to realize what was happening before she grabbed the bags of food from him. Maggie followed up behind her handing the guy the right about of change, and excusing her daughter's behavior with a simple "she's really hungry."

As the group plated their food and sat around the table, conversations erupted between the five. Kara and Lena had their own, while Alex and Eliza chatted about the new discoveries Eliza found while she was away. Maggie was perfectly content eating her food in silence as she listened to the people she loved chat around her.

Towards the end of the meal, Eliza cleared her throat gaining the attention of the table, but she directed her question to only one person: Kara.

"So, as a scientist, I have to ask, what was life like on Krypton?"

An abrupt laugh escaped Lena, out of all the things Eliza could have asked she did not expect that. Looking up from her plate, Lena wiped her mouth before realizing that the rest of the table was still, and silent, like they were waiting for the world shatter into a million pieces.

Her gaze shifted to Kara, who was ramrod straight, her face shocked and terrified, her mouthed forming over words without making a sound.

"I'm sorry," Lena said, her voice shaking at the edges, her hand gesturing towards Kara, "But you don't actually think Kara is from Krypton, do you?"

Lena caught a glimpse of the way Alex dipped her head to the right before returning her attention back to the scene and the way Maggie had briefly closed her eyes.

"Lena…" Kara whispered, her voice full of sympathy.

"No, you – you said your parents died in a house fire, and that they," Lena swallowed back her tears, "that they were scientists and they studied different planets and cultures."

"They were," Kara breathed, her own eyes brimming with tears as she reached out to her friend. "They did."

Lena stepped out of Kara's reach, her eyes widening in realization, "You're not from this planet, are you?"

Kara stood up, her chair scraping across the floor as she matched Lena's height, "I wanted to tell you. I swear – "

"Answer the question!" Lena yelled she was barely holding herself together.

She had never felt like such an outsider in all her life. She had told Kara… everything; Lex, her mother, how her father died. And all she got in return was a cover story?

She thought Kara trusted her.

"No," Kara breathed, "I'm not."

Lena stared deep into Kara's eyes, waiting for that sunlight smile or the family to erupt into laughter. But all she saw was pain.

She felt like she was suffocating.

"I have to go." Lena breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, "I can't be here anymore, I-I need to leave."

"Lena, wait!"

The Luthor already had her hand on the doorknob when she heard Kara's plea and didn't turn knowing she would lose all resolve if she saw Kara's cloudy blue eyes. She just needed a moment to be angry, and sad. But she was taught at a young age to not wear your emotions on your sleeve. Feelings were a weakness. She'd heard that line since she was a child, and even though Lena thought it was irrational and uncalled for she felt herself following it.

She just needed to escape, she felt a rush of air across her face as she pulled the door open. The sound of the door slamming closed behind her echoed through the hall, following her as she walked as quickly as she could to the elevator. Her rapid pushing of the down arrow for the elevator did nothing to hurry it along. It wasn't until she got inside that she buried her hands in her hair as she sank to the floor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest; sobs wracking her body.

Lena had known grief all her life, she knew loss. But she never thought her best friend would be the reason for her to grieve.

She loved her.

It was as simple as that.

Yes, she was young.

Yes, she probably didn't have a clue as to what she was feeling, and maybe when she's older, she'd look back on this moment and laugh at the adolescent feeling.

But that humming, and warmth in her chest. The one that presented itself every time she talked, or touched, or laughed with Kara.

That was real.

And that emptiness she now suffered inside her chest wasn't an illusion, or for kicks. She physically felt like she had just had her heart ripped out.

So Lena sat on the floor of an elevator letting tears and sobs tear their way out of her body.

Two minutes.

She'd give herself two minutes to let it all out and then she'd pull her shit together.

* * *

Maggie woke to the roar of thunder and lightning, the clouds rumbling as the weight of them drenched National City. Looking over her wife and child, Maggie saw that it was almost six in the morning. She quietly rolled out of bed, making sure to take light steps as to not wake Kara or Alex.

By the time she made it to the door, she was pulling on a thick flannel, and taking a minute to breathe and make sure her girls were still asleep.

Last night had taken a lot out of all of them. Kara was distressed and miserable the rest of the evening and continuously fought Maggie and Alex. She was a mess of tears and regrets, and for the first time in a while, she wouldn't let either her mothers console her.

Eliza had apologized profusely, but it fell on deaf ears. Maggie knew that it didn't matter anyway, Kara would only blame one person; herself.

Maggie ran a hand through her messy hair as she slipped out of her bedroom, making a beeline for the coffee machine. She was utterly oblivious to Eliza's silhouette until she turned to look out the window only to see her mother-in-law sitting in one of the dining room chairs, making her jump in fright.

"I never know if I should say something or just stay quiet in these situations," Eliza sighed, "Either way I'm going to scare you."

Maggie smiled, inhaling the scent of her coffee as she walked in Eliza's direction, "Don't worry about it, I was too worried about getting some caffeine in me to notice."

"Here." Eliza handed Maggie the political/news section of the newspaper knowing she would want to read that first.

"Thanks," Maggie said watching Eliza a moment. She saw so much of Alex in her, and they may not have the same color eyes or hair, but their mannerisms were one and the same. "She missed you, you know."

Eliza paused from flipping through the pages, her eyes not leaving the pages.

"She would never voice it, but I know her. Maybe, you can stay in town a little longer? Spend some time with her in the DEO labs or something."

Eliza nodded, giving Maggie a small smile, "I want to apologize again for last night. I had no idea that Lena didn't know, they seemed so close."

"They are, and that's on Alex and me, we told her to not tell Lena. Don't get me wrong we love the girl, but with Kara's origin and other factors, it's too much of a risk to let it get out."

"You were trying to protect her."

"Well, yeah." Maggie laughed, her eyes widening briefly, "That's kind of our job."

Lightning cracked across the sky, thunder not far behind it. Maggie turned her head when she heard the floorboards creak behind her, Kara stood in tights and a soft long sleeve shirt. It was long enough that she was able to tuck her hands under the fabric.

"Any word from Lena?" Her meek voice asked from across the room, shifting on her feet.

Maggie shook her head as she stood, "Not yet, kid."

The detective watched as Kara heaved a disappointed sigh, Maggie gestured for Kara to come to her and the girl slowly made her way towards her.

"Give her space, Kar, it's a lot to take in."

Opening her arms, Kara stepped into the embrace burying her face in Maggie's hair, "She's in pain."

"Oh, babe," Maggie said pressing her lips to the top of Kara's head.

"I never meant to hurt her."

Kara pulled out of the embrace running her hand under her nose as she fought back her tears.

"I know, and I'm sure she knows too. She's a smart kid, Kara, and she's your best friend. That doesn't end because of one – "

Kara held up a finger, silencing Maggie with her odd behavior. The Kryptonian furrowed her brow and tilted her head in concentration.

"Lena?" Kara asked so softly that Maggie almost missed it.

Kara took long strides towards their front door, barely taking the time to unlock it before pulling it open and calling Alex's name.

Maggie hurried over to Kara when she heard her daughter scream her wife's name, it didn't take her long to find out why. As soon as she took a step out of the apartment, she was met by the sight of Lena with her knees up to her chest, shivering.

Quickly, Maggie passed Kara and knelt beside her, pressing her hand to Lena's face.

"God, she's freezing." Maggie gasped.

Alex rushed into the doorway, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder before dropping beside her wife, Alex winced when she felt how cold Lena was.

"Mom?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Warm water?"

Alex nodded, and Eliza hurried to the bathroom turning the knobs in the bath, so the water was warm but not burning.

"Come on," Alex said to Maggie, "We have to get her out of these wet clothes."

"I got it." Kara stepped up, quickly lifting her with an arm under Lena's legs and the other around her shoulders.

Both Alex and Maggie didn't protest knowing Kara needed to do this. Maggie double checked the hall before locking the door.

Alex ran after Kara to the bathroom to check on Lena, they would have to keep a close eye on her. She shouldn't have been sitting in that hall freezing cold. She should have knocked.

"Stubborn, stubborn girl," Alex whispered as she pressed the back of her hand to Lena's forehead, she was finally starting to warm up.

* * *

Lena slowly blinked her eyes open, groaning at a headache that was pounding at the back of her skull. She felt groggy and tired; slow.

All she could remember was being cold and wet and shuddering; she couldn't stop shivering. The details were fuzzy, just bleary memories that didn't make any sense. Looking to her left, she saw Kara curled up in a chair, a blanket tucked around her.

She made an effort to push herself up on her elbows, but a hand gently pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up," Alex whispered, her voice firm as she lifted an eyebrow, taking a seat on the side of the bed, "You need to rest."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me because I woke up to my daughter screaming my name and finding you shivering next to our door."

Lena looked down, ashamed.

"Lena," Alex said, her finger lifting her chin so she could look in her eyes, "You'll always have a place here, I don't care if you and Kara have a disagreement or a fight. If you need us, we'll be here. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Lena said. Alex scrunched up her nose in disgust earning a weak laugh from Lena.

"Hey," Maggie whispered, from the door a steaming mug of tea between her hands, "Look who's awake."

Maggie walked over to the bed pressing a kiss to the top of Lena's head before handing her the mug of tea.

"Drink up."

Lena had only taken a sip of her tea when she heard Kara's voice call her name.

"Yeah," Lena said, clearing her throat, "It's me."

Kara quickly sat up, moving so she sat beside Lena on the bed taking Alex's spot. Alex grabbed Maggie's hand so they could give the girls some privacy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kara said, her voice quiet, "I really did want to, but Maggie and Alex were worried about the risks if it got out."

Lena sighed, but shifted, so she was facing Kara, "So you really are from Krypton?"

"Yes."

"And your parents?"

"Died with my planet. They sent me here right before Krypton exploded, my pod was hit with a shock wave sending me into a part of space where time doesn't pass. I'm actually older than him."

"Who?"

"Superman," Kara said in jest, "He's my cousin."

"Wait, so you can do everything he can?"

"I think so… I haven't exactly tried; I mostly just use the super hearing. And the glasses help with the x-ray vision."

Lena nodded, slowly absorbing the information, "I wish you would have told me, trusted me."

"I do trust you. I know it might not seem like it but I've always trusted you, and I know probably lost yours, but I'll do whatever I can to mend that."

Kara softened her eyes there was no easy fix to this, but she was willing to put in the effort of gaining Lena's trust back, no matter how long it takes.

"You're my best friend, Kara. It hurt when I found out that you were keeping a secret like that from me. The logistical part of me understands, but the other parts… they're still struggling a bit."

"Then, I'll wait it out." Kara stuck out her hand, waiting for Lena to shake it.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, lifting an eyebrow as she stared at Kara's hand.

"Making a deal. Now, come on."

Kara lifted her hand a little, getting her point across when Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Friends." Kara smiled.

Lena shook her head, "Best friends."

Lena's sure she's never seen Kara smile so wide.

* * *

**Eight years later…**

Kara adjusted her overnight bag on her shoulder, raising a hand, she knocked twice on the newly painted grey door. Taking a step back, she waited patiently.

At twenty-two, Kara stood above average at five-foot-eight, her blonde hair curled in natural waves down her back, and her lead-lined glasses were perfectly in place. Taking a deep breath, she checked her watch making sure she wasn't too early.

With nothing else to do the Kryptonian zoned in on her senses, she could hear footsteps making their way towards the door, and a muffled question that Kara assumed was her name.

Seconds later the door was yanked open.

"Hey, mom." Kara smiled at Maggie, the detective took a step back when she saw her daughter before a broad grin appeared on her face.

"Kara! What are you doing here?"

Maggie quickly pulled Kara down into a hug, her daughter had grown a lot over the past eight years surpassing both her and Alex's height.

"Thought we could have a good old-fashioned movie night."

"And this has nothing to do with your mother's conference in Geneva?"

Kara raised her shoulders with a sheepish smile, "She may have mentioned that her flight was leaving around this time. We had training this morning."

"Uh huh," Maggie said, raising her eyebrows, "So you're here because…"

"I want to keep you company!"

"Kara, you just moved in with Lena, I can stand a few days without your mother around."

"Please!" Kara exclaimed, walking into the apartment, looking over her shoulder, "You're not going to get any sleep without someone in this apartment with you; and Lena's fine, she's doing typical Lena stuff."

"So she's studying." Maggie laughed.

"Pretty much."

Kara threw her bag down by Alex and Maggie's bedroom before heading to the living room and plopping down on the couch. She ignored news that was playing lightly in the background, as she waited for her mother to sit down on the couch. When the detective sat down, she wrapped her arms around her waist before burying her head in her lap

"Someone's tired," Maggie mumbled while running her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Thank Alex. She thought since she'd be gone for a few days that she could work me extra hard today."

"Sounds like your mother, have you perfected your powers yet?"

"Almost! Got everything down except the freeze breath, I just can't figure it out."

"Keep working at it, you'll get it eventually."

Kara nodded, she had heard the same thing from Alex and J'onn. The room fell into a comfortable silence as both women relaxed in each other's presence.

_"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off National City Airlines,"_

"Mom," Kara said nudging Maggie's leg, sitting up quickly, Kara reached for the remote for the TV.

Clicking it up to a sharp volume, _"Flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude."_

Kara felt her stomach flip. Her mom was on that plane, she spared a glance at Maggie whose face had paled. Both Kara and Maggie were standing now, Maggie's hand like a vice grip on Kara's arm.

_"The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure."_

Alex.

Kara quickly and forcibly pulled out of Maggie's grip, heading in the direction of the balcony. It only took a second for Maggie's brain to realize what Kara was planning on doing.

The Kryptonian already had the balcony door open and was about to climb up on the railing when Maggie grabbed her arm.

"No," Maggie breathed her voice cracking, tears already streaming down her face, "I'm not losing both of you."

Kara looked up in the sky, Alex was running out of time she could already hear another engine sputtering.

"That plane is going to go down if I don't do something, please, Mom, I can't lose her either." Kara's eyes were pleading, her voice striped and hoarse, "Let me do this."

"Are you sure?"

No. Kara thought. But there was no way in hell she was telling her mother that.

"Yes," Kara asserted.

Maggie inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Even as she shook her head, she pulled Kara down so she could place a kiss on her forehead. Kara pulled Maggie into a tight hug before drawing back.

"Bring her home."

Kara let felt her lips curl up at the corners, "I will."

The Kryptonian climbed up on the railing, with one last look over her shoulder Kara launched herself into the air. She had a plane to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! First off, I want to apologize again for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update this story, as a reader I understand how hard it is to wait such for a long time for a story to be updated. I'm hoping to never do it again. I just kept hitting road block after road block with this chapter, and I wasn't happy with anything I was writing.
> 
> So we're about to get into the show series plot, yay!
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter (especially the end ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Kara flew fast through the air; her thoughts scattered as she tried to zero in on the plane that soared high above her. Following the aircraft with her eyes, Kara did her best to shut out the rest of the world and focus on the wind that was sharp against her skin.

Her mind felt overcrowded as memory after memory hit her, she had so much to lose, and the only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that she had a way of stopping it this time. This wasn't Krypton, and she wasn't that scared little girl that just managed to escape the fate of her planet. Kara had put a lot of thought into, and sometimes it _was_ too much, and it would have been easier if she had died with her planet.

But then she would think about her adoptive parents and friends, and she couldn't help but curse herself for even thinking it in the first place.

She had so many people that loved her, and Kara would be the first to admit that they were her family, blood or not, they were the ones that had put her back together when she crashed to this world. They were there. Not her cousin, not her parents; just them.

She'd let Alex and Maggie in, and eventually the guilt she felt over outliving her planet slowly faded into the background.

Grounding herself, Kara watched as a second engine burst into flames and couldn't stop the low growl that escaped her.

"Damn it," Kara muttered under her breath, she was so close.

She had a plan, she just had to stick to the plan.

Kara was about to drift under the plane to level it when she heard a small groan from one of the failing engines. Kara reacted quickly as she swung to the left, crossing her arms into the shape of an X as she got in front of the engine.

Recovering from the impact, Kara ignored the shattered pieces and flew to the other wing doing her best to level the plane from one side. Smoke streamed from the second engine blurring her vision, and Kara had to tilt her head, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her eyes. When she opened them again, she was met by the sight of Alex's worried gaze.

They locked eyes through the panes of glass, and Kara could see the disbelief and fear flash in her mother's eyes, before a look of pure determination settle across her features. Kara gave herself to the count of five, absorbing every ounce of trust and faith that Alex was giving her.

It was only a few seconds, but it was what Kara needed to finish this.

With a new sense of self-assurance, she gave a slight nod to Alex before dropping back under the plane. She was careful with her strength as she pushed up against the bottom of the aircraft. It was a gradual way to level the plane, but Kara had learned early on that subtlety worked best, especially when it came to her powers.

Kara couldn't help but smile when she overheard the muffled voice of the pilot reporting that they were leveling off. Her heart slowed as adrenaline seeped out of her body; giving her a moment to actually breathe. She couldn't quite believe that she had done it, sure she had been training since she was fifteen, but it was never about saving anyone; it had always been about her learning to embrace her powers.

For years, she feared what she could do. She had seen what her cousin was capable of, and that terrified her more than anything, knowing that she could do the same. The Kryptonian wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had hurt someone. So she suppressed her powers, her glasses had helped, but only enough to suppress her heat and x-ray vision. But her strength grew over the years, and after several broken cups and a lot of tears she somehow let Alex convince her to start training.

The agent had been trying for months, but Kara had denied her at every turn. The best thing she could do was suppress her powers and live her life as respectfully as possible. She didn't want to be any different than the kids at her school.

She wanted to be human.

"Oh, come on!"

Kara screamed as she saw the fast-approaching bridge.

Her mind spun possibility after possibility. She could try to push it up and over, but at the speed, they were going… she had to go through it. It was the only way.

She quickly switched position, hearing the white metal groan as she took it between her hands. Pulling with all her strength, Kara slowly tilted the plane to the side just in time for her and the aircraft to fit through the bridge. When they got through, she quickly shifted her weight, balancing the plane out before they hit the water.

Freezing, ocean water engulfed her, flooding her lungs. Kara blindly pushed her limbs through the numbing water until she reached the surface. She came up sputtering and coughing, digging her fingers into the metal of the plane wing as she pulled herself out of the water.

It took longer than usual for her to become aware of the helicopters flying above, shining bright, white lights on her. She glanced at her mother, her heart beating wildly. Kara wanted to laugh in relief, but then she saw her mother's mouth moving over words that she couldn't understand. But she knew that look, the worry.

With one last glimpse at Alex, Kara shot herself into the air, her emotions a mix of fear, happiness, and pride as she headed in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

Maggie pulled her car to a screeching halt, barely giving herself enough time to yank her keys out of the ignition before running for the barricades. Not slowing, she reached into her back pocket pulling out her identification and badge as she pushed through the crowd of worried families that were waiting for news on their loved ones. Luckily, she had enough sense to wear her NCPD windbreaker and the young officer standing guard didn't question her when she flashed her badge and slipped through the barrier.

With a halting step, she caught a glimpse of the large plane floating in the ocean. Helicopters swarmed it from above casting bright lights on the aircraft as rescue boats worked quickly, trying to get passengers off the plane and onto land where they could seek medical attention.

Passengers.

Alex.

Swallowing back her tears, Maggie turned, scanning the chaotic area and started walking in the direction of the large triage tent. As she got closer, she heard orders being shouted as people scrambled to prepare for more incoming victims. Spotting her Chief Officer, Maggie ducked her head making herself as inconspicuous as possible. Miranda Gale had been NCPD's Chief Officer for a little over a year now, and even though she ran the department with an iron fist, she was the best at what she did.

Maggie respected her, but she wasn't about to leave this tent until she knew her wife was safe.

With fleeting glances around the room, Maggie's heart started to race as she noticed the victims of the crash, the majority of them seemed to be okay even if they were wrapped in thermal blankets fighting off their inevitable shock. After a few minutes of searching, she caught a glimpse of her wife, she was sitting on the edge of one of the many medical tables, her head bent down as she leaned forward. Her hands pressed hard against her knees, shoulders tense. Maggie knew her better than anyone, and even though Alex was putting up a cold front around all the bustling strangers, Maggie knew that she was worried about their daughter.

"Alex?

The agent's head lifted at the sound of Maggie's voice, her smile small as she pushed herself to her feet. It only took a moment for Maggie to see the inch-long red gash that had a permanent spot near Alex's hairline. Alex screwed her eyes shut, her fingers lingering around the angry cut that blurred her vision and had her head pounding; she stumbled as her hand reached back to the table to steady herself.

"Okay, easy," Maggie breathed, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead before backing her up to the table, Alex still had her eyes squeezed shut as she fought off a wave of queasiness.

"Kara?"

"She's okay," Maggie reassured, helping Alex back onto the table, "Has someone seen this?"

Alex shook her head, squinting as she looked down at Maggie, "I need to go check on K-"

"No," Maggie said, interrupting Alex, "Listen, Lena sent me a text when she made it to the apartment, she's got her. Right now, we need to get this cut checked out."

"I'm fine," Alex gruffly replied, "Superficial head laceration and a conclusion."

Maggie sighed, "Self-diagnoses, don't count."

"Hey," Alex said, her lips quirking up in her attempt to joke, "I'm still a doctor."

"Mm, well, today you're not." Maggie captured Alex's lips in a quick kiss before murmuring, "I'll go get someone."

"Maggie, w- wait," Alex stuttered, grabbing Maggie's wrist before she could walk away, "Come see."

The detective tilted her head in question, Alex scanned over Maggie's features, her eyes landing on Maggie's lips as she pulled her closer to her.

Maggie now stood between her legs, quirking an eyebrow suggestively, Alex smirked in response.

"Careful, Danvers, we're not exactly in a private place."

An easy laugh fell from Alex's lips, "No one's paying any attention."

"Is that so?"

Alex made a show of looking around them before her eyes settled back on Maggie, "All clear."

The detective felt a laugh bubble up inside her at her wife's antics, god, she was so madly in love with this woman. She brushed stray hairs back behind Alex's ears, her fingers tracing her jawline.

"Beautiful," Maggie whispered, placing a feather light kiss on Alex's lips. Alex's hands found their way to Maggie's waist, pulling the detective to her, and deepening the kiss.

As always, it started off slow, building speed until it was nothing but fire and intensity. A lifeline that they both desperately needed for survival. Maggie draped her arms over Alex's shoulders her fingers interlacing with one another, as Alex's hand were splayed across her back, their bodies pressed close together.

They were utterly oblivious to the spared glances in their direction. And it wasn't until they heard a few people whistling and laughing that they finally broke apart, they're smiles wide as they tried to catch their breath.

"At least we know we still have it," Alex laughed, sighing as Maggie's forehead gently leaned against her own.

"I love you, Danvers."

"You too," Alex breathed, smiling, _"forever."_

* * *

Lena Luthor was comfortably nestled into the couch with a cup of tea and a book that she had meaning to finish for the last month. Her graduate program had been overly demanding lately, and despite all her hard efforts, Lena still felt like she was slowly falling behind the other students in her class. Her weeks consisted of classes, late nights, and as much caffeine Lena could stomach; it left her little room for sleep and fewer nights off.

She'd also been spending more and more of her spare time at Luthor Corp, her mother's subtle way of weaving her into the family business was working beautifully. The more Lena fought it, the easier it was for her mother to ensnare her with family obligations and fantasies for a better future. In the last year, she had started to meet with their shareholders, getting her face and name out there, she also attended several business meetings with her mother.

Lena was the official heir of the family business; her brother no longer in the picture. He had gone too far on his escapade to be like Superman, and in the end, it was his undoing. Lena never told him that Kara was not only Kryptonian but also the related to Metropolis' famous hero.

And she never planned to.

She didn't want him anywhere near her.

The TV played quietly in the background, in the last few months that she and Kara had lived together Lena had become very acquainted with Kara forgetting to turn it off. Most of the time she'd let it run, ignoring it and only ever turning it down when the volume got too loud.

Looking up from her book, the commentator's voice came into focus as she watched the footage of a plane floating in the ocean, _"Passengers of flight 237 seem to have a guardian angel, when what many reports to be a female flying form rescued them from certain death."_

Lena's heart clenched, unsteadiness overwhelming her. Kara's name was on her lips as she saw the female figure straightening up on the plane wing. Lena spun around when she heard a light tapping on the living room window. Her fears confirmed as she caught sight of a wet Kara hovering outside the window.

Lena ran over, gently prying open the old window panes, her eyes instinctually scanning over every inch of the Kryptonian. Kara looked to be fine other than being soaked to the bone.

"Your mothers' are going to kill you." Lena said, before gently grabbing Kara's wrist and pulling the stumbling hero into a hug, "Are you okay?"

Kara tightened her grip, shaking her head in the nook of Lena's neck.

After a few minutes, Lena pulled back enough so that she could see Kara's face, "You're all over the news."

"I am?" Kara said, surprised, even if her eyes brightened for a moment.

"Yeah," Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes as she tried to keep her voice light and playful even as it shook with nerves, "Most people aren't used to the idea of a woman flying around saving planes."

"I guess it would take a little getting used to," Kara laughed, her smile faltering as the memories of the night came back to her; a shiver ran through her body.

"We should get you into some warmer clothes."

"I almost lost her."

"Who?" Lena asked, her eyes searching Kara's, "Kara, _please,_ just tell me what happened?"

"It was my mom'-Alex's plane," Kara whispered, waiting for Lena's reaction, "And I couldn't just sit there and do nothing so I... Rao, she really is going to kill me."

Lena chuckled, stepping back up to Kara her fingers lingering around Kara's elbows as the Kryptonian raked her fingers through her hair, "Listen to me, you saved her life, she can't be mad at you for that, _and_ it was only a onetime thing."

Kara shifted on her feet, her eyes bouncing from Lena to the reporter on the TV screen, "What if I don't want it to be?"

"Kara…" Lena's voice rose in warning.

"I know, okay, I know. But tonight, I was able to help people and not just my mom. A whole flight of passengers needed me. And it felt good! If I could do that every day… why shouldn't I take that chance?"

Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to figure out what to say. She had always supported Kara, always, and a part of her was happy for her. She would be able to live up to her potential and ever since they met, Lena had seen Kara's innate drive to help people, it was one of the things she loved most about her. But she also knew how dangerous this was.

There was a real chance that if Kara came out as a hero, she would not just be stopping crime but fighting real-life threats. Threats that could actually kill her. And Lena couldn't help but selfishly want Kara far, far away from that.

"I don't know," Lena said, sighing when she felt Kara tense under her touch, "I'm just- "

"You're worried," she said, it wasn't a question just a quiet observation.

"Of course I'm worried, Kara, you're my best friend!"

Lena's heart ached as her words rang through the apartment silencing both of them. Even after all these years she never had the guts to tell Kara how she truly felt. She was too afraid of Kara's rejection and more fearful that Kara wouldn't feel the same way.

So she kept her feelings quiet, tampering them until they all worked together to form the best friendship she could. She still loved Kara, and Kara loved her, just not in the way that she wanted.

They were a family; Kara, being one of the only people she could count on for anything. And as much as Lena wanted to tell Kara the truth, she couldn't risk losing that over something as flippant as unreciprocated feelings.

"Lena, I- "

"You should go take a shower," Lena murmured avoiding Kara's confused gaze, "I'll order us some food."

"Fine," Kara sighed, slightly frustrated at the lack of communication from Lena.

Lena didn't look up until she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, leaning against the high wood counter, she ran a hand through her hair before she squeezed her eyes shut.

She was acting so stupid, pushing Kara away when she knew that Kara needed her support now more than ever. Lena felt unsteady, her relationship with Kara was still intact, but a small part of her felt like this was the first fracture of many. She wanted to protect Kara, and Kara wanted to protect the city, so who was Lena to try and stop her.

Exhaling, Lena pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She sent a quick text to Maggie and Alex saying that Kara was here and safe; that she had her. The response from Maggie was immediate, thanking her and saying that they would be there as soon as they can.

Lena's next call was the pizza parlor around the corner, telling them that she wanted their usual order.

All she could do now is wait.

* * *

Lena and Kara sat on the couch, Lena with her back leaning on the armrest legs drawn up, while Kara sat a little further away than usual, slightly turned so she could face the old black and white movie that was playing. Kara's focus was on the television, while Lena's was on Kara. She wanted to tell her that she didn't know why she was pushing her away, why she closed herself off so quickly after Kara announced that she wanted to do more with her life than just being an assistant.

The woman she loved wanted to protect their city, using her powers to do something good. She should be proud of that.

But that was the problem, wasn't it?

That she loved Kara, as more than just a friend. She loved the way she laughed, her eyes full of life as they crinkled in happiness; or how easily she trusted people. Lena envied the way Kara looked at the world; with optimism and hope. And she adored the way Kara would do simple things around the apartment, just because she knew it made Lena happy.

They were so comfortable around each other, and Lena never wanted that to change.

"Hey," Lena murmured, pushing Kara's knee with her foot, the blonde tilted her head to the side shifting her attention to Lena, "I'm sorry."

Kara furrowed her brow for a moment, before shaking her head, "You have nothing to apologize for -"

"I do," Lena interrupted, "Look, I won't lie, I- I think it's dangerous, but I know you, and I hate that you've had to hide such a huge part of yourself. You were right, this is your chance. And… I think you should take it."

"Really?" Kara asked, her voice lilting with hope.

"Yeah," Lena's smile grew with Kara's. The Kryptonian quickly reached forward, wrapping her arms around Lena.

"Thank you."

Lena was about to respond when a loud knock sounded on their door, Kara shifted, looking over Lena, as she narrowed her eyes seeing her mothers' standing outside.

"They're here."

Lena stood with Kara, murmuring that she would be in her room if she needed her. But Kara stopped her when she reached for Lena's hand, "Stay… please."

Lena looked at their clasped hands for a second before squeezing Kara's in assurance, "I'm here."

Kara's eyes met Lena's, a shaky breath falling from her lips as she turned to the door.

* * *

"Kara?" Alex called, "Come on, kid, open up."

Sparing a worried glance with Maggie, she raised her fist planning to knock again when Kara pulled the door open, her daughter's body colliding into her. Alex stumbled back a couple of steps, before catching her balance and wrapping her arms around Kara.

"Hey," Alex said, her voice soft and soothing, a hand cradling the back of Kara's head while the other trailed up and down Kara's back, "hey, I'm okay."

She pressed a kiss in Kara's hair, as a tremble rippled through her daughter.

"Mama."

It was barely above a whisper, but Alex closed her eyes when the sentiment reached her ears, "I'm here, I've got you, I've got you."

Alex felt Maggie placing her hand on the small of her back, "Come on, loves, inside."

"Your mom's right."

Kara nodded, pulling back she quickly swiped her thumb under her eyes wiping away her tears. Alex placed a hand between Kara's shoulder blades, gently pushing her into the apartment. Kara kept walking though, and a moment later Alex heard a door close.

Lena stood from her spot at the counter, "I should go check on her."

"Give her a few minutes, Lena," Maggie said, stopping the girl from going after her friend.

"But she- "

"I'll go," Alex said, ignoring Maggie's protest as she walked through the loft to Kara's room.

Placing a hand on the door frame, Alex leaned in as she listened. When she heard muffled movement coming from beyond the door, she lightly knocked.

"Kara?" Alex asked, "It's just me, kid."

A minute later, the door cracked open revealing a red-eyed, Kara. Alex gave her a lopsided smile, but the younger of the two kept her eyes on the ground.

"I was fine before you got here," Kara murmured.

Turning around, Kara pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear before plopping down on the edge of her bed. Her hands were fiddling with Alura's necklace as she weaved it between her fingers.

Alex stayed silent, as she closed the door and sat down beside her daughter, "Thank you."

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"I know," Alex exhaled, putting an arm around Kara's shoulders as she scooted a little closer, "But we need to talk."

"Let me guess, you never want me to do anything like that ever again, right?"

Alex only hesitated for a moment, confirming her daughter's suspensions, "Yes."

"I can't do that."

"You have to; it's not safe -"

"It's never safe," Kara laughed, standing, "My entire life I've hidden who I am because you've told me to, and I'm just, so tired of hiding, Alex."

"I know it's hard, but we'll keep training at the warehouse and eventually…"

"What?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, "You think beating the shit out of cars is going to turn me off from wanting to help. Every day, you work for an agency that helps and protects aliens and humans alike, I don't understand why you're so afraid of letting me help! A lot has changed since I landed here."

"And a lot hasn't," Alex said, looking up at her daughter from her spot on the bed, "Look, I get it, and if being mad at me helps then so be it, but you are not allowed to expose yourself like that again. Am I understood?"

Kara scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Perfectly."

Alex nodded, brushing her hands on her thighs before standing up. Alex hated shutting Kara down; she knew how much the blonde wanted this, but she had orders, and for once she actually agreed with them.

In the last year or so, the DEO had been capturing more and more of the Fort Rozz escapees; they were getting bolder, going after resources and wreaking havoc on the shadier parts of the city. Alex knew if they found out about her daughter, _Alura's daughter_ , they would do anything to get revenge on the woman who imprisoned them.

So she lied, breaking her daughter's heart and hoping that Kara would listen to her and not try anything.

Alex placed a hand on Kara's forearm, squeezing in a silent command. The Kryptonian sighed, before leaning forward, allowing Alex to plant a kiss near her temple.

"I love you, kid."

"Love you, too," Kara responded, turning as Alex walked passed her to the door, the agent paused, looking back at her.

"I'm proud of you, Kara, you were a real hero tonight."

Alex glanced down at the necklace in Kara's hands, and with a sad smile, she left Kara alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you thought, likes, dislikes, all of it!
> 
> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.


End file.
